The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning
by Starshine89
Summary: Out of all the Miraculous that were created, there were five stored away for a long time - the Weather Miraculous. However, when Adam Starshine, a famous child movie actor and his family move to Paris, France, the most powerful of the five, Lightning, is awakened. How will the young celebrity react when he finds out he will become Paris's newest superhero? [Mild swearing included]
1. Prologue - Part I

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **Prologue: A new hero  
Part 1: Welcome to Paris**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[Genres: action, adventure, friendship, family, humor, a hint of drama, romance]**

* * *

We all know the story of the creation of the most powerful jewels in the universe, known as the Miraculous. They were used throughout history for the good of mankind, and two of these Miraculous were more powerful than the rest, the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat. Other Miraculous include the jewels of the Fox, the Bee, the Peacock, the Butterfly, and the Turtle.

However, what no one knew was that there were five other Miraculous that were very rarely used...

These five jewels were based off of weather. They were Sun, Sky, Rain, Cloud, and the most powerful of the five: Lightning.

These five Miraculous were so powerful, that wielders have always had a hard time controlling their power, and they were very rarely used compared to the main ones.

But these Miraculous became completely unused and unspoken of after the first wielder of the Necklace of the Lightning Miraculous was so overwhelmed with its power, that he could not contain it and was ultimately met with his demise.

Since then, they've been stored away, never to be used again.

Until today.

* * *

"Adam, get up! It's moving day!"

"We've been waiting for you outside for thirty minutes!"

A groan was heard in the blue sheets of a cerulean bed in a room with white walls. Later leaving said room with a cup of coffee was a sixteen-year-old boy with light skin and hazel brown eyes, along with Persian blue dyed messy hair with a bang going over his left eye, where a streak of platinum blonde could be seen. He was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt with black jeans and light gray running shoes. For accessories, he wore a black smart watch on his left wrist and a brown leather wristband on his right wrist.

This boy's name was Adam Starshine. He had been living in a big cottage near Lake Balaton in Siófok, Hungary with his family, which consists of nine siblings, five male, four female and his parents, one is which is a famous detective, and the other being a famous movie actress.

After Adam's father had received a promotion from his job which required him to go to Paris, France, he decided it would be best for everyone to move from Siófok to Paris, much to the siblings' dismay.

After he stepped out of his house, Adam was met with his parents standing in front of the family RV.

His father had sapphire blue eyes and the same hair as Adam, but with brown instead of blue. He wore a white shirt above a dark gray long jacket, dark blue denim jeans and dark gray shoes. His name was Michael Vincent Starshine, though he is known as, "the real life Sherlock Holmes," thanks to his skills as a detective and an officer.

And his mother had emerald green eyes which had a mix of brown, along with waist long black hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a purple T-shirt along with black jeans and red shoes. Her name was Eleanor Starshine, who was famous for not only her movies being deemed _Most Funniest_ , but for her comedy on camera and in real life. People tend to call her one of the funniest actresses of all time.

"Morning mom, dad." Adam looked around. "Where's everybody else?"

Michael pointed towards the lake. "They're at the lake. You know, spending time there before we depart."

Adam looked down in sadness and sighed. "I suppose I should go too…" he said, before walking off to join his siblings.

As Adam reached the lake, he was hit in the head with a volleyball.

"Hey, Adam! Want to join us?" he heard a male voice call. Darting his head towards the small volleyball court near the lake, there he saw his brothers and sisters, seven playing, two watching.

Their names were, from eldest to youngest, Álmos, Gabe, Iris, Evelyn, Emese, Aiden, Levi, Nicky, and Donnie.

Álmos was eighteen years old. He had jet black short cut hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a beige long-sleeved shirt, long khaki pants, and black leather shoes. He often slept more than everyone else (hence his name, which translate to _sleepy_ ), and was known to get angry pretty easily, but he calms down just as quick as he gets mad. He's the chef of the family along with Eleanor, and that's what he wants to be.

Gabe was sixteen years old and Adam's twin brother. He had short blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and was wearing an amber long-sleeved shirt, iris blue jeans and true blue sneakers. He was often calm and collected and never angry, and doesn't like seeing his siblings arguing. He was the smartest of the family, and he aspires to be a chemist, in hopes of discovering a new element.

Iris was fifteen years old. She had long jet black hair that fell down to her waist, emerald green eyes, was wearing a forest green T-shirt, a shamrock green skirt, and cool gray sneakers. She was often shy, but always warmed up to the people around her. She was the aspiring photographer and outdoor-lover of the family, often going for long walks anywhere she is.

Evelyn and Emese were both fourteen years old and were identical twins, unlike Adam and Gabe. They both had ginger hair, Evelyn's fell to her shoulders, and Emese's fell to her waist, Evelyn had emerald green eyes, Emese's eyes were green with a mix of brown. Evelyn was wearing an electric crimson T-shirt, amethyst shorts, and blue running shoes, Emese was wearing an unzipped vanilla white hoodie above a black T-shirt, a cobalt blue skirt, and orange shoes. Evelyn was known as a tomboy, while Emese was seen as more of a girly girl. They're both the music fanatics of the family, both able to play several musical instruments, owning sound mixers and aspiring to be a DJ duo.

Aiden was eleven years old. He had platinum blonde short hair, chocolate brown eyes, was wearing a black baseball cap backwards, a white T-shirt under a black leather jacket, light blue jeans, and white Jordan shoes. He refers to himself as, "thug magician," as he often does magic tricks, and speaks as if he grew up in the hood, using slangs and acting cool, but not using swear words.

Levi (full name Levente) was nine years old. He had the same hairstyle as Adam and the same hair color as Álmos, emerald green eyes, was wearing a blue-gray long-sleeved shirt, midnight green shorts, and Paris green sneakers. He was cocky and confident like Aiden, always solving problems, but sometimes got too ahead of himself and messed up instead of doing good.

Nicky (full name Mikolt) was five years old. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders, hazel brown eyes, and was wearing a cerise long-sleeved shirt, onyx black pants, and mikado yellow shoes. She was cheerful even at the darkest of times, and always tried to cheer everyone up when they were down, even if she didn't always succeed.

And Donnie was only eighteen months old. He had small blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, was wearing a cornflower blue T-shirt, dark blue pants, and small American rose red shoes. As a baby, he often cheered everyone up with his cuteness, just like Nicky. He rarely cried, slept a lot, and could speak a few words.

Adam was an actor, singer, dancer, model, and comedian. He had starred in a couple of movies, and gained fame quickly as a child actor, in action movies, comedies and even a few horror movies. He has also released a couple of singles, an extended play, and was working on his first studio album. Furthermore, he has done a lot of choreographic videos, comedy and educations videos, and gaming videos, alone or with his family, and finally, he has also modeled for fashion lines, film and song posters, etc.

His behavior was different than everyone else's because he had attention deficit hyperactivity disorder; he often had trouble concentrating on certain tasks, had behavioral problems, and was forgetful at times. He was diagnosed when he was four, but doctors estimated he'll be fine by the time he becomes an adult.

Adam smirked. "Sure, I'll join you guys!" he said, walking over to his siblings.

Álmos smiled. "Alright, you're with Iris, Levi and Emese!"

Adam nodded and walked over to his position.

"The score is 3 - 5, it's Aiden's turn to serve!" Nicky said.

Aiden nodded, before hitting the ball over to the other side.

After two hits, Adam took the third and spiked the ball, earning his team a point.

"In your face, Aiden!" Adam said.

"Aw, come on bro, you're way too tall!" Aiden exclaimed, making everyone chuckle.

"A'ight, my turn!" Adam said, serving the ball.

The Starshine siblings did everything they could around Lake Balaton, spending around a half hour playing volleyball, then spending an hour in the water (it was late summer/early fall, but still warm enough to bathe thanks to an anticyclone), and another hour fishing.

Now, the siblings were staring off into the distance, admiring the view of the Badacsony Mountain from across the lake, with everyone's bare feet in the water.

"Remember all the fun times we had here?" Álmos asked.

"Like the time when the lake froze and we went ice-skating." Iris said.

"Or all of our summer break celebration jumps into the lake." Levi added.

"Or the pranks we pulled on tourists." Aiden cheekily spoke up, smirking, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Or all the times we had beach volleyball tournaments with our classes." Evelyn said.

Adam smiled, "Or all the sunsets and sunrises…"

They all sighed in unison. Yes, sunsets were quite gorgeous from Hungary's largest lake.

"Kids! We're leaving!" everyone heard Eleanor call.

One by one, the Starshine siblings got up and went over to the family van.

"We'll grab some breakfast on the way to Paris. Ready, guys?" Michael asked.

Everyone nodded, and got into the RV. Before the RV left, Adam looked at the lake one last time with a sad look.

" _Ég veled, Balaton… nagyon fogsz hiányozni._ " he said, before getting into the van.

* * *

 **[Ambient music: The Chainsmokers - Paris]**

Throughout the trip to France, Adam was feeling down leaving his favorite lake behind, but was quickly able to cheer up thanks to his siblings connecting their respective phones to the RV's radio and jamming to their favorite songs, songs by Marshmello, Kygo, Cheat Codes, Alan Walker and more.

They stopped halfway at Regensburg, Germany to sleep in a motel, and kept going.

The siblings ended up falling asleep five hours before reaching Paris.

Michael and Eleanor, however, were still going strong, paying attention to the road.

Now, after a long, 15 hour drive, they were finally in Paris.

One by one, Adam and his siblings awoke and gawked at the nighttime lights of Paris, France.

"Wow! This city's gorgeous!"

"Look at the Eiffel Tower!"

"It's beautiful at night!"

"Notre Dame Cathedral! Awesome!"

Adam only stared. Siófok was beautiful at night, and so was the lake, but Paris was _gorgeous_. The city of lights truly gave off that welcoming vibe to their newcomers.

After driving for a few minutes, the siblings staring at the beauty of nighttime Paris, they arrived at a place they, sans the parents were not expecting.

A mansion. A beautiful, quartz white mansion, complete with a black gate, driveway, garden, etc.

The siblings were amazed at the sight as they drove in and parked near the entrance.

"A mansion?! A freaking mansion?!" Adam yelled, astonished.

Michael smiled. "Welcome to your new home, kids."

After everyone got out of the RV, Eleanor cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright kids, listen up. You guys start school on Monday, so you won't have school yet tomorrow so as to adjust. You can take your time tomorrow to look around Paris, but I have a few rules. One, stay in groups. Two, don't go too far. And three, take your phones so you have GPS. Got it, guys?"

The siblings nodded.

"Now get to bed everyone." Eleanor said, smiling warmly.

The siblings then headed inside the mansion. As they stepped inside, they were amazed at the interior of their new home.

The entrance of the mansion already led into the house, there was a couch big enough to fit fifteen people, a glass coffee table under a white wool rug in front of it, a flat screen curved television on the wall in front of the couch along with a game console and some DVDs in the shelf below the TV. Leading up a step behind it was the kitchen, an island behind the couch, and behind the island was, going from left to right, a sink, a dishwasher below it, and two microwaves over it; one for regular dishes, and one for advanced dishes, a stove, an oven under it, and a dehumidifier over it, and a fridge on the right.

There was also a circular stairway left to the TV which lead up to a second floor, where six doors could be seen, probably leading into rooms.

The mansion itself wasn't too big on the inside (few rooms), but it was perfect just the way as it was.

* * *

After debating last night who gets which room, the siblings decided that the rooms would be decided on age: left side is youngest, right side is oldest.

Going from left to right, Donnie and Nicky, Levi and Aiden, Evelyn and Emese, Iris, Adam and Gabe, and Álmos. Iris and Álmos got their own rooms.

Right now, it was a little before half past ten and Adam and Gabe were exploring Paris, wearing shades so as to not be recognised.

"Oh my god, this city is _huge_." Adam commented in awe.

"Even bigger than Siófok. We've been walking for like, what, thirty minutes? And only now are we close to the school we'll be attending." Gabe said.

Adam looked at him. "Really? Which one is it?"

"It's… that one." Gabe pointed to a modern looking school.

The school was a three story tall tan colored building with a slate blue cobbled roof.

"A modern look. Already, I like it." Adam smirked.

Gabe simply rolled his eyes. Suddenly, both boys' stomachs growled.

"We should probably get something to eat. We didn't even have breakfast." Gabe said.

"Yeah. I didn't even have a coffee." Adam said, before rubbing his left eye.

"Look, there's a bakery right there."

Gabe pointed to a bakery which read, _Boulangerie Patisserie_.

The bakery had white walls, with white rectangles slightly outset from the walls, outlined in gold. The windows were tinted black, with the letters in gold. Six of the windows had a golden design, each depicting a peel, grains of wheat, and a croissant. In the center of two of these pairs was an arch window, outlined in white. Above each arch was a small rectangular clear window. The door was similarly styled to the outside walls, with the same black window, gold lettering, and white outline. Above the windows and door was a white overlap with ridges, gold lettering, and a black background.

"Yeeess… Pastries and a coffee are perfect for breakfast!"

"Couldn't agree more, bro!"

* * *

Stepping into the bakery, to the left was a collection of glass display cabinets, showcasing lots of treats. On top of the cabinets were small displays of baked bread, ready to sell. The floors were ornately styled, with repeating designs of lilies and fleur-de-lis. The walls were wooden near the entrance, and brick farther back. To the right wes more displays, and further along was the register, where two people could be seen dealing with the customers, with peels hanging from the ceiling above, and a cast-iron oven in the background. Also in the back were various sacks of flour, and a door which probably lead to their home.

The bakery seemed to be pretty busy today, but the twins could wait.

"So, now we can hope no one will recognise us…"

"Damn straight. Last thing we need is a bunch of people yelling our names." Adam said, before smirking. "Heh, you'd think they'd let us forward 'cause we're celebrities and all, but it just don't work like that."

"Plus, I know you bro. You're not a spoiled brat, and neither are any of us."

Adam nodded.

"Who's going to pay?" Gabe asked.

Adam got out a coin. "I get heads, you get tails." He flipped the coin, and it landed on…

"Heads." Adam deadpanned.

"Ha." Gabe laughed softly. Adam glared at him jokingly.

"Good morning, how can we help you?"

The woman talking to Adam was short, had black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes. She wore a white Cheongsam with a red, black, and gold plant design. She also wore periwinkle pants and black and white dress shoes. Also, she had a silver band on her ring finger.

"Good morning, I'd like to order two butter croissants, and two macaroons." Adam said.

"I'll have the same." Gabe said. "Oh, and, do you sell coffee?"

"Yes, we've started selling coffee recently."

Adam smiled. "Oh, good. Then I'd also like a Cappuccino with two sugars."

"I'll have an Americano with two sugars." Gabe said. The woman nodded and told the man near her, most likely her husband, what the twins ordered.

He was a tall man with a large build. He had green eyes, brown hair, sideburns and a mustache. He wore a light blue shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. Like his wife, he also had a silver band on his ring finger.

"Are you two new around here? I haven't seen you two here before." The woman suddenly asked.

"Why, yes we are," Adam said. "We just moved here yesterday, actually. We're from Hungary."

"Hungary? Wow. We've always wanted to go there."

"Well, you're welcome any time. We grew up in Siófok, right near Lake Balaton."

Just then, a girl around Adam's age came out of the door.

She had bluebell eyes and medium-length black hair with blue reflections, with her hair back in two pigtails. She wore a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves, the inside of the blazer being lined in white with pink polka dots, with black trimming. Underneath, she wore a white T-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself had pink flowers and black leaves. She also had rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well, and light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles. For accessories, she wore black earrings.

She greeted her parents, before looking at Adam and Gabe. She then gasped. The twins' eyes widened behind their shades.

 _Oh boy, recognition…_

"Oh my gosh! Are you Adam Starshine?! And Gabriel Starshine?!"

Just then, the man and woman also looked at the twins in surprise.

The twins, looking panicked, frantically looked around the bakery, then sighed in relief. It was empty, and the door was closed.

Adam took off his shades, Gabe following suit. "Yeah, yeah we are, but please, not so loud! We're not ready to be recognised!"

"S-sorry, it's just…" the girl then squealed a bit more quietly this time.

"Oh my goodness! You were unrecognizable with blue hair!" the woman said to Adam.

Adam smirked. "I knew it was a good idea. Yet, my parents were against it at first…"

They all chuckled in amusement. Boy, Adam sure did know how to lighten the mood…

"Though… please, don't treat us as celebrities. Treat us as normal people. Let's just start this off with a normal introduction." Adam cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Adam, and this is my brother, Gabe." Adam gestured to his brother, who waved.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Marinette," the girl introduced herself. "And these are my parents, Tom and Sabine."

"Nice to meet you..." Adam's stomach suddenly growled loudly, causing him to blush in embarrassment. "...guys."

Tom chuckled. "Your pastries and coffee, boys."

Adam took the bag. "Can we use Samsung Pay?" he asked, holding up a deepsea blue Galaxy Note 8.

Sabine nodded and Adam used his phone to pay for the pastries.

"This ought to be good for breakfast, eh guys?" Adam asked with a smile. Tom and Sabine looked at the boys surprised.

"You didn't even have breakfast?" Tom asked, surprised, to which the twins shook their heads.

"We got up and left home to explore Paris. We didn't have time to eat. Plus, we haven't fully furnished yet," Gabe explained.

Suddenly, Marinette had an idea.

"Why don't you guys have breakfast with us?" she asked.

"That's a great idea Marinette." Sabine said, Tom agreeing as well.

Adam and Gabe looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Are you guys sure? We don't want to interrupt anything." Adam said modestly.

"Nonsense, we were just about to have breakfast as well." Tom said.

The boys looked at each other for a moment, before nodding.

"Sure."

"I'm up for it."

And with that, Tom and Sabine closed the bakery for a little bit to have breakfast with the teen celebrities.

"Well, aren't you lucky, Marinette?" Adam said, smirking. "You get to have breakfast with the one and only Adam Thomas Starshine! Who wouldn't want to enjoy a breakfast with this guy?"

Marinette smirked back. "Didn't you tell me not to treat you guys as celebrities?"

Adam's eyes widened in surprise, before he smirked again. "Nice. I like you already."

* * *

The Starshine twins found themselves in such a pleasant situation.

The boys left Siófok behind just the other day and moved to Paris, the next day they got up to go sightseeing, and now, they had full stomachs and were having a conversation with a nice family who treated them as _normal people_ , not as _celebrities_!

It was _such a small detail_ , yes, but Adam wouldn't have it any other way. This is how he liked it.

As of now, the topic was about the production of some movies Adam has starred in.

The most famous series he's starred in so far is the _Jared Ryder_ series, it's about a teenage assassin suffering from extreme memory loss and attempting to discover his true identity, whilst being pursued by the CIA.

He played the main role, his first appearance being when he was thirteen, three years ago. _Jared Ryder 2_ was released one year ago, taking place one year after the first movie. Adam played the role of the spy yet again.

Currently the word was about _Jared Ryder 2._

"...when it was shot on production, it didn't look as epic as it did in the movie itself. It seemed like I just jumped and landed on something, and in the movie, I landed on the fin of a jet."

"Yeah, I saw that. You looked totally awesome on the shot." Marinette said.

"Thanks, Marinette. Pat Greene is a guy I love working with. He often has child stars take the roles mainly adults do, such as an assassin. He told me that kids and teenagers can be like them as well. We just don't see it at first." Adam said, causing everyone to laugh.

"You think we'll ever get to see a Jared Ryder 3 anytime soon?" Tom asked.

"Definitely! Greene told me that once we have enough actors, and a good script, we'll be seeing a third movie pretty soon. Tickets will be on us."

Gabe smirked. "Just you, bro. I never said _I_ was paying as well."

Obviously, he was joking, the Dupain-Chengs could tell.

Adam playfully jabbed Gabe on the shoulder. "Keep lying."

Adam's phone then suddenly rang. He picked up his phone, and it read _Mom_. Before answering, he took a peek at the time…

 _11:51 AM?! Oh no, this isn't good…_

Adam went out the door and picked up the phone. "Hi mom, what's up?"

"Guys, where are you?" Eleanor's voice hinted a bit of anxiety. "It's been two and a half hours since you two left! Everyone's already home!"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry… we had breakfast with a really nice family and we ended up starting a long conversation."

Eleanor sighed. "It's okay, son. Do come home, though, we'll be furnishing the bedrooms soon."

Adam nodded. "A'ight, I'ma tell Gabe and then we'll be on our way. See you soon."

And with that, Adam hung up and went inside.

"Gabe," he turned to Adam. "Mom called. She said that we gotta go."

"You're leaving already?" Marinette asked.

"Mari, it's been two hours. We've been chatting for _two hours_!" Adam said, surprising everyone.

"Wow! Time flies." Sabine said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Thanks so much for the breakfast, it was _delicious_." Adam said.

"You're very welcome. Do come back anytime." Sabine said.

"Oh, er, by the way, Marinette…" she turned to Adam. "What school do you attend, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Françoise Dupont High School, why?" Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the school we'll be attending as well." Gabe said, surprising Marinette.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Adam said. "And it's not just me and Gabe, my little sister Iris will be attending too, one class below us."

"The photographer Iris Starshine?" Marinette asked.

"Yep! Get used to it, Mari; you're surrounded by celebs now." Adam joked, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Adam, we gotta go, dude." Gabe said.

"Right, it's been a pleasure, you guys." Adam said. "Marinette, do you think you could meet us outside the school before we start?"

"Well, school starts at eight, so I could meet you guys outside say… ten minutes before eight?"

"Sounds good to me. See you guys!" Adam waved goodbye, Gabe following.


	2. Prologue - Part II

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **Prologue: A new hero  
Part 2: Meet the classmates**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Master Fu!" cried a green kwami to its wielder, a look of surprise and worry clear on his face.

"Yes, Wayzz? What is wrong?" replied Master Fu, the wielder of the turtle miraculous. He had never seen his kwami and friend look so terrified before in his long, long life. "I have never seen you like this before," he noted.

"It's because I have felt something I never thought I'd feel again for the rest of eternity: the lightning miraculous has been awakened!" Wayzz quickly told his master with urgency in his voice and body language, "It's been centuries since the first and last wielder of that miraculous, and I'm sure you remember me telling you how it didn't turn out particularly well. What should we do, Master?"

"Well, it seems to me that we should look for the newest wielder of the lightning miraculous," Master Fu said with a hint of amusement.

Wayzz hovered in the air for a few moments in thought, before asking, "Are you sure, Master? What if it turns out like the last one did?"

"We can only hope that Ladybug and Cat Noir will help the newest wielder with their miraculous," Master Fu replied. He sighed and looked at Wayzz. "It _could_ turn out disastrous," he nodded at the possibility, "but it might just stop Hawk Moth too, and we could get Nooroo back safe and sound."

"Very well, Master Fu," Wayzz sighed, "Let's go and find the wielder of the lightning miraculous."

* * *

At Françoise Dupont High School, a black SUV pulled up to the entrance of the school.

"Alright guys, I know going to a new school and making new friends can be hard, but... don't be nervous."

"Tell that to Iris, mom."

"You be quiet, Adam."

"Adam, try to control yourself. Remember, self-control, son."

"I promise I'll not be impulsive, dad."

"Promise me no promises, Adam. Gabe, Iris… take care of your brother."

Adam, Gabe, and Iris got of the SUV and watch it drive off.

 **[Ambient music: Zedd, Maden Morris, Grey - The Middle]**

As the siblings stepped inside the school, Adam could only roll his eyes at the comments he was hearing.

"Dude, is that Adam Starshine?!"

"No way, those are the Starshine siblings!"

"Bro, I swear, those are the Starshine siblings."

"Recognition already, guys." Adam said, hanging his arms around his siblings.

Iris threw Adam's arm off of her. "Yeah, people absolutely love me." she said, mimicking Adam.

The siblings laughed, though Adam was distracted by something.

"Hey, look guys," he grinned, "It's Mari!" He glanced at the familiar dark hair and bluebell eyes as she made her way towards the trio.

Iris raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Who?"

"Marinette," Gabe began, "The girl we met yesterday. We had breakfast with her parents, they own a bakery."

Adam nodded along, "She's spunky too. Kinda shy like you, Irie."

Iris hummed, "We'll see."

Marinette finally reached them through the crowd of students trying to get a look of them, though the crowd was becoming smaller as it was almost time for classes to begin. "Hi, Adam. Hi, Gabe." Marinette looked shyly at Iris, who shuffled from foot to foot, too shy to begin the conversation.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Gabe coughed and introduced his sister, "Marinette, this is Iris, our younger sister. Iris, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl we met yesterday at her family's bakery."

Marinette embarrassedly stuck her hand out, and Iris shook it shyly. Adam chuckled as the two girls met. _Awkwardness squared._

"Hey, what time is it, Gabe?" the blue-haired teen asked his twin.

"Three to eight; we should head to class soon," he promptly replied, though they didn't have the chance to do that as they heard a scream from a few meters away.

"Marinette?!" a voice yelled. They all turned to see a girl, probably Marinette's friend, running towards them.

She was tan-skinned and had hazel eyes, along with reddish-brown wavy hair that went slightly past her shoulders, with the tips of her hair having a lighter shade of copper red. She wore a white tank top underneath a plaid flannel shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops. She also wore black-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side, and had a beauty mark above her right eyebrow.

"I couldn't find you and just thought that you were late again, but I certainly wasn't expecting you to know _the Starshines_!"

"Alya," Marinette blushed, "keep it down. At this rate, the Queen of England will know I met Adam and Gabriel Starshine before."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just- AHH! You know the Starshines!" she squealed, and Adam, Gabe, and Iris shared a look that clearly said: _Damn recognition._

"Uh, hey?" Gabe tentatively began.

The girl, now named Alya blushed, though she quickly sorted herself out and stood proud and tall before sticking out a hand. "My name is Alya Césaire. And yours?" she introduced herself, despite already knowing who they were.

Gabe sighed and shook her hand, "Gabe Starshine. This is my twin brother Adam, and this is our younger sister, Iris. Pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Gabriel!" she squealed once more, oblivious to the looks of suffering from the Starshines.

Marinette awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to do. Oh, for goodness' sake, she was Ladybug! She could very well be friends with both of them… right? "Uh, w-we should be heading t-to class now," she stammered, unsure of herself.

Luckily, Iris took notice of this, usually being quiet and observant, so she nodded and walked the other way, since she was a year down from the others.

Just then, the bell rang.

"C'mon, Gabe, Mari, Alya," Adam gave them a grin, "We should go to class, like Mari said."

He grabbed Mari's wrist with one hand and Gabe's with the other, before dragging the two to where Marinette was pointing to, with Alya following them too.

Soon enough, the quartet made its way into the class.

The classroom had pale brick walls, brown wooden baseboards, and a pale brown wooden floor. Large windows were on two parallel walls, one showing the courtyard within the school and the other showing the landscape outside of the school. The front wall of the classroom had a huge chalkboard, and the other walls had maps attached to them.

Immediately, Alya dragged the twins to the front row, where two boys were sitting and chatting.

The boy on the left had light green eyes, brushed-back blonde hair with fair skin and wore a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which were unbuttoned. Underneath, he wore a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which were colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wore blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. On the ring finger of his right hand was a silver ring.

The boy on the right had golden brown eyes along with short dark brown hair and brown skin, and wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front, having a black pupil, white sclera, dark gray upper eyelid with lashes, and light blue lower lid. Around his jeans was a brown belt, hidden by his shirt, though one tip stuck out a little bit below it. Additionally, he wore lime green, pink, red, blue, and yellow bands around his right wrist, blue-gray jeans, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues. He also wore a plain red cap atop his head, black-rimmed glasses, and a pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones around his neck.

"Boys, look who just joined our class!" Alya exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to Adam and Gabe. The boys looked at them in surprised.

"No way, you're the Starshine twins!" the boy with the cap exclaimed.

The twins frantically looked around the class, but everyone was too busy to realise what was going on.

Adam's smirk returned. "Yeah, yeah we are, hi." he said, laughing.

The boy with the cap nudged the blonde boy and loudly whispered, "Dude, it's the Starshine twins, how are you not freaking out?"

The blonde merely ignored him with a polite shrug and he said to the twins, with familiarity, "Hi, Adam. Hi, Gabe. I didn't know you moved to live here in Paris. Did the rest of the family come along?"

"Hey Adrien. And yes, yes they did. We wouldn't go anywhere without them, you know that." Adam greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Adrien." Gabe said.

Everyone stared at them in surprise. Since when did Adrien know the Starshines?

"Dude, you're friends with Adam Starshine?" the other boy asked Adrien.

Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I am. We met when father needed more models for one of his fashion lines. Spring of 2013, I believe?"

"2014, to be precise." Adam said. Everyone looked at him.

"See, what happened that day was, I got contacted by Gabriel Agreste, asking me to model some of his outfits for him. And, me being a model as well, and having no work for that day, I said, 'Sure, why not?' And it wasn't far away either, they were shooting the photos in Budapest, which is like a six hour train ride from Siófok." Adam deadpanned. "I take that back, it _was_ far away."

Everyone laughed.

"So, when I arrived at the Chain Bridge, where the photos were being shot, I went and said hello to Adrien."

Adrien then took over Adam's story. "And we ended up starting a _very_ long conversation, exchanging information about ourselves and whatnot, so long that we continued over social media. And since then, we've become really good friends."

"And, whenever more models were needed for a shot, Gabriel invited me lots of times. I've been in contact with Adrien since." Adam finished.

"Let's go find a seat somewhere before the teacher arrives."

Adam nodded at Gabe and the boys went to the back seat, which had two empty spaces.

As they took their seats, the twins examined their classmates.

"So, first impressions on the class we'll be attending?"

Adam and Gabe looked at each and smiled. "I like it," they said in unison.

From what he could see so far, Adam and his twin brother had someone they knew in their class and three tentative new friends, which was already a great bonus. Adrien was someone familiar and who knew how they felt about their fame. Then Marinette was sweet and shy, a lot like their sister but also different. She was quiet and awkward, but she somehow had a sense of life wisdom too. From where, Adam had no clue.

Alya and the boy with the cap whose name they didn't have the chance to get seemed too in awe of their fame, but then again, so was Marinette at first. She seemed to somehow understand that they didn't want to be judged by their fame, so hopefully her and Adrien's friends would do the same.

Adam looked around the class. To his right, he could see a girl dressed in pink with short, blonde hair who was shyly sitting in her chair and a girl who was dressed like a goth with long, straight, black hair that faded into purple. They seemed like nice enough people.

In front of them sat a jock looking boy with dark brown hair styled to point at the front where it faded into blonde. Next to him sat a boy who looked very much like a nerd, though Adam didn't like stereotypes at all, so he wouldn't judge. The boy was dark skinned and had dark brown hair.

A girl whose hair was braided with lots of different colours and was wearing a bandana sat in front of those two boys. An athletic girl sat to her right, who was wearing a cap and had messy, bright pink hair.

In front of Adam, he saw a large boy with dark brown hair cut very short, and a tuft of dirty blond hair where a fringe would be. Next to him sat a small, redheaded boy with hair that reached his shoulders. He was doodling on a sheet of paper and it looked very good. He couldn't tell what it was is the boy had only started drawing but it looked like a face. In front of those two boys sat Marinette and Alya, and in front of them was Adrien and the boy wearing the cap.

All of them seemed nice enough, but his thoughts were interrupted when a blonde and a redhead walked through the door, a smirk on the blonde's face as she and her redheaded friend sat down in front of the athletic girl and the girl whose hair was braided.

Adam had heard of that blonde before, her father was the mayor of Paris, Marinette told them before entering the class, and that because of this, she thought she could get whatever she wanted. He knew that she and Adrien were friends but at first glance, she already looked like trouble. Looks like Marinette wasn't wrong.

He and his twin looked at each other, and Adam could tell that Gabe was thinking the same thing.

Just then, the teacher walked in.

She had reddish-orangish hair, which was pulled back into a high bun. Her eyes were teal, and she had thin light pink lips, and freckles. She wore a light blue jacket, with a teal collared shirt, and a white undershirt beneath, she also wore a pair of white earrings, and she has a small gold necklace dangling from her neck. She also wore light blue pants and white dress shoes.

"Good morning, students." she greeted, placing her book down on her desk.

"Before we start today's class, we have two very special students joining our class this year. Would you two like to stand up and introduce yourselves?"

Then, the class saw who the students were, and instantly went bug-eyed.

Adam and Gabe stood up, and smiled.

 _Those faces are priceless!_

"Hello everybody, my name's Adam Thomas Starshine the Third, but you all know me as Adam."

Then, not being able to resist a comedy act, put on a confused face and started scratching his head.

"Adam Starshine? Who the heck is that?" Adrien, his friend, Marinette and Alya quietly laughed. Even the teacher let out a chuckle.

"You know that one emo kid from your elementary school? I'm that guy." The whole class laughed.

"Plus, I have occupations that have made me quite… known, you could say. I'm an actor, a singer, a dancer, a model, a comedian, and I run my own comedy/education show and gaming channel on YouTube with around 230K and 137K subs. Though, I could say, our parents are the most famous among my family. Detective Michael Vincent Starshine and actress Eleanor Starshine. I'm very glad to be able to attend this class, and I can't wait to get to know you all." Adam finished, smiling warmly at the still-shocked class.

Gabe then began his introduction. "Hi, my name's Gabe Starshine. I'm Adam's twin brother, and we don't have much in common."

Some of the class let out some chuckles.

"I'm more of a study person, myself. I'm trying to learn all I can about this world, and I hope to be a chemist one day. I'm not as known as Adam or our parents or a few of our siblings, but I have my place in the Starshine family. Like Adam, I'm also glad to be here, and I hope we can all be friends."

"A little disclaimer before we start the lesson, I'm so sorry, madame," Adam stated. "Before you guys may or may not come up to us after the lesson and ask us this and that, I'd like to ask you guys to treat me and my brother as normal people. We'll answer questions if we have to, but don't look at us as celebrities, please."

Then the twins sat down, Adam put on his reading glasses and let the lesson begin.

"Thank you, Adam and Gabe. We're glad to have you both here."

She then picked up her book and turned her attention to the class.

"Now, can anyone tell me where we left off last time?"

* * *

As the lesson ended, Adam and Gabe began packing their things away, when Adrien and his friend came up to them.

"Adam, Gabe," the twins turned to the model. "This is my friend, Nino. He was my first friend here."

The boy, named Nino shook the twins' hands.

"It is such an honor to meet you guys! Adam, you're like, one of my favorite singers, dude!" he said, excitedly.

Adam smiled warmly. "Thanks man, that's so nice to hear!"

Just then, two girls walked up to the boys.

The shy girl and the goth girl.

"Er, hello," the shy one waved a little. The goth girl nodded along.

Adam waved back, trying to make her feel less embarrassed, "Hello, my name's Adam. What's yours?"

"Uh, it's Rose," she squeaked out.

"And I'm Juleka," the goth girl spoke up. Rose blushed a bit and coughed.

"Um, I, uh, just wanted to say that I really, uh, really liked your comedy films. They're my favorites," she finally managed to get out.

Adam chuckled. _Man, this girl's adorable. She's just like Iris._

"Okay, er, sorry to cut you off Rose, but I'm just saying, you don't have to be shy around me." he said, giving her a warm smile. She blushed and smiled at him slightly, relief covering her face.

Juleka continued speaking for her, "By the way, your horror movies," she nodded in approval, "They were very good." He raised an eyebrow, "Scary-good."

Adam smiled. "Thanks! I admit, it was fun starring in them. Though, I truly was scared at times, but it was fun."

"I can imagine," she grinned. She then looked to her friend beside her and elbowed her in the side.

"Um, could you, maybe, sing a little?"

Adam smiled. " _And I will still be here, stargazing, I'll still look up, look up, look up for lo-hove, stars don't disappear, they keep blazing, even when the night is over…_ Was it good?"

Rose's cheeks were blazing red and she nodded very quickly, before squeaking out a, "Yes!"

"It was very good!" a new voice said. It was the athletic girl, walking towards the others alongside the jock and nerdy boy. "I'm Alix. This is Kim," she pointed to the jock, "and that's Max," she pointed to the nerdy kid.

"Yo man," the jock, Kim, began, "Your action movies were _legendary_."

"Thanks dude! I'm glad to hear you liked them!" Adam thanked him with a grin.

Max had already started a conversation with Gabe, about physics and mathematics.

Adam smiled at the sight. _I knew those two would become friends_.

Another group of students began to approach Adam. "Hi, I'm Mylene," the girl with multicoloured braids introduced herself. "This is Ivan, my, uh-"

"I'm her boyfriend," he interrupted with a smile to Mylene, who smiled cheerfully back, hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, that's so great! You guys make a great couple!" Adam said, smiling.

Mylene and Ivan blushed but nodded at the compliment. Mylene said, "I liked your comedy movies too. They were hilarious, you would make a great comedian."

Adam smirked. "Well, as a matter of fact, I am one! Stand up comedy, though, I'm still trying to actually stand up."

"Unsuccessfully, I might add!" Gabe cut in, smirking. Adam stared at him with a blank Terminator look, making the whole class laugh. Mylene clapped a little and thanked him for talking to her. She and Ivan walked away as another boy with bright red hair made his way towards Adam.

He was blushing a bit and mumbled, "Hello, I'm Nathanael. I-I really liked the Jared Ryder movies, they were great."

"Thanks," Adam grinned, "You're in luck, the third one might start being worked on soon enough."

The entire class was overjoyed from that.

Marinette and Alya smiled at the class gathering around Adam and Gabe.

Just then, they saw the blonde and the redhead walking towards the crowd.

 _Oh boy, this isn't good…_

The blonde started pushing herself through the crowd. "Out of my way!"

Adam raised an eyebrow. _Who would be so eager to meet me that they have to push themselves through the crowd?_

Then, the girl made it to Adam's vision.

She had light honey blonde hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, and light ocean blue eyes. She wore makeup, including light blue eyeshadow, nude lipstick, and a light peach-colored blush. For accessories, she had a gold chain necklace, with a gold sphere charm, along with white-rimmed sunglasses on her head. Additionally, she wore a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit included white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles.

The other girl next to the blonde had orange hair in a bob style and sea green eyes. She wore a white headband and glasses with a pale brown and gray rim. On her lips, she has light pink lipstick. She wore a purple and blue argyle vest, and underneath that, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a gray bow tied to the collar. She had bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, bright blue socks, and white sneakers with black soles.

"Adam Starshine! It is such an honor to meet you! Allow me to introduce myself. Chloe Bourgeois, very nice to meet you." she said, shaking Adam's hand.

"Er, likewise…" Adam said. _Already, I don't like the look of this gal._

"Chloe, just because you're the mayor's daughter doesn't mean you can push yourself through us just to meet Adam." Alix spat with a disgusted look on her face.

Adam then noticed that pretty much the entire class looked at Chloe disgustedly, save for Adrien and the redhead.

"Yeah Chloe, we were here first." Rose commented.

The blonde, named Chloe scoffed.

"Oh please. Why do you think a guy like Adam Starshine would want to talk to the likes of _you people_?"

Upon hearing Chloe's words, Adam then slowly stood up from his seat.

"Uh, listen here, _Chloe_ … who gave you the right to talk to them like that?" Adam asked, with inaudible venom in his voice.

Chloe tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

Adam glared at the blonde. " _Who gave you the right to talk to the girls like that?_ "

Chloe scoffed, again. "Please. I talk to anyone any way I want."

"Except that you don't have the right to do that. It could hurt more than you know."

The spoiled brat, er sorry, the blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up."

"I'm already an adult, you're on child level, you know."

The class gave out quiet 'oooh's.

Chloe looked visibly offended. "Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Well, you, obviously. Who else?" Adam spat.

"I am the daughter of the mayor of Paris! I could ruin your life!" Chloe finally snapped.

Adam smirked. "Oh, you're the daughter of the mayor of Paris?" Chloe nodded.

"Hey everybody!" the entire class looked at Adam. "Chloe's dad is the mayor of Paris!"

Silence filled the room, as everyone looked at each other in confusion.

Adam looked at Chloe with a mocking smile. "See? Nobody cares."

"OOOH!" The class was excited now. Adam was destroying her!

Now Chloe was mad.

"THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING DADDY!"

"And what will daddy do, Chloe? Send the swat team on my family? Strip my parents of their cash?"

Chloe was silent for a moment, before regaining confidence and nodding.

"Chloe, how could your dad strip my family of their jobs and money?"

"Uh, he's the mayor, we've got more money than we need!" Chloe spat.

"Hmm. Okay. Allow me to do a few calculations in my head. Because yes, I can calculate, I'm not stupid." Adam spat, before looking away.

"So, in your family, your dad earns money for doing his job as mayor?" Chloe nodded.

"Well, allow me to state a fact."

Adam leaned forward into Chloe's face, so as to make a point, as he began to ramble.

"My dad earns money for being one of the world's greatest detectives, my mom earns money for taking part in the shooting of different movies _all across the globe_ , my brother Álmos earns money for doing his job as a chef, and him running a few shows as well, I earn money from my jobs - actor, singer, dancer, comedian, model, and YouTube - Gabe earns money for discoveries he makes that connect to chemistry, biology and mathematics, my sister Iris earns money for her superb photos, my twin sisters Evelyn and Emese earn money together for performing at gigs, and my brother Aiden earns money from magic shows, so if we add all that up… _my family and I earn eight times more money than you and your dad ever have and will_!" Adam yelled at the end, banging his fist onto Chloe's desk.

The class was silent.

"So, by all means, go ahead. Call daddy. But how can you call him if you don't even have cell service?"

"What?" Chloe took out her phone, and the bars were empty. "WHAT?!"

Adam's phone rang, and he picked it up. "I'll call you back later." He then hung up.

"How do you have service while I don't?!" Chloe shouted.

"Uhh," Adam and Chloe turned to face a smug-faced Gabe. "because I hacked your phone and took away your cell service?" Gabe said, holding up his phone.

"Having a super smart twin brother has its perks." Adam commented.

"So, let's be real here, Chloe." she turned to Adam. "You can go ahead and call daddy, you can send the swat team on me, you can take away everything I have, but, two things. A. That won't get rid of me. B. If the tabloids would get word of that, that wouldn't have good effects, would it? _Adam Starshine and his family get jobs and money taken away from mayor for insulting daughter_. That would pretty much destroy his reputation, 'cause I got fans _all over the world_ who would _demolish_ you guys for that."

"Ergo, I'm way too big of a deal to just walk out of here, or simply get kicked out for a small error. To summarize, Chloe, I'm not scared of you. And you're not getting rid of me."

The whole class, especially Chloe was speechless. She then growled audibly and pointed a finger at Adam.

"This…"

"..isn't over?" Adam laughed. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, I was _really_ hoping you would say something like that. Because it'll make it that much more satisfying when you wake up and realize that this conversation is, indeed, over. So," Adam then made a shooing gesture. "Go ahead and take a breather."

Chloe then shouted in frustration. "Come on, Sabrina!"

And she and her friend, Sabrina left the classroom.

Adam shook his head and turned to see a class staring at him with shocked expressions.

"What?"

Then, they started clapping.

"Dude, that was sick!" Nino shouted.

"No one just _demolishes_ Chloe like _that_!" Kim shouted.

"Damn, I want the guts you have, Adam!" Alix shouted.

Adam shrugged and just smiled.

* * *

"So, you pretty much can't go out into the street without being seen?"

Adam, Gabe, Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino were walking out of the school, talking about the downsides of fame.

"Unfortunately Nino, yes, that is the case. If I have my face visible to the world, it won't take long for someone to yell, 'OMG, that's Adam Starshine!' and have a crowd running after me. Okay, I was exaggerating a bit there, but it did happen a few times." Adam answered.

"And that's not even mentioning tabloids and paparazzis," Gabe said, everyone turned to him. "Once, when we all went out to have a simple dinner at a restaurant, not ten seconds passed when people rushed over, asking this and that. Everyone started taking photos and just wouldn't leave us alone. It caused the our two youngest siblings, Donnie and Nicky to start crying."

"It was pretty terrifying, but a loud yell from dad and Álmos caused them to leave us alone. But since then, we haven't gone to a restaurant together since. We either eat in hotels, at home, or order food." Adam said, finishing the tale.

"I know how that feels," Adrien said, joining the conversation. "Once, I starred in an ad to showcase father's new fashion line, and when I went out into the street, lots of people started chasing me, asking for photos and autographs. So I have experience myself as well."

"Yeah, but you only starred in maybe, five ads, Adrien, no offense. I've starred in like, _seventeen_ since I began my career." Adam said, surprising everyone. "Like when I starred in Samsung's ad to introduce their new phone series."

"I saw that one. It made me go buy the phone immediately." Alya commented jokingly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" The whole group laughed.

"There was also this other time…"

"Help! My bag!"

The group turned around to see a man dressed in black, running away with a satchel stolen from an elderly Chinese person.

He had dark brown eyes, and was nearly bald, having a bit of grey hair alongside a mustache and goatee. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes. He also had a green wristband on his right wrist.

Adam's instincts immediately kicked in.

He ducked down on the ground, and, when the thief wasn't paying attention, sent a swift kick to the thief's face!

The impact caused him to fall on the ground and lose consciousness. It even gave him a broken nose.

Adam picked up the bag, and gave it to the elder. "Here you go, sir."

The man smiled. "Thank you, young man."

Adam smiled and nodded, then went back to the surprised group.

"Dude, you're nuts!" Nino said. "First, you show up to our school, next, you destroy Chloe, and now you stop a thief?! You're full of surprises!"

Adam chuckled. "And you'd be right! You guys aren't the first to witness me do stuff like this."

"Yeah, Adam always tries too hard to be a superhero." Gabe joked, everyone laughed.

"That was a totally Cat Noir move!" Nino said.

"It was exactly like Cat Noir! Adam could make a great plus for Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Alya commented.

The twins, however, were confused.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Gabe asked.

The group turned to them.

"Yeah, you know, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Heroes of Paris?"

Adam and Gabe looked at each other with confused looks.

Alya's eyes widened. "No.. you don't mean…"

"Who's Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Adam asked, not expecting the reactions.

Alya grabbed Adam's shoulders and started shaking him. "You don't know Ladybug and Cat Noir?!" she shrieked.

"Alya, calm down!" Marinette yelled, breaking Alya's grip on Adam. "It's not that big of a deal, really!"

"Not that big of a deal?! Girl, they're the coolest superheroes of all time, and you say they're not a big deal?!" Alya shouted, while Marinette shrugged sheepishly.

"So…" everyone turned to the twins. "Ladybug and Cat Noir are superheroes? Literal superheroes?" Gabe asked in disbelief.

Alya nodded frantically. "They're pretty much the most amazing superheroes you've ever seen! I have most of their action captured on my site, the _Ladyblog_. The site's pretty much all about the duo!"

She then started explaining to the twins everything she knew about the heroes. Alya explained that Ladybug and Cat Noir fight super villains possessed by akumas, black butterflies with glowing magenta streaks on their wings, sent by the infamous villain, Hawk Moth. Adam had heard that name before. His father had told him on his first day that he was number one on Paris's most wanted list, notorious for being able to control people and serve for said controller, simply with these akumas.

That's where the crime fighting duo come in. Ladybug de-evilizes akumas with her trusty yo-yo, and Cat Noir helps out at any opportunity given. While they've only been active for a few days, all of Paris knew their names.

A few minutes later, Adrien's limousine pulled up to the school, and afterwards, Marinette, Nino, Alya headed home.

Adam and Gabe lingered around for a few minutes, before heading home themselves.

"Iris is taking some photos again, isn't she?" Gabe asked.

"Most likely." Adam shrugged. "I'll come back for her later. Besides, that girl can take up to an hour to wait for with her photos and all."

* * *

Adam and Gabe were right about Iris.

Not far from the school, in the park, was Iris, phone in hand, taking photos everywhere she could go.

Luckily, she wasn't as famous as her older siblings were, so she had no trouble with walking around in public.

Her main focus was taking photos of flowers, specifically daisies, hydrangeas and tulips.

She was taking photos of some daisies, and moved on to tulips, when suddenly, a tall black-haired boy stepped onto the red tulips.

"Ugh, dude, come on, move!" she yelled, but the boy didn't move.

"HEY! MOVE!"

The boy turned around, and smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he then stomped all over the tulips, ruining them and upsetting Iris. He laughed and walked away.

Iris sighed sadly. "Well, there go the only tulips in the park… freaking moron..." she said, sitting down on a bench.

Unbeknownst to the photographer girl, a black and purple butterfly was flying directly towards her.

It landed on her phone, and possessed it.


	3. Prologue - Part III

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **Prologue: A new hero  
Part 3: Black Tulip**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Black Tulip, I am Hawk Moth. It really wasn't nice of that boy to ruin those pretty flowers, and it really isn't nice that many people don't have as much respect for flowers, is it? From now on, you'll have the ability to create flowers wherever you'd like, and turn Paris into your own flower paradise. In exchange for your abilities, I want you to bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yes, Hawk Moth."

* * *

 _Man, where the hell is Iris?! I specifically told her to be home within half an hour!_

Adam was walking towards the school, in search of his sister. He told her to be home soon, but it's been nearly an hour and a half since he last saw her. He tried reaching her on her phone, but she wouldn't answer.

"IRIS HEATHER STARSHINE! YOU GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Normally, Adam was calm, but he was beyond mad right now. Well, mad in worry. The anxiety was audible behind the anger in his voice.

He tried calling her again, and again, it went to her voicemail.

"Dammit, why won't she…"

Adam stopped mid-monologue when he got to the park. He was… very surprised, to say the least at the sight.

Flowers. _Absolutely everywhere_.

Flowers covered the entire park, the streets, the bakery, the school, everywhere you looked were different kinds of flowers.

 _What the hell happened here...?_

Adam then began to walk through the jungle of flowers. Trees, attractions, even _people_ were all flowers, tulips, daisies, roses, you name it.

"Why, hello there, Adam!"

A female voice startled him. Adam turned around to see who was talking to him.

Standing behind the actor was a girl with flowers covering her entire body, with waist-long hair in rainbow colors, pale white skin, and emerald green eyes. In her right hand was a purple dual-camera phone.

She looked just like…

"Iris?"

"Iris was a thing of the past. You can call me Black Tulip now."

Adam's eyes widened. _Why is Iris calling herself Black Tulip?!_

"W-What the hell have you done with my sister?!"

Black Tulip smirked. "Let's just say, I'm helping her achieve her dream. Flowers as far as the eye can see. _Continuing with you._ "

Adam was too stunned to move. She aimed her phone at the boy and shot a laser towards him…

...but just before the laser hit Adam, he was forcefully grabbed and pulled up into the air, causing him to tightly shut his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the arms of someone. A girl, wearing crimson red spandex with black spots all over it, and a domino mask in the same style. She had bluebell eyes and midnight black hair with blue streaks tied into two pigtails, and red ribbons were at said pigtails.

Running next to the masked girl was a boy wearing black spandex, with a belt at his waist that stood out like a tail, with a baton above it, and he also had messy blonde hair and cat ears. He also wore a black domino mask, and his eyes looked like a cat's.

 _This must be Ladybug and Cat Noir. Wow, never thought I'd be saved by actual superheroes._

Ladybug and Cat Noir made it to a building not far from Black Tulip, and the heroine put Adam down.

"Are you okay, Adam?"

"Yeah, thank you, miss. Er… how do you know my name?"

Ladybug tensed a bit. "Uh, you're a famous movie actor! Most people are bound to know your name."

Adam shrugged. "Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"M'lady, we have to do something. These flowers are spreading like the plague!"

Ladybug looked at where Cat Noir was looking, and the flowers were spreading everywhere they could.

The duo turned around. "Adam, you have to go home." Cat Noir said. "We'll take care of the akuma."

"It's my sister. Please save her." Adam said, distressed.

They nodded and Ladybug helped the actor get down, and then they took off after Black Tulip.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Iris is out there, with a completely different look, turning everything she sees into different flowers, calling herself _Black Tulip_?"

Adam had explained everything to his parents and siblings after getting home. After Adam was done with his story, Michael and Eleanor sent everyone upstairs and told them to stay there.

Michael then went out to see what he could do. He was an officer too, after all.

Right now, Adam and Gabe were in their rooms. Just then, Gabe heard Eleanor call his name, and he went downstairs.

It was at that moment Adam saw something on his desk. A black box with red textures.

 _What's this?_ Adam went to open the box, and then suddenly a light came out and swirled in front of the boy.

" _SÜTI!_ " The light then stopped in front of Adam and dissolved. In the light was a little sprite-like being.

The being was silver white, had little spikes on its head, as if it were hair, and on its back was a cape the same color of the being.

It opened its cyan eyes and looked around surprised.

"I'm awake? Oh my gosh, I'm awake! Ha ha!" it said in a squeaky female voice.

"Uhh…" It turned around to see a shocked Adam looking at her.

"Don't freak out! Please!" she said, waving her little arms around.

Adam closed his open jaw and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "W-What's going on?"

"Okay, I'll make this quick, since we don't have much time." she cleared her throat.

"My name's Arashii, and I'm your kwami. A kwami is a being that grants powers to a person wearing a Miraculous. Your Miraculous is the necklace in the box."

Adam looked in the box, and saw a silver chain necklace with a lightning symbol on its end.

"Don't be shy. Put it on." Arashii said, smiling reassuringly.

* * *

"So, when I'm transformed, I get powers?"

"Yes. Super speed, enhanced jump, and strength. I'll tell you more later, but one important rule, is that _no one_ can know who you are, or that I exist."

"Not even my family? I don't keep secrets from my twin brother." Adam asked.

"Yes. It's for their safety. I'm sure they'll understand."

Adam took a deep breath.

 _I'm about to literally become a superhero. And this isn't a movie either. In your face, teen titans._

"Ready, Adam? To transform, just say, 'Strike!' To detransform, say, 'Clear!'"

" _Arashii, strike!"_

And with that, Adam transformed into a lightning themed superhero.

He got a white domino mask, his hair turned spiky and stood up like a flame, he got white spandex covering his body, and a white cape. A belt formed around his waist, and on its right was a dark blue grappling hook.

The boy looked in the mirror and saw his superhero costume.

"Freaking awesome!" Before he could model himself, he heard an explosion.

 _Iris can blow things up with her flowers?! Jesus! This is gonna cost us!_

Adam looked around. "So, I got this grappling hook, and I'm quicker and more agile…"

Adam then ran out of his window and jumped out.

Arashii was right. Adam reached the neighboring building with one jump.

 _Okay, let's go!_

With that, Adam ran towards where the explosion came from.

* * *

"Oh come on guys, I thought this would be an actual challenge!"

Black Tulip shot another flower laser towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, destroying the building behind them in the process.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ladybug muttered. "How are we going to defeat the akuma when she shoots a laser everytime she sees us?"

Cat Noir looked deep in thought. _M'lady's right, only the second akuma so far and this is already pretty powerful._

"I don't know, M'lady," he replied, nervousness audible in his voice.

"I SEE YOU!" Black Tulip giggled, and shot another laser at the duo, they jumped away just in time.

Ladybug looked unsure of what to do, "That was a close one! Cat Noir, any ideas?"

 **[Battle music: Zedd ft. Jon Bellion - Beautiful Now]**

Before Cat could reply, he and Ladybug heard an audible _woosh_ above them.

They saw something white closing in towards the akuma very quickly…

...and it smacked Black Tulip in the head before disappearing!

"WHO DID THAT?!" Black Tulip looked around frantically.

"You lookin' for me, bridesmaid?!" Black Tulip, Ladybug, Cat Noir and a few people around them looked to see a boy dressed in white spandex and spiky blue hair looking towards the akumatized girl with a wide smirk.

She tilted her head in confusion. "And you are?"

The boy shook his head and chuckled. "I don't believe I have the right to say. You haven't even said hi!"

Black Tulip rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She shot a laser towards the boy. His eyes turned from brown to cyan, and he ducked below the quickly incoming laser.

"MATRIX!"

Black Tulip's eyes widened, then she smirked. "Oh, I see how it is…"

She then rapidly started shooting lasers towards the boy, and he dodged _every single one_.

Everyone looked on in surprise.

 _How fast is this guy!?_

"MARCO! POLO! MARCO! POLO! MARCO! POLO! MARCO! POLO!"

"GAAAH! HOLD STILL!"

She then shot a laser towards him, and after the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Missed me!" Right behind Ladybug and Cat Noir! They both jumped.

"How are you that quick!?" Cat Noir asked.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know myself, bro!"

"YOU'RE VERY MUCH WASTING MY TIME HERE!" The akuma shrieked.

"Then I've achieved my goal." he smirked. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, what do you guys suppose we do?"

"LUCKY CHARM!" In Ladybug's hands, a basketball covered in red with black spots appeared.

"A basketball?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know, I've seen crazier things." The boy chose not to ask at that moment, they had other things to do.

Ladybug looked around. First the lamppost next to Black Tulip, then the street, than Cat Noir, then the boy and then the basketball lit up.

Ladybug smirked. "Boys, how good are your aims?"

Cat Noir smirked. "Pretty good."

The boy frowned. "Not very good."

"We'll throw the ball around to distract her, then Cat Noir, use your Cataclysm to trap her. Then, er, you," she looked at the boy. "Toss me the akuma and I'll take care of the rest."

The boy smirked. "So we piss her off, kitty traps her and LB takes care of the akuma. I'm in!"

Cat Noir grinned. "Let's go for it!"

Ladybug started. First, she threw the basketball at her head to get her attention.

"You get the ball, you get our Miraculous!" Ladybug called, tossing it to Cat Noir.

They frantically started throwing the ball at each other, while at times, one of them threw the ball at Black Tulip's head. It was impossible to catch, and when she had it happen to her, she flew up and started shooting lasers everywhere she could whilst shrieking like a crazed lunatic.

 _Holy hell, this is nuts!_ The boy thought.

Inside his lair, Hawk Moth was furious.

"What are you doing!? Aim consciously, not randomly!"

Black Tulip didn't listen. She kept shrieking and shooting everywhere.

"Cat Noir, now!"

"CATACLYSM!"

He destroyed the ground next to the lamppost, and the lamppost fell on Black Tulip, trapping her.

She tried to use her phone, but it wasn't in her hands.

The white boy looked at her, and smirked. "Looking for this?" he said, holding her phone above her.

He then tossed it to Cat Noir, who then tossed it to Ladybug, and she destroyed it, causing the akuma to fly out.

 **[stop music]**

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

And with that, the akuma was purified. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She then threw the basketball up, and tiny ladybugs flew all over Paris, restoring any damage caused.

The unknown lightning-themed superhero looked around in wonder.

 _Wow, that's incredible. So that's what Arashii meant by the wielder of creation._

Cat Noir and Ladybug went over to the boy.

"Thanks so much for your help. We couldn't have done it without you." Ladybug said.

He smiled, not a cocky smile, but a warm one. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"Pound it!" they then did a three-way fist bump.

"We never did get your name, by the way." Cat Noir said.

"Er… Silver… Lightning." He then smirked. "Call me Silver Lightning."

"W-What happened?" A distressed Iris was looking around frantically.

Silver Lightning looked at Ladybug and Cat Noir, and smiled. "I'll take her home. Go find a safe place to de-transform."

They nodded. "See you soon, guys!" Cat Noir said with a two-finger salute, before vaulting off.

"I hope to see you again soon, Silver Lightning!" Ladybug said, before yo-yoing off.

He walked over to Iris, who looked at him in wonder. Silver kneeled down to her.

"What's your name, young one?" He asked, smiling warmly.

 _Iris Starshine. If only you knew who saved you…_

"Iris Starshine. What happened?" she asked.

Silver Lightning frowned. "You were akumatized. It's like hypnosis, but more dangerous."

He then stood up. "Where do you live? Let me take you home."

* * *

Silver Lightning dropped Iris off at her home. Inside, Michael and Eleanor ran towards her.

"Iris! Sweetie, are you okay?!"

"We were so worried about you!"

She looked towards the lightning hero and the parents saw who she was looking at.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"Silver Lightning. I'm pretty much new around here." he said, holding his hand out.

Michael shook his gloved hand. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

The hero winked. "Glad to help."

"And have you seen our brother, Adam? We can't find him anywhere!" Iris asked.

Silver Lightning tensed a bit. "Uh, don't worry! I saw him around here somewhere. I'll go get him."

He then swung off, very quickly might I add.

Unbeknownst to them, he actually swung back towards his own room.

Inside, he de-transformed and Arashii flew out of his necklace.

"That was awesome!" Adam cheered.

"See? I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you, Adam!" she said, hugging his cheek.

"Thanks, Arashii. I could get used to this!"

"Uhh…"

The boy and kwami froze when they heard a voice behind him.

To their horror, Gabe was right behind them. His eyes were widened in shock (pun intended).

He dropped his phone to the ground, and it showed he was watching the Ladyblog.

 _He had just witnessed Silver Lightning de-transform into his brother_.

"YOU'RE-!"

"SSSH!"

Adam quickly covered Gabe's mouth before he could yell out.

"Gabriel, this is something you _must not_ tell anyone. Comprendo?"

He then took his hand off of his brother's mouth.

"You're Silver Lightning? Wow." Gabe said, audibly calm.

"You can come out, Arashii. He knows." he said sadly. Arashii then peeked her head over Adam's shoulder.

Gabe's eyes widened again. "And you are?"

"Arashii. I'm a kwami, I grant Adam his powers. Oh no, this is bad! THIS IS BAD!" Arashii said, flying around the room.

"Whoa, why is this, _very bad_?" Adam said, with finger quotes.

"Because this is one of the main rules of wielding a Miraculous! No one can know who you are! It'll put them in grave danger! What if your brother gets akumatized?! Then there goes your secret!"

"Er, just to be clear," Adam and Arashii looked at Gabe. "You had to keep this a secret even from _me_?"

Adam nodded.

"Bro, you know we don't keep secrets from each other. We trust each other."

Adam sighed. "I know that. But after Arashii explained… I just… didn't want to pressure you with this, you know?"

"I know, but still, you could've told me. I'd never tell a soul. Not even mom and dad." Gabe said, putting his hands on Adam's shoulders.

Adam looked at Arashii, who nodded.

"Gabriel, listen to me, because this is important. No one, and I mean _absolutely no one_ , can know my identity. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

This was indeed very serious, Adam calls Gabe by his full name when he isn't joking.

Gabe nodded and crossed his heart. "I promise not to tell anyone that you're Silver Lightning."

Adam sighed in relief. "Okay. Thanks bro. I know I can trust you."

"And besides, if I need to cover for you when duty calls, or need to alibi for you, I'll do it."

Adam nodded, and they shared a brotherly hug. "Thank you, Gabe."

"It's really great that you have such a close bond with your brother." Arashii said.

The twins broke the hug. "What can I say? We're twins. We're closer than anyone else in this family." Adam said, lightly punching Gabe's shoulder, who chuckled.

"So, what were you watching on the Ladyblog?"

* * *

The next day in class, everyone was gathered around Alya and was watching the footage of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the new superhero known as Silver Lightning.

"That guy was awesome! It was insane how quick he was!"

"He was totally amazing! I wish I had the abilities he had!"

Adam looked at how everyone was clamored around the footage of the new hero.

"Silver Lightning's pretty awesome, huh?" Nino asked, walking up to Adam along with Adrien.

"Yeah! He's totally awesome! And let's not forget Ladybug and Cat Noir. True teamwork right there!" Adam said.

"Good point, that really was cool!" Adrien grinned.

"Hey Adam!" Marinette and Alya were walking up to Adam. "Did you see the Ladyblog? And the new hero?!"

"Silver Lightning?! Oh yes, I did!" Adam said. "Your recording was _superb_! Seriously, how'd you get that close?"

Alya smirked, "Oh what can I say? I'm just talented when it comes to researching and recording superheroes in action."

"What do you think about the new superhero trio, Marinette?" Adrien asked politely, not having heard her opinion yet.

"Oh uh, umm I-I great they're really think! Oh- mm I mean I cool they're really awesome uh, um-"

"Whoa, Mari," Adam laughed, "Girl, do try to find your words."

Marinette took a deep breath, still blushing heavily, "I think that they're really awesome, and that Silver Lightning's already a part of the team."

Adam patted Marinette on the shoulder lightly. "There ya go! That's how you form a sentence!"

Marinette punched Adam on the shoulder, then all five of them laughed.

 _Trust me Marinette when I say, I'm sure Adrien likes you. Just give it time. He doesn't realise it yet._

All in all, today was a successful back to school day for the young Starshine.

* * *

 **HEEEELLLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY! My name is Adam, or Starshine89, and welcome, one and all to my brand new story! I've recently been sucked into the fandom of** _ **Miraculous**_ **, and let me tell you guys, I absolutely love it. Yes, I'm nearly 18, and I still watch this stuff. What do you want?**

 **I'm very excited to finally be releasing this story for you guys. I've worked very hard on it, and I had some help from a very good friend of mine. Everybody welcome the one and only,** _ **Misty7books**_ **!**

 **Misty: Howdy everyone! I've had lots of fun working on this story with Adam and I've loved this show for ages now! So I'm really excited to help Adam with it. :D Also, this is my first ever collab so yeah, this is all new and awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, there's lots more to come!**

 **Adam: Indeed there is, Misty! Thanks so much for everything, girl! You have no idea what roadblocks you've helped me pass! :)**

 **Misty: No problem! I've had a wonderful time and I can't wait to write more! :D Remember to check out some of Adam's other stories too, they're great! :)**

 **Adam: Thanks, Misty! Well, with all that said, I really hope you guys enjoyed these first three chapters! Next episode is Stormy Weather. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. It'll also depend on your feedback too! Follows, favorites, reviews, they all help!**

 **With all that said, once again I'd like to give a big thank you to Misty for helping out with the prologue. I wonder if you guys can find all the references made in the prologue? ;)**

 **My name is Adam, or Starshine89, please leave a review telling us how we did, and in case you guys** _ **spot**_ **any mistakes (pun entirely intended :D), and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Stormy Weather

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **Stormy Weather**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The episode began with Adam was laying on his bed, in his room, viewing the Ladyblog, reading comments from users debating on the origin of Silver Lightning.

"Well, someone's very interested in knowing his past." Arashii said, flying next to Adam.

Adam shrugged. "Just thought I'd do something to kill some time, y'know? Look at these comments."

" _Silver Lightning is probably someone from an alternative universe_?" Arashii read, before laughing.

"I'm sure the Miraculous were formed on Earth, weren't they?" Adam asked, chuckling.

"Well, theoretically, yes. But we kwamis have existed even before that." Adam's eyes widened.

"Seriously!?"

"Yep. But, that's a story for another day." Arashii said.

"Adam!"

"Arashii, hide!" she quickly hid away, and in came little Nicky.

"Adam, can we go somewhere? I'm bored." Nicky said, walking up to Adam.

He chuckled. "Well, where do you want to go, _hugi_?"

Nicky smiled sweetly. "Well… where _can_ we go?"

Adam deadpanned. "Nicky, where _do_ you want to go?! Why do you think I asked?"

Nicky shrugged. "I don't know! I just want to go somewhere! I'm bored in here!"

"Well, how about we go to the park then? I've yet to look around there." Adam said, smiling.

Nicky cheered. "Yes! Let's go to the park!"

"Alright, go downstairs and get ready. I'll be out with you in a sec." Nicky then ran out of the room.

"Arashii, come out. You're coming with us." Adam said to his kwami.

"Okay, but where am I gonna hide? The only pockets you have are in your jeans."

"Right… that's a good point…" Adam then put his hand to his chin in thought. A few seconds later, he lit up.

"I got it!"

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm taking Nicky to the park!"

"Alright, sweetie! Take care of your sister!"

Adam and Nicky stepped out of the mansion and went out through the gate and started their trek towards the park.

"Hey, Adam?" Adam looked down at his sister. "Why do you have your fanny pack with you?"

"So I can place my things in there." he answered in a calm tone.

"But all you brought with you are your phone, wallet and keys. Wouldn't they have fit in your pockets?"

"It's really uncomfortable, though. This is a smarter method in my opinion." Adam said, shrugging.

Inside his fanny pack, Arashii sighed in relief. _He really did think it through._

Around twenty minutes later, the siblings made it to the park.

"Wow! Cool!" It was obvious that Nicky liked the park.

Nicky then smiled mischievously, before poking Adam in his leg. "Tag! You're it!" And with that, she was off.

Adam smirked. "Oh, it is on, you little goofball!"

* * *

"Hmm… If I were a mischievous little girl… where would I hide?"

Giggling was heard in the bushes near Adam.

"Well, I guess I can't find Nicky. Had she vanished?"

Giggling became laughter, and Adam smirked and pushed the bushes aside to reveal a laughing little girl.

He scooped her up in an instant. "Found you!"

"AAH!" she screamed playfully.

"Now I take to the sky like an emu!" Adam then put Nicky into his neck, and she hung on tightly, and Adam began running around, making airplane noises.

"Emus can't fly!" Nicky yelled while howling in laughter, but at the time, neither sibling cared.

It was only a few minutes after running around that Adam saw someone modeling near the fountain. Particularly, a model with blonde hair.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know Adrien would be here." Adam thought out loudly, putting Nicky down.

"Who's Adrien?" Nicky asked.

Adam pointed to the boy modeling at the fountain. "That's Adrien, a good friend of mine."

"Why is standing in different ways?"

"It's calling modeling, Nicky. It's normally for fashion, you show off the clothes you wear but standing in different ways. I've done it before too, remember? Oh wait, you were little…"

Adam's face then lit up. _Wait… does anyone know he's here? Particularly…_

Adam looked towards the bakery not far from the park.

 _...sunshine's love interest?_

* * *

" _Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl! We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beaureal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text one for Aurore and two for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply._ "

"Come on, Manon! Give that back!"

"But I wanna be a fashion designer too!"

Currently, Marinette was babysitting a little girl named Manon, who was running around her house with one of her in-progress hats.

Poor Marinette just couldn't get a break.

"It's not done yet, Manon! You're gonna ruin it!"

Manon just giggled whilst hiding under a table. Marinette went after her, but ended up hitting her head under the table. She groaned in pain.

She looked around but couldn't find her. Giggling was heard behind her and she looked back, ready to continue Manon's little hide and seek game.

She then noticed that the curtain had a slight silhouette. She giggled, thinking that Manon would be there…

...but it was just a doll with Marinette's hat.

"I'm gonna vote for Mireille! She's the best!" Behind her was Manon, ready to use her phone to vote, but Marinette took it before she could press the button.

"Hey, my phone!"

Manon then snatched Marinette's hat from her and ran off giggling, causing her to groan.

"Why did I agree to do this again…"

Marinette's kwami, Tikki then popped up behind her hair.

She looked at the little sprite surprised. "Careful, Tikki!"

"Don't worry, Marinette," she assured her. "If you can handle Manon, anything Hawk Moth throws at you will be a walk in the park." Marinette smiled.

The doorbell was then rung.

Marinette opened the door to see Adam, and a little girl holding his hand, who she presumed to be his sister.

"Hey, Adam."

"Good morning, Marinette. You are not gonna believe who's in the park, right now." Adam asked, and was about to show her a picture, when a crash was heard.

Everyone looked at Manon who was carrying a pot and a spatula, playing around.

"Manon, put that down! We have guests!" She turned back to the siblings. "Sorry, I can't go out right now. I'm watching one of my mom's friends' daughters all afternoon."

Adam smirked. "Lemme guess… another 'you couldn't say no' offer?"

Marinette smiled nervously. "What? No! I just… couldn't… say… no."

Adam shook his head. "Oh Mari, sweet, innocent Mari."

That got a hard punch from Marinette onto Adam's free shoulder. "Ow."

"And who's she?" Marinette asked, looking at the girl next to Adam.

"Marinette, this is my little sister, Nicky. Nicky, this is Marinette. A good friend of mine."

Nicky waved cheerfully, making Marinette's heart melt. _Awww! She's so cute!_

Manon then appeared at Marinette's leg, and looked up at Adam. Her eyes then widened.

"You're Adam Starshine."

Adam smiled. "Indeed I am, little one. And who art thou, young child?"

Everyone laughed at Adam's speaking.

"This is Manon, she's the one I'm looking after." Marinette said. "Anyway, uh, who's at the park?"

Adam smirked and showed a picture he took of Adrien whilst modeling. Marinette lit up like a fire.

"Adrien?! Adrien's at the park right now?!" she exclaimed, causing the girls to stare at her weirdly.

"Yep! I thought maybe we could go say hi."

"Oh gosh! What am I gonna say to him?"

"The usual. I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh." That got Adam another punch from Marinette, on the other shoulder.

"Ow! Girl, you can punch. Anyway, the girls can play there too. I'll watch them, you try to talk up a conversation with sunshine boy."

"But-"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" the girls exclaimed at once before Marinette could say anything.

"Then let's go!" Adam said, scooping both girls under his arms and running out, laughing like a maniac.

Marinette only giggled. Adam sure was great with kids.

* * *

In the park, Manon and Nicky were playing tag while Adam and Marinette were talking about how she'll say hello.

"Marinette, you don't need to plan anything out! Just go and say hello!"

"But you know how I get around him! I always fumble my words, say stupid things, completely embarrass myself around him….."

 _Aaaaaand she's rambling again. Why can't you realise that all you need is confidence?_

"Marinette," Adam put his hands on Marinette's shoulders and she stopped. "Relax."

She took a deep breath.

"Listen Marinette. Just go sit down on that bench," Adam pointed at the bench behind Adrien. "And when he sees you, just smile and wave. You'll be fine."

"But what if I-"

" _You'll be fine._ Don't worry." Adam said, smiling at Marinette. "I'll take care of the kids."

Marinette looked down for a moment, before looking up, and nodding. Adam smiled.

"That's the spirit, Mari! Go get 'em, girl!"

* * *

"Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!"

Adrien's photographer, Vincent looked around for someone, before his eyes laid on Marinette behind him.

"You! I need an extra!"

Marinette blushed. "Me?"

"Sí! To pose with Mr. Adrien!"

"Oh, no, no, I couldn't…" Marinette was about to say no, when to her left, she saw Adam nodding enthusiastically, before returning his attention to the girls.

Marinette sighed in defeat. "Okay… I-I guess I can help…"

"Magnífico!" Vincent then pulled Marinette towards Adrien.

Marinette sat down near Adrien, blushing heavily.

 _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!_

"Sorry about that, Marinette. He can be a bit pushy." Adrien said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, no no no, yo-you're fine, I-I mean, it's fine, you're always fine, e-er, I-I mean…" Marinette stopped mid-sentence and just grinned.

Adrien chuckled.

* * *

Nicky and Manon were giggling and screaming playfully while they were running from Adam, who was making playful battle cries.

"Run you fools! RUN! AAAHHHH!"

"You can't catch us! You can't catch us!" the girls chanted in unison.

Adam suddenly gasped. The girls turned to see him staring at Marinette and Adrien, who were modelling together.

"Is that boy Marinette's boyfriend?" Manon asked Adam, who smirked.

"No… but she wishes."

"Ooooh!" Manon and Nicky said at once.

"But… don't tell anyone, _okay_?" Adam asked Manon in a menacing voice, though it was obvious he was playing around.

Manon giggled. "Okay! I won't say anything!"

Nicky leaned over to Manon. "You're totally gonna tease her." she whispered.

"Yes I will." Manon whispered back. The girls then giggled together.

"Hey Adam! Can we go on the merry-go-round? Please please please please pleeeease?" Nicky asked Adam.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Nicky, saying please once is enough. Of course you can."

"Yay! Come on, Manon!"

* * *

"I should have won! I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They…"

"So correct you are. You should have won."

"Yes. _I should have won_."

"Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as _my_ weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl _really_ is. And don't forget to keep an eye out for Silver Lightning - he can easily catch you off-guard."

* * *

"Stupendous! Perfecto! Splendid!"

 _I could get used to this._

Marinette got into it pretty quickly. She started off a bit shy, but eventually, she and Adrien were modelling like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, she and Adrien, and at the same time, Adam saw something in the sky...

...and it fired an icy wind towards the park! It surrounded the merry-go-round and froze it completely.

"MIKOLT!"

"ADAM!"

The girls hit their hands on the ice, and Adam did too, but it wasn't any use.

"Stay here! I'm going to go get help!"

Adam then ran off and hid behind a bush.

He opened his fanny pack and Arashii flew out.

"I think we should be expecting a storm. Arashii, strike!"

And with that, Adam transformed into Silver Lightning.

* * *

Marinette ran towards a bench and hid behind it.

She then opened her purse, and Tikki flew out.

"Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!"

She then transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien ran towards a tree and opened his bag. But it was empty.

"Plagg? Plagg?"

"I'm not here! I'm sleeping!"

The model then held up a piece of camembert cheese and his kwami, Plagg flew towards it.

"For your information, I can smell camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents."

"Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg, claws out!"

Emerging from Adrien's place was now Cat Noir.

* * *

Ladybug quickly ran towards the park.

 _I really hope Manon's okay!_

"Manon! Where are you?!"

"Ladybug! She's right there!"

Ladybug looked towards the source of the voice and saw Silver Lightning pointing towards a frozen merry-go-round. Inside were Nicky and Manon.

"Thanks, Silver!" Ladybug then ran over to Silver and the girls.

"Ladybug! Silver Lightning! Help!" The girls were holding each other, though, in fear or from being cold, near hero could tell.

"Hold on, I'll get you guys out of there." Silver Lightning said, before taking a step back.

"Silver Lightning, what are you about to do?" Ladybug asked the lightning hero.

 _This is going to be either the coolest or the stupidest thing I've ever done…_

Without warning, Silver Lightning delivered the iceberg a hard, audible punch.

 _Holy hell, that didn't even hurt a bit!_

To everyone's surprise, the iceberg started cracking, and was destroyed.

And it was about to fall onto the girls, when Silver's eyes turned cyan, and everything slowed down around him.

 _I'll have to ask Arashii about this. Why does everything slow down except me?_

Silver Lightning then ran into the iceberg, grabbed the girls and brought them out before the iceberg fell onto them.

Ladybug felt her heart stop. Twice.

First from Silver's punch, second was from the fact that the girls were almost crushed.

Furious, the spotted heroine walked over to Silver Lightning and delivered a hard punch to his cheek.

"OW!" Silver Lightning didn't fall over, but the punch did impact him.

"You imbecile! What were you thinking?! What if the ice fell onto the girls?!" she screamed.

"Ladybug, I have quick reflexes! It wouldn't have fallen on them!" Silver exclaimed, holding his bruised face. "Also, that punch hurt."

She sighed, releasing her frustration. "Sorry, but let's face it, you deserve it a bit."

"Why?"

"For not thinking."

Silver's eyes then widened. _Oh, good job, Adam! Once again, you don't think things through! Idiot!_

"Girls, get to cover. Me, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning will handle the akuma." Ladybug said, kneeling down to the girls.

"But what about my brother, Adam?"

"And my babysitter, Marinette?"

"Adam told me to tell you guys to hide," Silver Lightning said to the girls. "And he also told me to remind you, Nicky, was it? What your brother told you whenever you two get seperated."

Nicky nodded. "Stay where I am and he'll find me."

Nicky and Manon then went to hide.

"Where's Cat Noir?" Silver Lightning asked.

"Right above you." Ladybug jumped, Silver Lightning looked back to see Cat Noir standing on a lamppost.

"Where did that strength come from, Lightning?" Cat Noir asked, with a hint of astonishment.

"I'd like to know, too. No one can just punch an iceberg and destroy it." Ladybug said.

Silver Lightning just shrugged. "I guess it comes with my Miraculous. Come on, let's go get that akuma."

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning then went to find the akuma.

* * *

Stormy Weather shot her weather lasers at everything, doing her best to attract the attention of the three superheroes.

Looks like it worked.

"Hey Ice Queen! What's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" Cat Noir asked the akuma, cockily.

"Or better yet," She then turned to Silver Lightning. "just go back to Alandale! Your people are waiting for you, Queen Elsa!"

Cat looked at Silver surprised. "Why didn't I think of that?! You're a genius, Silver Lightning!"

He shrugged. "Well, when you watch comedy all the time, it sticks onto you, y'know?"

"My name is not Ice Queen nor Elsa! It's Stormy Weather!" she said, furiously.

"Okay girl, _chill_! Why don't we just _cool down_ and call it a day, eh? It isn't very _ice_ of you of do all this!"

"A triple! Nice one, Lightning!"

That got Stormy Weather to fire a heavy wind at the two heroes.

Ladybug caught Cat Noir, but she couldn't catch Silver Lightning, and he hit the side of a building, face first.

"Are you okay, Lightning?"

"I hit a building! How do you think I'm doing?!"

Silver stood up and popped his back. "But otherwise, I'm fine. There's been worse before."

Stormy Weather then appeared in front of our heroes.

"We should be expecting lightning storms like, right _now_!" Stormy then shot a laser up into the sky and it darkened with storm clouds.

 **[Battle music: The Chemical Brothers ft. Q-Tip - Galvanize]**

Lightning then rained down from above directly towards them, but Ladybug saw what was about to happen and she shoved the boys away from her and jumped back, before the lightning could hit either of them.

"You just won yourself a cat fight." Cat Noir said menacingly, before he and Silver Lightning charged at Stormy Weather.

"Black ice!" The street was then covered with ice, causing the boys to start slipping. Stormy shot a gust of wind towards them, causing all three heroes to go back flying.

Ladybug however, caught a lamppost with her yo-yo, and she grabbed Cat Noir's tail, who grabbed Silver Lightning's cape.

The wind then calmed down and they hit the pavement.

They then jumped down and went after the akuma, with their respective methods.

"Why don't cat and lightning show Frosty the Snowgirl how it's done?" Cat asked, holding his fist out.

"Let's do it to it." Silver bumped his fist with his own, and they were about to charge at her, but Ladybug held them back via cape and tail.

"Hold your horses, boys! Think before you leap."

"Got a plan, m'lady?" Cat asked.

"Follow my lead, boys."

Ladybug then began to run along the face of a building, causing Cat Noir and Silver Lightning to do the same in the other direction.

Silver switched places half-way and the heroes yelled out their battle cries as they were about to use their weapons on Stormy.

"Not you guys again." She muttered, before firing a gust of wind at the trio, causing them to, you guessed it, fly back. This is getting pretty repetitive, y'know?

Anyway, after landing, cars flew towards the young heroes, prompting them to dodge every single one.

A bus however, was tricky. Silver's senses kicked in, and he jumped towards the bus, and caught it.

Yes, caught it. He stood up, carrying the entire bus with only his two hands, causing Ladybug and Cat Noir to look in disbelief as he put it down.

"Before you guys ask," Silver said, turning around. "I have no idea how I did that. Instinct kicked in, I guess." He then grappled away, causing them to follow him.

"What could have caused this akuma?" Silver Lightning asked, landing on the side of a building.

"Maybe she's got anger issues?"

"Or maybe she didn't pass her driver's test?"

"Or maybe…" the lightning hero pointed to a picture of Aurore. "...she lost the competition she really wanted to win."

The television near them turned on to reveal Stormy Weather.

"Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the next few days. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans! Prepare for the worst storm in history!"

"It's definitely her! The akuma must be in the parasol!" Ladybug clarified. "Come on, boys!"

The trio ran towards the KIDZ+ building where the weather forecast was being broadcasted. They burst into the recording studio, only to find it was empty.

"It was a recording!" Silver stated.

Stormy Weather laughed, and fired a lightning bolt at the lights above them, causing Silver's senses to activate way before the bolt hit the lights. He shoved the heroes aside and jumped back. The shot ended up causing a power failure in the entire building.

"Dammit! We're blinded!" Ladybug yelled.

Ladybug and Silver Lightning felt someone grab their hands.

"Do I hear a bachelor and a damsel in distress?" Cat Noir asked cockily.

"We don't have night vision like you do, Noir. You gotta help us out here." Silver Lightning noted.

"We're trusting you with this, Cat Noir. Get us up onto the roof." Ladybug said.

The black cat hero nodded and started following Stormy Weather. He ran towards the stairway and up the stairs, Ladybug and Silver Lightning following.

* * *

"Okay, I think we can-"

"WATCH OUT!"

A fire extinguisher was suddenly caught by Silver Lightning, just moments before it hit Cat Noir.

"-see now."

The heroes then reached the top of the building, where they saw a smirking Stormy Weather.

"You walked right into my trap."

A whirlwind then appeared from Stormy's parasol, causing the trio to cover their eyes so as to shield them from the wind.

"No way out now! Hand over your Miraculous!" she demanded.

"We're just getting started, Stormy! LUCKY CHARM!"

In Ladybug's hands landed a red bath towel covered in black spots.

"A bath towel? What do I do with this?"

"So we're about to be eliminated from existence, but we'll be dry? Okay, I guess." Silver muttered.

"HAIL!" A hailstorm then appeared, and hailstones started flying towards the young heroes.

"Just give me some time! Cat, Silver, throw her off!"

"With pleasure!" Cat Noir exclaimed, while Silver Lightning just chuckled.

The boys started spinning their respective weapons to deflect the hailstones, whilst Ladybug thought out a plan to defeat the akuma.

In Ladybug's Lucky Vision, as the boys called it, an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign were highlighted.

"Cat Noir, hide behind that billboard, and wait for my signal!" Ladybug said.

"Got it!" Without Stormy Weather noticing, Cat Noir then hid behind the billboard highlighted through Lucky Vision.

"Silver Lightning! Help me get Stormy Weather behind that billboard!" She pointed at said billboard.

He nodded, and then caught one of the hailstones and threw it at Stormy's head. "OW!"

"Yo Coldilocks! We're all yours!" Silver yelled, getting her attention (as if the hailstone wasn't enough).

"IT'S STORMY WEATHER! YOU HEAR ME?! _**STORMY! WEATHER!**_ "

She furiously started shooting hailstones at Silver Lightning and Ladybug.

Ladybug started using her yo-yo to destroy the hailstones, while Silver kept dodging them like there's no tomorrow.

"It's _snow_ problem, _Jack Frost_! How _Rudolf_ me to not be able to _Alp_ myself!"

Stormy Weather shrieked in anger, while Ladybug found herself laughing to Silver's snow puns.

 _Oh my gosh, he's worse than Cat Noir…_

In ferocity, Stormy Weather launched everything she could at Silver Lightning. Hailstones, snow storms, lightning bolts… she most likely would destroy the building if she continued!

 _I gotta end this quick! If she destroys this building, then we're done for! Get her behind the billboard…_

Silver looked at Ladybug, and mouthed the word, "hide."

She nodded and hid away, unable to be hit by any of Stormy Weather's weapons.

Stormy Weather fired a huge hailstone the size of the Coffeyville Hailstone towards the lightning hero, but he dodged it.

"Missed me!"

She fired again and again, and again and again, Silver Lightning dodged them.

Stormy Weather then flew up to see Silver Lightning clearly, and smirked when she saw him not moving.

"I have you now…" she said in a menacing tone.

"Quite the opposite, actually."

Stormy Weather cocked her head in confusion, but before she could react…

"CAT NOIR, DO IT!"

"CATACLYSM!"

Stormy Weather turned around to see a billboard falling down towards her, and was about to be caught under it, but she shot a laser threw it, and started flying upwards.

Ladybug, however, wrapped her yo-yo around Stormy's ankle, she then took off running under pipes, and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. She then opened her towel and flew upwards and Stormy Weather went down, thanks to the crane and the fallen billboard.

She shrieked, and whilst she was falling, the angle of the crane caused her to lose her parasol. Silver Lightning caught it before it fell off the building, then he threw it to Cat Noir, he tossed it to Ladybug, who after a spin, tore the parasol in half, causing the akuma to fly out.

 **[stop music]**

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug then purified the akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly. "

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the bath towel into the air and cleared any damage caused.

Stormy Weather then reverted back into Aurore. "What am I doing up here?"

"Pound it!" the trio did a three-way fist bump.

* * *

"One day, a Miraculous will be mine. No matter how many enemies I should throw out to win, I will be victorious!"

* * *

Adam ran back to the park as fast as he could, hoping to find his little sister somewhere near.

"Nicky! Where are you?"

"Adam!"

He looked towards a bush and saw Nicky hiding there with Manon. Once she saw her brother, she immediately ran to him. Adam kneeled down and hugged his sister.

"I was so worried about you, Nicky!"

"I did what you told me." She broke the hug and looked at her brother. "Wait until you find me."

Adam smiled. "That's my little sister."

"Marinette!"

Adam looked up and saw Manon hugging Marinette, most likely for the same reason the two siblings were hugging.

Nicky then saw a small smirk on Manon's face, and she herself smirked.

" _I know your secret!_ "

Marinette's eyes widened in fear. "W-w-w-what s-secret?"

Manon's smirk widened. "You like the model boy!"

The bluenette's face exploded into redness. _How the hell does she know that?! Wait a second…_

She turned to Adam, who gulped a bit, seeing how mad Marinette looked.

"Did you tell her?" she asked, calmly.

"Nooooo… yeah." He couldn't recover from his sentence, he just stared down at the ground.

She then walked over to him and delivered the hardest punch she could to his left arm.

"OW! Mari, you're gonna make my arm numb!"

"Serves you right!"

"Hey, isn't Adrien waiting for you?"

Marinette looked to where Adrien was at, and he waved upon seeing her.

She looked back at Adam, who nodded. She nodded too, and went over to finish the photoshoot.

However! At one point, Marinette was asked to _kiss Adrien on the cheek_!

"W-w-what?! I-I have to k-k-kiss him?!"

Adam was squealing in delight, causing Nicky and Manon to roll their eyes.

"Your brother is so silly." Manon whispered to Nicky.

"He may be a silly brother, but he's _my_ silly brother." Nicky and Manon then giggled together.

Adam took a picture of Marinette kissing Adrien on the cheek, both of them blushing ferociously, before sending it to Alya.

He then quickly shot her a text message.

 _Adam: Whatever you do, DO NOT CALL MARINETTE AND ASK HER ABOUT THIS! She'll strangle me if you do!_

 _Alya: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THEM TO DO THAT?!_

 _Adam: It wasn't hard! All she needed was confidence!_

 _Alya: Looks like the ship will soon sail._

Adam smirked at the message, before looking back at the girl and model, both of them not knowing what to say or do.

Now, Marinette, was freaking out.

 _I JUST KISSED ADRIEN AGRESTE ON THE CHEEK! OH MY GOOOOOSH!_

Adrien was blushing lightly as well, but he didn't know why.

"Thank you so much for your help, madame! That's all the assistance we need. Have a nice day!" Vincent said.

Marinette just waved before walking back to Adam, who was smirking widely along with Manon and Nicky.

"You're welcome." She didn't even react, causing them to start laughing.

"Oh man, Mari, you're hopeless." she finally let out a chuckle, before a dreamy smile came onto her face.

Adrien, on the other hand, was having mixed thoughts.

 _Why do I feel like this when Marinette kissed me? I'm in love with Ladybug. No one else. Maybe it's something else… I'll find out eventually._

* * *

 **Oh Adrien, you oblivious cinnamon roll…**

 **Alright, there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! I did need to watch the episode one more time to write down some parts, but I finally got it!**

 **Thanks so much for your support guys. 220 views, 9 favorites, 6 follows, and 2 reviews is already so great to see!**

 **Next episode: The Bubbler.**

 **Until then, have a nice day. My name is Adam, or Starshine89, and I will talk to you all later.**


	5. Stories and discoveries

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **Original chapter: Stories and discoveries**_

 **Summary: After Ladybug and Cat Noir encounter Silver Lightning, their kwamis go into a state of panic upon detransforming. Meanwhile, Adam asks about Arashii's origin, and the world finds out that he has moved to Paris, which is not good news.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Also, I went back and made a few changes to the previous chapters. Changed Adam's clothing and a few bits.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(flashback: after the defeat of Black Tulip)**

After the defeat of the akuma called Black Tulip, Ladybug and Cat Noir were on their way back to their homes to safely detransform and feed their kwamis.

The heroes couldn't stop wondering about that new guy who helped. _Silver Lightning_.

Just who was Silver Lightning? Ladybug couldn't get that question out of her head. Tikki had never told her about a lightning themed superhero, and she didn't even know any weather-themed Miraculous existed.

What got Cat Noir's attention was the way Silver Lightning dodged Tulip's flower missiles. They flew at him with a ton of speed, yet he just dodged them like they were coming at him slowly.

When Ladybug landed in her house, she detransformed into Marinette. Before she could say or ask anything, Tikki flew away and start going back and forth, muttering something under her breath.

It sounded like she was panicking.

"Oh, no, no, no no no no no! This is not okay! This is not okay!"

It went similarly with Cat Noir - after landing in Agreste Manor and detransforming into Adrien, Plagg started bouncing back and forth like a maniac.

"THIS IS BAD! BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!" he yelled.

"Plagg, quiet!" Adrien scolded. "Someone will hear you!"

"Kid, the Lightning Miraculous being re-awakened is not good news either! Do you know what this means?!"

Adrien looked confused. "...we got a new partner in crime?"

Plagg then blew a deep sigh, so as to release his panic. Panicking doesn't help, anyways.

"Not just anyone. This is the Lightning Miraculous we're talking about."

Tikki said similar sentences as Plagg.

"What's so bad about the Lightning Miraculous?" Marinette asked, confused as ever.

"Marinette, the Weather Miraculous are better known as the Lost Miraculous because of the fact that they've been stored away for at least twenty thousand years by now."

Marinette looked astonished. _Twenty thousand y_ _ears!?_

"But why were they stored away for that long?"

Tikki looked down, sorrowfully. "Arashii."

Plagg said it at the same time.

Marinette and Adrien were confused. "Arashii?" they somehow asked in unison from their kwamis.

"The kwami of the Lightning Miraculous. And the most powerful of the five of the Lost Miraculous. She's only had one wielder in history… Silver Lightning is only the second."

The young heroes were stunned.

"What happened to the first?" Adrien asked Plagg.

When Adrien asked that, Plagg somehow got even more upset. As did Tikki when Marinette asked.

"Let's just say… it's not something that was pretty."

Adrien and Marinette looked in confusion. What could have been so bad that the Lightning Miraculous was never used?

"Arashii knows this way better than I do, but what I _do_ know, is that the Weather Miraculous were always rarely used. Their powers were so overwhelming that they were very hard to control." Plagg replied.

"But Silver Lightning used his powers like they were nothing. What went wrong the last time?" Marinette asked Tikki.

Tikki shrugged with her little arms. "I suppose Arashii didn't tell him about his secret superpower. That's a story for another day. And frankly… it's something neither kwami likes talking about."

Marinette nodded and went to do her homework. One thought lingered in her head.

 _How dangerous can Silver Lightning actually be then?_

* * *

 **(2 days later. Starshine residence** **)**

" _Just a week after the appearance of Paris's newest superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new, third superhero known as Silver Lightning joins our heroic duo. As this amateur footage shows, Silver Lightning is shown to have quick reflexes and thanks to his help, our heroes were successfully able to defeat the akuma known as Black Tulip._ "

"Hey, Arashii?"

"Yeah, Adam?"

"Where did you guys come from?"

Arashii flew next to Adam. "Why do you ask?"

Adam shrugged. "Can I not be curious about you guys? Is it such a big secret?"

"No no no, it's not that. It's just…" Arashii sighed while looking down, sadly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We didn't have as many wielders as the others did. Especially me. Throughout history…" she looked at her chosen. "You're only my second wielder, Adam."

Adam's eyes widened. "Seriously? And... what happened to the first?"

Sorrow appeared in the kwami's cyan eyes. She sighed.

"Well, to properly explain that… I'm going to have to tell you about the origin of the Miraculous."

Adam leaned forward to signal he was listening.

"So, the Miraculous are powerful jewels created during the beginning of time to do good for mankind. They were based off of wildlife, hence, for example, the Ladybug and the Black Cat, the most powerful ones.

But, next to these wildlife Miraculous, which we called the Zodiac Miraculous, five others were created, based off of weather. Sun, Sky, Rain, Cloud, and Lightning. These were created to protect the other wielders from harm that may come their way. So, in hindsight, while it is Ladybug and Cat Noir's duty to defend Paris, _your_ duty is to defend _them_.

Now, the Weather Miraculous had a good purpose, but, there was one problem with them… they were incredibly powerful. Wielders have always had a hard time controlling the powers themselves, but they were able to manage. They didn't last as long as the Zodiac Miraculous wielders did, though.

And, because they were so powerful, they were afraid to give a wielder to me, because they knew that the Lightning Miraculous is the most powerful Miraculous to ever exist. But, eventually I was given a wielder, sometime in 18000 B.C, I believe. It was the first usage of electricity in human history.

However, what happened to my wielder put everyone into complete shock, no pun intended, because no one was expecting this. See… all wielders, including mine, have a secret super power. Yours, Adam, is called _Volts_. But, it's not something I recommend using.

See, Volts is supposed to transform you into an all-powerful, invincible electric being, named Volts, but turning into Volts isn't pretty. It's very long… and _very_ painful.

My first wielder ended up using it, despite warnings not to. That was my mistake, because even I didn't know what it would actually end up doing. What happened, you wonder? Well… the powers completely overwhelmed him. And once the sequence starts, it can't stop until it ends.

He didn't make it. I discovered the ashes of his remains not long after his attempt. It was at that moment our masters knew how dangerous we were, and from there, we were stored away, forever. We were never supposed to be used ever again."

By the time Arashii finished her story, tears were falling from her eyes. Needless to say, Adam too was very surprised.

"I really... hope this doesn't drive you away from being Silver Lightning, Adam. I really don't want to go back."

"Why would I want to?"

Arashii looked up at Adam. The actor's heart broke upon seeing his kwami's face. It was the face of someone who looked like she lost someone she loved. Her eyes were bloodshot and glistening with tears.

"Arashii, I absolutely love being Silver Lightning. Despite the warnings you gave me that the Miraculous is dangerous, I wouldn't change being Silver Lightning for the world. I'm very happy you gave me that warning."

Arashii's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Adam nodded. "I'm going to continue being Silver Lightning."

"WOOHOO!" The kwami was up and about, flying and zooming around the room!

"Arashii! Quiet! Someone might hear you!"

"Only I did."

Adam quickly snapped his head back, then sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, it's only you Gabe."

"How much did you hear?" Arashii asked.

Gabe shrugged. "Pretty much all of it. So, you're insanely dangerous then?" he asked with a smirk.

Adam smirked back. "Let's hope you can still sleep tonight." the twins and kwami then shared a laugh.

Adam sighed. "Listen, I'm gonna go out for a walk. Get my mind off of things."

Gabe nodded. "Alright, take care, dude. But don't be out too long."

Adam punched Gabe's arm playfully while the brothers chuckled. He then put on a white sweater, and Arashii hid inside its pocket. He then left the room.

A thought lingered with Gabe, however, as he sat down to listen to some music.

 _Didn't Adam forget something?_

* * *

Adam went out of his house and put on his blue earbuds before turning on one of his songs on his phone.

 **[Music: The Chainsmokers ft. Drew Love - Somebody]  
** **(TLM AU: Adam Starshine, The Chainsmokers - Somebody]**

" _In a town full of fancy cars, and crowded bars, and supermodels, looks exactly the way it did inside my head when I dreamed about it…_ "

As Adam was singing said song, he didn't notice something was off.

People were looking at him, and whispering to each other.

It was obvious that they were very surprised to have _world famous actor, singer, dancer, comedian, model, and YouTuber Adam Starshine walking the streets of Paris_!

They didn't know how to react. Should they shout? Should they be calm?

Adam was just walking and singing, completely oblivious to having everyone see him.

But, he was about to-

" **OH MY GOSH, THAT'S ADAM STARSHINE!** "

-yep, be noticed. Man, they always beat me to these things...

Adam quickly took off his earbuds and his eyes widened to seeing pedestrians staring at him.

He lifted his hands to his eyes, but felt nothing.

 _Basszus! I left my shades at home!_

He then saw that people began running towards him. screaming. It was time to run.

 _Well, might as well put in some funky music…_

He quickly switched songs on his phone and began running.

 **[Chase music: Geometry Dash Soundtrack - Can't Let Go]**

And with that, the chase was on!

Fangirls were screaming, fanboys were yelling Adam's name, being a celebrity is not easy, it seems.

He kept running until he reached the Place des Vosges, but…

...there were even more of Adam's fans!

"ADAM STARSHINE!"

"NANI?!"

He looked back to see his fans getting closer, one side and the other.

 _Looks like we're doing this Into the Dead style…_

He then started running through the park, dodging pedestrians who yelled his name, leaping over and sliding under benches, and swiftly dodging anyone who jumped towards him.

 _Okay, why the hell is it that everyone wants to run towards me when I get noticed?! This is why I don't go near crowds!_

He noticed a tree was easy to get up onto, and, using a boulder, swiftly jumped up onto one of the trees near the fountain.

The tree was now surrounded with fans screaming Adam, it was like a zombie horde.

 _Fangirls even want a lock of my hair?! I didn't sign up for this, mom!_

He then jumped swiftly over the fence nearby and started running towards an alleyway, fans giving chase.

With a dumpster's help, he wall-jumped onto a ladder not far from the ground, and quickly climbed up and onto the top of the building nearby.

From the top of the building, he began running towards the high school, luckily, no one saw him on the building.

* * *

"You saw that new video I posted of Silver Lightning, right? I never would've thought he loved music that much!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised how he could keep concentrating on his task while still listening to his beats. He's gotta be good at multitasking."

Currently, Marinette and Alya were in Marinette's room, browsing the Ladyblog, talking about what girls normally talk about these days.

Marinette then switched to her other social media profiles when she suddenly saw a live video that had a strange caption.

 _ADAM STARSHINE SPOTTED IN PARIS!_

Alya saw it at the same time and simultaneously, the girls' eyes widened, before Mari clicked on the video.

In the video itself, a fanboy was yelling at his phone, before turning to Adam who was running through the park, looking genuinely panicked, and, _listening to music_?

"Oh no! Adam's been found! Poor guy." Marinette commented, feeling sorry for the actor.

"Well, that's one of the bad things of being popular. Especially when Adam's a real _star_." Alya joked.

Marinette giggled. "He wasn't kidding when he said people adore him this much!"

In the video, Adam then jumped onto the roof of the building, and ran towards the direction of the school.

"Wait, he's running towards the school, we could give him a place to hide!" Alya suggested.

Marinette didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, she went outside her balcony, and not five minutes later, saw Adam running on the roof, looking exhausted, still listening to his music.

Without warning, Marinette pulled Adam back when he landed on her balcony (I don't know why he jumped down). The celeb was about to shout, but right away stopped when he saw it was just the girls.

 **[stop music]**

All three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the livestream, listening for any incoming fans.

" _Where'd Adam go?!"_

" _Aw man, he disappeared!"_

The guy filming looked towards his camera. " _Adam Starshine is here in Paris! Can you guys believe this?! What if he lives here?! What if he knows anyone here?! WHAT IF HIS ENTIRE FAMILY IS HERE?! Hopefully we'll find out soon!"_ The livestream then ended.

The girls looked at Adam, who was making a very mad face. He facepalmed loudly.

"Don't be a celebrity, girls. Ever." Marinette and Alya giggled.

"Aren't you happy that so many people love you?" Alya asked the boy who looked at her with an uncomfortable look.

"Yes, I am, but this is going a bit too far! I didn't become famous to have a horde of zombies chase after me on a daily basis!"

The trio laughed for a bit, before Adam let out a loud sigh.

"Thanks for saving my behind, girls. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Adam."

Adam then saw something weird on Marinette's walls.

"...what are those?" he pointed behind Marinette, who turned around and squeaked before turning a million shades scarlet upon seeing what the celebrity found.

Her pictures and posters of Adrien!

 _Oh no! I forgot to take down my photos!_

"Uh, uh, uh… y-y-you see, I-I'm really into fa-fashion, a-a-and…"

Adam's smirk widened whilst Alya smiled amusingly.

"Are you suuuuure?"

All the poor bluenette could do was cower back in embarrassment.

Adam laughed. _Man, Marinette, you're too damn adorable!_

"Marinette, I think it's pretty obvious you've got a _big_ crush on Adrien. I think the entire class can tell you like him."

"Is it that obvious…?" Marinette asked, trying to cover her face to hide her blush.

"Yep." Adam and Alya said simultaneously.

"She's totally hopeless though," Alya said, amused. "She's put Adrien on a pedestal since the second day he's met her, when he gave her his umbrella. She can never get a coherent sentence out around him! It's pretty amusing to watch, if I'm being honest."

"ALYAAAA!" Marinette yelled, totally embarrassed by now, while she and Adam laughed.

"Oh man," Adam said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You, Marinette, are totally hopeless. But it's adorable."

"I shouldn't have let you in…" Mari muttered, though Adam could tell she was joking.

Adam's phone then rang. His eyes widened, as he shut his eyes and slowly took out his phone.

 _Please don't be Álmos, please don't be Álmos, please don't be Álmos…_

The phone screen read _Álmos_.

All color vanished from Adam's face when he saw who was calling.

"What's wrong, Adam? You've gone pale." Alya asked. He looked up to see the girls looking at him with concerned looks.

"My elder brother Álmos is calling."

"Álmos Starshine? The young chef with the temper?" Alya asked, worried.

"Yep." He then hesitantly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Adam. Come home. Now. We need to talk."_ The phone then hung up.

"I am so dead." Adam said. "Guess I gotta go see what he wants…"

He then tried to smile reassuringly. Key word: tried. It looked more like a nervous smile if anything.

"If you guys don't see me at school tomorrow, you know why."

"He won't kill you, don't worry! He's your brother." Marinette said.

"Yeah, I know that. He's just scary when he's mad."

"Well, good luck then, Adam." Alya commented.

"Thanks for the reassurance, girls." They giggled.

Adam then climbed out onto the balcony and left.

* * *

After getting further away from Mari's house, Arashii flew out of Adam's pocket.

"You see why I don't like going near crowds?" Adam asked his kwami with a deadpan look.

"Yikes. At least those people love you." Arashii said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, but they don't gotta run towards me screaming, y'know?"

Arashii just shrugged her little arms.

He sighed. "Come on, let's get home. Álmos is definitely gonna bite my head off. Arashii, strike!"

Silver Lightning then used his grappling hook and swung away from the building, heading towards the Starshine residence.

* * *

He landed not too far from the mansion and detransformed. Adam then unlocked the mansion's gate with the passcode and walked inside.

When he opened the door, all his siblings were standing there, Álmos was looking at him with a pissed look. Adam paled.

"Adam." Álmos walked forward and held his phone in front of Adam's face. It was the livestream.

"Explain this."

Adam looked down in shame. "I accidently left my shades at home. I'm sorry."

"You left your shades at home? How many times has this happened?"

"I… I don't know. I-I didn't count."

" **THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED THANKS TO YOU!** _ **THE SEVENTH TIME!**_ "

All siblings stepped back from Álmos. It was a fact - Álmos Starshine was _terrifying_ when he was mad.

They decided to go back into their rooms to let the two brothers talk things out.

"Every damn time it's always you! What am I going to explain to mom and dad when they get home?! That you made us get discovered again?! You always forget your damn shades, you stupid idiot!"

Adam was on the verge of tears now.

Álmos was about to yell again, when he saw how his brother was behaving. He then let out a deep sigh and calmed down. He did calm down as quick as he got mad, anyway.

 _Great job, you imbecile. You made your brother upset again._

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"No, it's okay, really. It is my fault, anyway."

"That doesn't matter. Besides, crazed fans can't get in thanks to the gate." The brothers then shared a laugh.

Álmos then looked down with a sad look. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, bro. I know how much it upsets you. It's just annoying that we can't go out without being seen, y'know?"

Adam then hugged his brother. "I forgive you, dude." Álmos hugged him back.

"Come on, let's watch some soccer." The boys then sat down to watch TV, but immediately it went to the news channel.

" _And in other news, the world famous Adam Starshine has been found in Paris! As seen from this livestream, the filmer speculates that the rest of the Starshine family may with him somewhere in the city. Are these predictions true? If all goes well, we'll get an answer soon. This has been Nadja Chamack with the 4 PM news! Don't be bemused, it's just the news!_ "

Adam looked at Álmos who was looking at him with a blank face. He then started laughing.

"Don't worry, little dude! I'm not mad at you!" He exclaimed, ruffling Adam's dyed hair, causing him to laugh as well.

"Hey, if you ruin my hair, you're the one re-dying it for me!"

The brothers then laughed again.

"So, seems we've been discovered now." The boys turned around to see Michael looking at them with an amused look.

"It's Adam's fault." Álmos grumbled, pointing at Adam, who threw his arms up with a glare.

"It doesn't matter." Michael then smirked. "Your mother's been discovered a day before you have anyway, Adam."

Adam looked surprised. "Really? How'd it happen?"

Michael shrugged. "She didn't tell me."

"GUYS! THE GAME IS STARTING!"

The siblings ran downstairs, sans Emese, Levi, Nicky and Donnie who stayed upstairs to play around.

" _Mbappe's found an opening, he's almost got it, GOAL!"_

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAALLLL!" The family was celebrating over the amazing goal.

It seemed as if today never even happened for anyone.

They've been discovered countless times anyway. What's the difference here?

* * *

 **Decided to leave it there for now. Hopefully you guys enjoyed my first original chapter! Excuse me for the poor sports commentary at the end, by the way. I've always watched soccer in Hungarian, so I didn't really know what words to use.**

 **There will be times where songs I use in the story have Adam featured in this AU, so under the original title will be what it's called in the TLM AU, as I call it.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! My name is Adam, or Starshine89, and I'll see you guys on** _ **The Bubbler**_ **. Peace.**


	6. The Bubbler

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **The Bubbler**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners. Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The episode began in Marinette's house, where she was sleeping soundly.

That is, until her smartphone started blaringly loudly.

Where she would normally be difficult to wake up, today Marinette immediately sprung out of her bed in joy.

"Happy birthday- GAH!" she was stopped by one of her mannequins.

"Happy birthday!" she twirled around before landing on her chair. She turned on her computer to reveal her collage of her photos of Adrien, heavily stylized with pink hearts.

She sighed dreamily. "Happy birthday, Adrien." she then made kissing noises to her computer.

Now, if only I could place Adrien in her place… wait, did I just write this down?!

* * *

Adam and Gabe were up and about, going to their private bathroom, showering, brushing their teeth, etc.

"Yo Gabe! You remembered to get a gift for Adrien?" Adam asked.

"Of course I did!" Gabe replied, poking his head out from the boys' bathroom. "It's the blue box with the yellow stripes."

Adam nodded and got his present, which was a circular white box with dark blue stripes.

"Come on, bro, we're not gonna make it." Adam complained, waiting outside.

"There's this thing called patience, dude. You need it in life." Gabe said smugly, causing Adam to groan.

"Waiting ain't my game, you know that." Gabe shrugged before using mouthwash.

"I'm waaaaitiiiing…"

"Adam, quit whining!" Adam chuckled.

Gabe then came out of the bathroom, got his stuff and followed Adam down the stairs.

* * *

In Adrien's room, he was currently brushing his teeth and getting ready for the school day, when Plagg flew over with a piece of camembert cheese tied onto a red bow.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!"

Adrien was disgusted. "Bleh! Plagg, get that smelly cheese out of my face!"

"Suit yourself!" Plagg then ate the entire piece of cheese in one go.

As to how kwamis do that, I guess we'll never know…

Adrien was about to walk out of his room, fully dressed, when he suddenly stopped and looked down in a bit of sadness.

"Is everything okay, Adrien?" Plagg asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything's okay. I guess…" he sighed. "I guess it's just that... I don't really get to celebrate my birthday anymore. And… it kind of bothers me."

"Why don't you ask that actor guy to throw you a party?"

"Adam? Yeah, maybe. He is pretty good at throwing parties."

"And who knows? Maybe he can actually convince your dad to have a party!"

"Well, father's a hard nut to crack. We'll just have to wait and see."

Plagg then hid away in Adrien's jacket as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Marinette!" the girl in question stopped to look at her mother as she walked down the stairs. "Don't forget to clean your room after school today."

"But mom, it's Friday! Plus, I already have plans with Alya!" she protested.

Sabine smirked. "Okay, I'll do it then. But expect me to come across some of your private stuff, like your emails, or your diary…"

Marinette's eyes widened. _Darn! She wins again!_

"Okay, okay! I'll do it later today." she said, before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and waving goodbye.

* * *

"So you think we could actually throw a party for Adrien? The guy needs one." Gabe asked his brother.

"I don't think so, I know so. He'll get a birthday party whether he likes it or not." Adam answered, causing the blonde boy to chortle.

"But there's also the elephant in the room. Gabriel Agreste." he said.

Adam just shrugged. "Meh, I'm sure I can convince G-money to throw his son a party."

Gabe burst out laughing. "G-Money?! That's the best thing I've heard all day! I've gotta remember that one, hahaha!"

"I was saving it for Adrien, actually, but I guess you get the sneak peek then!" Adam said, laughing along with his brother.

 _Man, Adrien needs what I have._

* * *

Adrien was alone as usual.

His father pretty much never ate with him. Not on Christmas, not on Easter…

...not even on his birthday.

The boy just silently ate his food. His father's assistant Nathalie then walked towards him with a tablet in her hands.

"Your schedule, Adrien." she then handed him the tablet, allowing him to look it over.

"Thanks Nathalie. Umm…" she turned around before she could leave. "Did my father get back to you about my birthday party?"

"Well, er… he doesn't think it would be a good idea."

Adrien slowched in his seat. "Figures."

Nathalie looked at the boy with sympathy. "Happy birthday, Adrien." She then walked away.

* * *

After school ended, getting a few happy birthday messages here and there, Adrien was sitting on the stairs, alone. He then spotted Adam and Gabe walking towards him with smiles on their faces.

Adam was the first to sit down to Adrien's right.

"He-hey, Adrien! Happy birthday, buddy!"

"Happy birthday, Adrien!"

Adrien's face immediately lit up upon seeing that he had gifts.

"Thanks, guys!" Adrien exclaimed, taking the respective boxes the twins gave him.

Adrien opened the circular box first, Adam's present.

"A smartwatch?!" Adrien was overjoyed. He had been looking for a good smartwatch lately, but he never knew what to choose. But knowing Adam, who was quite the techy, it wasn't hard for him to choose.

"Yep! You never knew what to choose, so I chose for you. Say hello to the _Samsung Gear S3 classic_!"

Without waiting, Adrien put the watch on his left wrist, but stopped when he realised he still had Gabe's present to open.

He opened the blue and yellow box to open a physics book. But not just any book.

A book written by one of his favorite authors of the physics realm. Adam Becker.

"Wow! I've wanted a book like this for so long! Where'd you find it?"

Gabe just smiled. "I have my sources."

Adrien was so happy. "Thanks for the presents guys." he then turned on his smartwatch, and was about to set it up, before Nino came along.

 _I'll set it up at home._

"Yo, yo, yo! Happy birthday, Adrien! Hey, dudes." Nino said, sitting down to Adrien's left, giving him a rectangular red box.

Adrien smiled. "Thanks, Nino!"

Inside the gift was a pair of wireless earbuds.

"This'll be useful when you're exercising. No wires to disturb your session bro!"

"Thanks, man! I could even hold a one-member party with this." Adrien joked, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Speaking of which, do you think we'll be able to get you a birthday party, Adrien?" Nino asked.

Adrien, Adam and Gabe looked at him in uncertainty.

"Er, Nino, I… don't think Adrien might have a birthday party." Gabe said with a frown.

Nino's eyes widened. "Seriously?! But it's his birthday! Why can't he have one?"

"Mr. Agreste says that it may not be a good idea. Right, A?" Adam said, looking over to just Adrien, who just nodded.

"Man, that blows! You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and live life a little." Nino complained, blowing some bubbles.

Adrien shrugged. "Eh, I'm pretty sure father was a downer back then too."

Adam smirked. "So you don't expect that like, I don't know, twenty years ago, Mr. Agreste was like going to every party on the block in like a banana suit and a ton of champagne, and whenever he appeared all you heard was _G-MONEY IN THE HOUSE_ before all the carnage began?! You really don't?!"

All of the boys burst into laughter.

"G-MONEY IN THE HOUSE! OH MY GOD I'M DYING!" Nino yelled.

Eventually the boys' laughter died down.

"Haha, thanks Adam…" Adrien said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I needed that."

"Can you imagine it though?"

Adrien began chuckling as it grew into laughter. "No, but that you said it, I just imaginied i-hi-hi-hit! Hahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, near the boys were Alya and Marinette. Alya was trying to get Marinette to give Adrien _her_ birthday present, but she was too afraid to go give it to him.

Come on girl, all you need is confidence…

"Just like the narrator said, Marinette! You can do this!"

Dammit Alya, you can't read what I say!

"Okay, I can do it, I can do it…" she peeked over the wall to look at Adrien, but she immediately lost confidence.

"I can't do it!"

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Adam saw her.

The boys began chatting as Adam went over to the girls.

Adam walked over to Alya and Marinette and smirked. "Hey girls. What's up?"

"Hey Adam. Marinette here," Alya flung an arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Would like to give Adrien a gift, but is way too shy to do it."

"What's holding her back? It's not like Adrien's not gonna like the gift. I'm sure he'll accept anything!" Adam exclaimed.

Alya shrugged. "She's been stalling all morning. All day, even."

Adam sighed. "Alright, come on." He grabbed Marinette's free arm and began (gently) pulling her to the stairs.

"Wait, where are we…" Marinette's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Adam, don't…!"

"Hey Adrien." Marinette immediately hid behind Adam when said model turned to look at him.

"Marinette here," Adam stepped aside to show Marinette. "Also has a gift for you!"

Marinette immediately exploded into redness as Adrien approached her.

Adam elbowed Marinette, who was just staring, and she immediately regained consciousness.

"U-U-Uh, I-I gift a got for you, I-I mean, I got a you for gift, oh nononono, I mean…"

The boys were just looking at her with confused looks. She looked at Alya behind the wall who took a breath, so as to signal to do the same.

Marinette took a deep breath. "I… got a gift… for you. Happy birthday." she said, smiling and handing over the gift.

 _YES! I DID IT!_

Adrien's face lit up like a fire. "Thank you, Marinette!"

Adrien took the gift, but before he could open it, Chloe appeared.

"Out of the way, bozos." Chloe said, attempting to shove Adam and Marinette aside, but Adam resisted Chloe's shove.

"We were here first, Chloe. Mess off." Adam declared, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Can I not say happy birthday to Adrien?" she said, throwing her arms around him. He was clearly uncomfortable with it.

Adam pushed Chloe's arms off. "And shove us aside, when Adrien was about to open a gift, call us bozos, and throw yourself at him when he is very obviously uncomfortable with you being here?"

Adrien's face, without a delay became poker when Chloe looked at him.

"This isn't true, is it, Adrikins?"

Adam cut in before Adrien could answer. "If you want to wish him an oh so happy birthday, where's _your_ gift?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Who asked you, _Adam Starshine_?" She spit out his name as if it were forbidden to say.

Adam shot the blonde his iconic smirk. "Still better, richer and more famous than you."

Chloe was about to retort, but her mind came up blank.

"DAMMIT!" she shrieked before walking away.

Everyone let out a laugh. "Nice job, Adam." Marinette commented, she and Adam then high fived.

Adrien however, was not pleased.

"Was that really necessary, Adam?" Adrien questioned with a disapproving glare.

The celeb simply shrugged. "Naw man, I just wanted to."

Adrien rolled his eyes. _Man, Adam's never going to change. Now, Marinette's present…_

The young model opened up his love interest's present, and inside was a fashionable, cyan scarf.

Adrien's eyes widened. "Wa-ha-how! What a nice scarf!" Without hesitation, he put it on.

Adam whistled. "Lookin' good, buddy! Marinette's design looks great on you!" Gabe and Nino nodded in agreement.

Marinette was only blushing and staring. _Oh no, he's cute…_

Without thinking, Adrien hugged Marinette. "Thanks so much for the scarf, Marinette! I love it!"

Marinette's face was redder than the setting sun's. She could barely speak after he let go of the embrace.

Adrien's limousine then arrived.

"Gotta go, photoshoot. See you soon, guys!" Adrien said, waving, still wearing the scarf.

"Nice job, girl! Uh, Marinette?"

Adam was about to leave, when he saw Marinette, still blushing, frozen in place. Alya was waving a hand in her face, but to no reaction.

"Marineeeeeette!" Adam shouted, snapping her out of her trance.

"He… he… he hugged me…" the overjoyment was very visible on Marinette's face.

Adam patted Marinette's shoulder. "See, Marinette? Grow a bit of confidence and Adrien will be head over heels when he sees you!"

That got Adam a hard punch on the shoulder from the bluenette.

"OW!" Adam rubbed his right arm.

"RIP, Adam's arms." Gabe said to Nino. All of them let out a collective laugh.

 _Man, why won't Adrien's dad let him have a party? I think I'ma have a chat with Adrien's old man._

* * *

"Where did Adrien get that scarf? It's been on him ever since I saw it."

Nathalie answer to Adrien's father through the intercom. "It's from one of his classmates. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I believe. It was a nice scarf in my opinion."

"Indeed. Did you remember to buy Adrien a present from me?"

Nathalie's eyes widened. "Um, sir, you didn't ask me to."

"Yes, I did!"

"Of course Mr. Agreste, consider it done."

"Good."

Nathalie put a hand to her mouth in fear upon ending the call. She was about to go out to look for something, but someone showed up to the gate, the doorbell indicating. The camera showed a young boy in a red cap.

"Uhh, hi?"

* * *

"Mr. Agreste will be downstairs shortly."

Nino fidgeted with his bubble blower, examining the place, before Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste showed up on the stairs.

"Adrien isn't home yet."

"Er, I was actually coming to see you, du... sir."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah. Look, I get it, you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, du… sir! It's all he wants!"

Gabriel wasn't convinced though. "No. That's final." he said, holding up his palm.

Meanwhile, Adrien entered the mansion while no one was looking.

"Seriously? Come on, he never messes up in class, he does everything you tell him, fencing, Chinese, piano, photoshoots…"

"Nino?"

The boy turned around to see his friend.

"I kept true to my word." he said, before turning to Gabriel. "Show some awesomeness, du… sir."

Anger was seen on the fashion designer's face. Adrien quickly jumped in to save his friend.

"Nino, it's fine, really."

"Listen, young man." The booming voice of Gabriel Agreste made both boys turn to face him. "I decide what's best for my son, and I've just decided you're a bad influence. You are not welcome in my house anymore. Leave."

Nino stormed out angrily.

"Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me."

Adrien ran out to catch Nino at the front doors on the mansion.

"Nino, wait! I'm sorry about my father."

The cap-wearing boy let out a frustrated sigh. "It's just not okay, dude!"

"Whoa, guys, what's going on?"

The boys turned to see Adam walking up to them. Wearing his shades of course, to avoid recognition.

"Well," Nino turned to Adam. "I just had a conversation with Adrien's dad, and for whatever reason, he's just not cool with him having a party!"

"Nino, sorry to say this man, but G's always been like this. He has his reasons." Adam said.

"But still! It's Adrien's birthday!"

Adam looked mad behind his sunglasses and shrugged. "Personally, I don't think he even cares." he spat, making Nino mad.

"Adam, stop. You know that's not the case." Adrien said.

"Then enlighten me, Adrien."

The model's eyes widened a bit. All he could do was shrug. He wasn't expecting Adam's comeback. "You said it yourself. He has his reasons."

"Still." Adam and Adrien looked at Nino. "Totally uncool." He said, before walking away.

Adrien sighed. "Thanks anyways, Nino." Adam patted Adrien's shoulder.

"Your dad might not be okay with you leaving the area. Go inside, I'll go after Nino and let you know if anything happens."

Adrien smiled. "Thanks, Adam." the boys fist-bumped.

"Got your back, bro." Adam then ran after Nino.

* * *

"Hawk Moth is my name, and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you get rid of these horrid adults. All you have to do is get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir, all the while keeping an eye out for Silver Lightning. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Hawk Moth."

* * *

Purple bubbles flew all over Paris, capturing adults everywhere they went, turning from yellow to green once they capture its victim.

"Haha! This is so sweet! No more adults means total freedom! Woo!"

Bubbler was having the time of his life. The citizens however? Not as much.

Children were crying when they saw their parents taken away from them.

When Adam saw the bubbles in the sky whilst looking for Nino, he immediately sprinted towards the source, just barely seeing Hawk Moth's newest akuma causing havoc.

Adam hid away whilst Arashii flew out of his fanny pack.

"Well Arashii, what do you get when you cross Gabriel Agreste with Nino Lahiffe?"

Arashii rolled her eyes. "Tell me."

"You get a bubble-wand wielding maniac taking our family members away from us!"

"Yeah, that's…"

"No! For real!"

Arashii looked to where Adam was looking and saw Michael, Eleanor and Álmos in green bubbles flying above the city, while back at the Starshine residence, everyone else was terrified upon seeing the adults taken away.

"Come on, we gotta save the adults! Arashii, strike!"

Silver Lightning emerged from the hiding place. He was about to go after the Bubbler, when he saw two kids crying, whilst a teenage girl tried to comfort them.

 _Siblings._

He walked over to them.

"Hey, hey, hey…" the children stopped crying upon seeing the hero.

He crouched in front of them. "Don't cry. Ladybug, Cat Noir and I will get your parents back. Until then, I need you guys to be brave for me. Alright?"

The children wiped their tears and nodded frantically to Silver Lightning.

He looked at the girl. "Take care of your little siblings, okay?"

She nodded, and Silver Lightning gave them a two-finger salute before turning around and grappling off.

"Go, Silver Lightning!"

* * *

"Adrien liked my gift, Tikki! And he hugged me, you hear?! _Hugged me_!"

"I'm so happy for you, Marinette!"

Marinette was about to get started on her homework, when she heard her mother and father both yelling.

"Marinette! Marinette!"

She ran downstairs in a flash, only to see her parents being taken away by green bubbles.

"Mom! Dad!"

She went back inside. Her kwami flew next to her.

"Looks like homework will have to wait. Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug yo-yoed away from Marinette's balcony.

"Yay! Go Ladybug!"

* * *

"Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Woohoo."

Adrien got up after finishing his meal and was about to walk back to his room…

...only to stop at the staircase when he realised just how… empty the place was.

"Nathalie? Father?"

He sighed sadly and walked out. But to this surprise, outside were his classmates!

"Happy birthday!"

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy! Guess what? Daddy's gone! While the cat's away, the mice are out to play!"

Upon closer inspection, Adrien recognized the weirdly-painted guy.

"Nino?!"

"The Bubbler's bought ya boys together for one reason - to par-tay!"

"WOO!"

The Bubbler then jumped down into a DJ booth. "Let's get this party started, dudes!"

He then began playing music and everyone started dancing. Adrien ran to his room.

"Come on, people! I brought you here to party! So dance… unless you want to join the adults in the sky!"

He laughed as fireworks shot up into the air. Without a second to waste, everyone regained their "good" mood and danced.

* * *

"Excellent! It won't be long before Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning show up to meet their demise! Mwahahahahaha!"

* * *

"This isn't okay, Plagg! We gotta transform! Claws…"

"Now let me stop you before you say it!" Plagg flew up to Adrien's face. "Haven't you always wanted a party?"

"Well… yeah! But Nino's been akumatized! We have to help him!"

"But you might not get this chance again! Your dad's not here, so you can go ahead and have a little fun while it lasts! Afterwards, we can stop the akuma!"

Adrien hesistated a bit, but nodded. "You're right. Let's go enjoy this!"

* * *

Silver Lightning cruised through the air until eventually meeting up with Ladybug.

"Glad you could join me on this wonderful day, LB!"

Ladybug punched his arm in a friendly way. "Nice to see you too, Silver Lightning. Did you find any clues to today's akuma?"

Silver shrugged. "All I know is that the adults are floating around Paris in giant bubbles. Pretty weird, but I know that no matter how unusual things can get, we shouldn't underestimate any akuma."

Ladybug smirked. "Wow, those were the first wise words I've ever heard you say."

Silver looked at Ladybug wide-eyed. "Nani?! What's that supposed to mean?"

The spotted heroine simply giggled. "You'll figure it out eventually." She then yo-yoed away.

Silver chuckled and grappled off towards her.

"So where we headed, LB?" Silver Lightning asked, flying above Ladybug.

"Still wondering how you're that fast…" she mumbled to herself. They landed on a building top before seeing something in the distance.

"The fireworks!" Ladybug pointed in a particular direction and Silver saw fireworks shooting up into the sky.

 _Hey, isn't that where Adrien lives?_

"That's gotta be where the akuma is! Let's go!" Silver shot his grappling hook towards a building, then literally zoomed towards the place.

Ladybug sighed and followed him.

* * *

"Hey, nice party! I guess, since it is my first one!" Adrien said to Rose, who gave him a weak double thumbs up.

The "party" was in full swing by now, though it was so clear that it was a forced party and everyone was just dancing not to piss off the Bubbler.

Yet Adrien didn't see it. What the hell, dude…

Chloe motioned Sabrina to head over to the DJ booth, which she did.

"Uh, I'm request a… s-slow dance…" she said to the akuma, frightened.

The Bubbler looked at her a bit confused. "Uh, isn't it a bit early for that?"

Chloe groaned loudly. She shoved Sabrina aside and put on a sweet face. Ugh, who would fall for that? Bubbler, I guess.

"It's for Adrien. You know… his first slow dance?"

"Ooooh! You got it, girl!" Without hesitating, Bubbler switched to a slower song and everyone began dancing, still sad. Chloe walked up to Adrien.

"Er, Chlo? Is it just me, or is everyone acting a bit weirdly?"

"Oh, forget about them! Come on, let's go dance!" Chloe said, pulling Adrien with her.

At the time, Silver Lightning and Ladybug appeared on a balcony across the Agreste mansion and saw the party going on.

"Wow. I can throw a way better party than that." Silver said, pointing at the Bubbler-type party.

Ladybug gasped upon seeing Adrien and Chloe dancing together. Ferocity took over when she witnessed Chloe attempt to kiss Adrien, him backing away.

"Oh, I am NOT having that! LUCKY CHARM!"

In Ladybug's hands, a record disc appeared.

"Uhh, question, Ladybug?" she looked at Silver. "What made you want to use your power?"

"This party doesn't look right to me. It's time to stop it!" she then threw the record over to the ledge, and it bounced back and landed onto the DJ booth, increasing the volume and landing onto the empty spot. Dance music began playing and the pairs broke up. The Bubbler then realised the song had been switched.

"What the?! Who hijacked my mix?"

"Yours truly!" everyone looked to see Ladybug and Silver Lightning. Her earrings' alarms began ringing.

"Silver, I'm about to detransform. Can you distract Bubbler long enough for me to recharge?"

Silver Lightning smirked. "I can do anything." He then jumped down and Ladybug yo-yoed away.

"Wow, you have a party and you don't even invite me? How rude!"

"No one sent you an invitation, lightning dude! Beat it!"

"Eh… nah. I'd rather stay."

" _Bubbler! Watch out with Silver Lightning. We need him out of the picture if we want the Miraculous, but he's a sneaky one! Be cautious."_

 **[battle music: K-391 ft. Alan Walker, Julie Bergan, Seungri - Ignite]**

"No sweat, Hawk Moth!" Bubbler shot three bubbles towards Silver Lightning, but he jumped over the first one, slid under the second, and destroyed the third one with a punch, all the while running towards the akumatized boy.

Bubbler jumped away as Silver Lightning jumped to attempt to grab him. He then noticed the plug.

He smirked and jumped towards it and unplugged it, ending the music. Not the battle music, the music they hear, only we can hear the battle music. At times.

"Next time, _I_ throw the parties, Bubble-butt!"

Bubbler groaned. "Why you gotta be like that, man?"

Silver Lightning's smirk disappeared. "Well, I got me a few reasons, bubblegum. First, the people here are not enjoying themselves. Second, half of Paris is in the air. Third, this isn't a real party! And four, you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having "fun", according to your rules! Harsh, bro."

"Have it your way, Silver Lightning!" Bubbler began shooting bubbles to the classmates. Time slowed down for Silver Lightning however as his eyes turned cyan.

 _Okay, time to go Hitman mode!_

After observing and calculating where to launch himself to destroy the bubbles, in an instant, Silver zoomed over to each bubble and destroyed it, saving everyone from being taken away.

Everyone was amazed at how _quick_ Silver Lightning was. It was true that he was fast on his feet, but to calculate where to go with such speed and precision was pretty mind-blowing.

Even to the akuma and its controller.

Meanwhile, Marinette snuck in and got some cookies for her kwami a minute before, and Adrien had just snuck inside to transform.

"I think I had enough fun. I'll leave it to Adam to throw me something real. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Bubbler was shooting red, explosive bubbles towards Silver Lightning, but he just kept dodging all of them. Eventually one _did_ hit him, to everyone's surprise (well he has to get hurt sometime in this fanfic), but he just didn't take it seriously.

"Snookied!" he yelled as he hit the wall.

Bubbler was about to shoot another bubble at him whilst he wasn't looking, but Cat Noir destroyed the bubble as it was shot.

"Did I miss anything?" Cat Noir asked with a smirk. Silver shot back a smirk of his own.

"Besides me almost being eliminated and you saving my behind? No, not really." Silver then got up and backflipped next to the black cat hero.

Ladybug landed between the boys. "Looks like we made it just in time!"

" _Get the Miraculous! I want those powers now!"_

The Bubbler started shooting a series of tiny red bubbles towards the trio, and they dodged and destroyed them. Bubbler then snapped his finger and the bubbles became green and circled around them, before they became one big bubble. It captured the trio, and they started hitting it to try to get out, but were unsuccessful, even Silver Lightning.

 _Guess the senses took away some of my strength, huh?_

"Give me your Miraculous before you dudes suffocate!"

"Keep on dreaming, bubblegum! You won't get 'em as long as _I'm_ around!" Silver declared.

"Eh, total party poopers. Just like adults."

"Kids need adults!" Ladybug shouted.

"Uh uh! Kids need freedom, fun! Let loose and live life to its fullest! Adults are just bossy control freaks."

"May I remind you that not all adults are the same? There are tons of adults who love to party and mess around!" Silver Lightning exclaimed.

"Plus, adults keep children safe and protected! They care for their kids! They love them!" added the spotted heroine.

"Well, most adults do…" Cat Noir mumbled. "You have to bring the adults back!" he yelled to Bubbler.

"No way! You know what? Since you guys love the adults so much, why don't you go join them? Have fun!" He then kicked the bubble high into the sky, causing the trio to scream and the teens around to gasp in fear.

" _Bubbler, what are you doing?! You were supposed to get rid of Silver Lightning, not all three of them!"_

* * *

"Cat Noir! Use your Cataclysm!"

"Couldn't you have said that a hundred fifty meters ago, Ladybug?!"

"Don't sweat it, Lightning! We got this! CATACLYSM!"

Upon contact, the bubble dissolved and the trio began falling.

"I'm going in!" Silver Lightning yelled, and, using his grappling hook, he propelled himself downwards towards the mansion, heavily increasing the speed of his fall.

"What are you doing, Lightning?!" Cat Noir yelled.

"Cat Noir, your baton! There!" Ladybug pointed at the Eiffel Tower.

"Got it!" Cat then threw his staff at the tower, and it got stuck inside. Ladybug took his hand and threw her yo-yo at the staff, precipitating it to catch around the staff. They swung and landed safely.

"Whew, good thing cats aren't afraid of heights. What was Silver Lightning thinking though?!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

Ladybug shrugged. "When it comes to Silver Lightning, I have no idea myself. He's tricky."

"He has surprised us before though, so maybe he'll do it again?"

"Maybe. Come on, let's head back!"

The duo then swung back to the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Silver Lightning departed from Ladybug and Cat Noir, he free-falled down with immense speed.

At the time, the participating class looked to the right to see Silver falling towards them at full acceleration.

And to everyone's surprise, he pulled off the superhero landing, causing the ground at the landing to crack.

"Woo! Superhero landing!" The class then cheered.

"Did ya miss me, bubblegum?" Silver asked Bubbler.

"What is it with your nicknames, dude?! It's Bubbler! Why you gotta be such a hater?!"

Bubbler shot bubbles towards the teens again, attempting to capture them. Silver's senses however, didn't respond!

 _Uh oh! Looks like my senses need a cooldown after excessive use._

By some miracle (Silver Lightning's words, not mine), the black cat-ladybug duo then arrived. Using their respective weapons, they popped the bubbles, saving the teens.

"Okay, screw this! I'm out!" Bubbler then took off towards the Eiffel Tower.

" _Really, Bubbler? Really?"_

"Come on team, let's get him! The akuma has to be in his bubble wand!" Silver Lightning shouted, and followed Bubbler, Ladybug and Cat Noir going after him.

Explosive bubbles flew towards the trio as they made it to the tower. Without much difficulty, they dodged/destroyed the bubbles while climbing. Consequent to reaching the top, Cat's ring gave out a warning.

"I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry guys!"

Silver Lightning heard beeping. He looked down at his necklace and saw that half of his necklace was black, as opposed to the cyan fading to white color. To his surprise, it seemed he only had four sections, far cry from the five sections Ladybug and Cat Noir had.

"So will I! Plus, I got less time than you two, so we better step it up!"

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug's power gave her a wrench.

"So your… plumbing skills are gonna help us?"

Bubbler shot another red bubble towards Silver Lightning, but this time his senses came around.

 _Okay! Cooldown doesn't last long!_

He ducked under the bubble, said bubble missing his nose by a hair.

The boys began dodging the immoderate amount of bubbles flying towards them, with little trouble.

"Could use a little work! Is that all you got, bubblegum?!"

"Oh come on! Not you too, cat dude!"

Activating Lucky Vision, highlighted were a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench itself.

"Got it!" Ladybug ran towards the pipe whilst the boys kept evading the bubbles. She loosened the screw, causing the pipe to detach and fly up to where Cat Noir was standing.

"Cat Noir! Cover me! Silver Lightning! Be ready to get the sword!"

Cat jumped onto the pipe and got down. Bubbles were shot towards the catboy but the air from the pipe sidetracked them. Bubbler raised his wand again, but he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around and Silver Lightning screamed in his face, scaring the daylights out of him and causing him to drop his sword and fall off the bar. Silver picked up the sword and threw it to Ladybug, whilst Cat caught Bubbler and placed him down. Ladybug caught the bubble sword and broke it, freeing the akuma.

 **[stop music]**

"Get out of there, nasty bug! No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

Out of Ladybug's yo-yo came a pure white butterfly which fluttered away.

"Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

All damage caused by Bubbler was repaired. A de-akumatized Bubbler turned back to Nino.

"Wha..? Dude…"

"Pound it!" the trio did their usual ritual of the three-way fist bump.

* * *

"Silver Lightning can't save you and Cat Noir forever, Ladybug. When I get rid of him, your Miraculous will be _mine_!"

* * *

That evening, the doorbell at Agreste mansion was rung. A camera came out of the wall, looking at the person at the door. He waved.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Agreste, please."

"And who would you be?"

The boy took off his shades.

"Come in, Mr. Starshine."

* * *

"Mr. Agreste will be downstairs shortly."

Adam nodded. "Thank you, Nathalie." she then walked away to the dining room. It seemed she had a white box in her hands. The boy smiled.

Around five seconds later, Gabriel arrived.

"Mr. Starshine. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I would like to speak to you about today, Mr. Agreste. More specifically, about Adrien and his birthday."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought I had made it clear that I do not…"

"Let me stop you there, sir." Adam cut in. "I haven't finished my sentence. Personally, I believe I have a good method to celebrate Adrien's sixteenth birthday. And it does not have to include a party. Better yet… it will not cause a disturbance to any of you guys."

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before returning to his formal stance. "Continue."

"I believe that a way we can celebrate Adrien's birthday is by celebrating it online. Virtually, if you will. In summary, Adrien has computer games _and_ video games that he can play online, and a lot of them are also owned by me and his classmates. Perhaps we can choose one of these games and throw him a party there, without interrupting you or anyone else present. Furthermore, it doesn't even have to be a party _or_ a celebration. I believe your son will be more than satisfied if we can even just have fun in any of these games. Mess around, listen to music, tell jokes, etcetera, etcetera. What say you, sir?"

Gabriel held a hand to his chin in thought.

He actually thought it was a very good idea. Adrien would be able to enjoy himself without any disturbances, and he would get to goof off with those friends of his. All the while he would never have to leave the house, or throw an actual party and create mayhem. He would never admit it out loudly, but Adam did have a lot of good ideas. For someone with ADHD.

Finally, Gabriel came to a conclusion.

"I like your idea, Mr. Starshine. I admire you for insisting to have Adrien celebrate his birthday in any way, and this idea you brought upon me is sufficient. Tomorrow after school, you and your friends can celebrate online."

 _Or, do whatever you kids do nowadays…_

"However, if too much noise will be caused, or if something happens that I do not approve of, your session will be cancelled without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Gabriel nodded. "You may tell Adrien your idea and that I approve of it."

Adam nodded back. "Thank you, Mr. Agreste. I will be on my way then. Goodbye sir."

The boy nodded to Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard before leaving the mansion. When he got outside, Adam instantly began texting Adrien.

 _Adam: So, I talked to your dad._

 _Adrien: You what? Please don't tell me the same thing happened to you with Nino!_

 _Adam: Don't worry, dude! I actually convinced your dad to let us celebrate your birthday tomorrow. A day late, but it works too, right?_

 _Adrien: Really?! How did you do it?! How will WE do it?!_

 _Adam: I suggested we celebrate your birthday online. This way, we don't cause any disarray at your crib!_

 _Adrien: aw man, thanks Adam! You're the best!_

 _Adam: Don't mention it, bro. So, any game ideas?_

 _Adrien: Cards Against Humanity? :D_

 _Adam: you read my mind bro! :D_

* * *

"What do you mean, not for a week?!"

"There were no adults to deliver it yesterday!"

"And?! Ugh, ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Adam and Gabe chuckled upon seeing the blonde brat get what she deserved.

"Serves her right, eh boys?" The celeb turned to see Alya and Marinette walking up to him.

"Tooks the words out of my mouth, Alya." they then high-fived. "Hey Marinette."

"Hey girls." Gabe said, waving.

Adrien's limousine then arrived. Out came the model, still wearing the scarf.

"Hey, girls!" he walked over to Nino.

"He's still wearing my scarf! Oh my gosh!" Marinette quietly squealed.

"See, Marinette? Like I told you, all you needed was confidence!" Alya said, before the girls hugged.

"Uh, I hope you don't regret hitting my arm yesterday! Since… I was the one who ushered you out?" Adam said.

That got a punch, again from Marinette.

"OW! Why?!"

"One, because I felt like it. Two, I don't regret it." Adam then whined, causing the girls to giggle and his brother to roll his eyes.

"Hey, Adrien! Did your pops end up getting you something after all?" Nino asked after he and the blonde fist-bumped.

"Well, he's been giving me the same pen for three years in a row, but yesterday he got me action figures of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning!"

"Nice! I guess adults can be cool when you least expect it, huh?" Nino asked, tipping his cap.

"Speaking of adults… I know father said you were a bad influence, but…"

"Don't sweat it, dude! We're buds. Always and forever." he answered, wrapping an arm around Adrien, causing him to smile.

"Also!" the boys turned to see Adam, Alya and Marinette walking up to the boys.

"Have I told you guys about _my_ chat with Lord Agreste?" Everyone looked at Adam.

"I convinced Gabriel to get Adrien a party." With the exception of Adrien, the group looked at him bug-eyed.

"Really?! How did you do it, dude?!" Nino exclaimed.

"Simple. I grew some balls and told him how we do it. Online. Virtually. Computer games…"

"We get it, Adam!" everyone said at once.

"I can see you still have the scarf." Adam said, pointing at the fashion masterpiece Adrien was wearing.

"Well, of course! This scarf is so cool! It's also pretty comfortable."

Marinette blushed a million shades red.

"So, Cards Against Humanity after school?" Adam asked, smirking.

* * *

Tons of laughs were heard in Adrien's room after school. After he asked who wants to play, nearly the entire class said yes.

Well, apart from Chloe, of course. Mainly because Adam was going to be there, and he didn't invite her. He invited Sabrina, but she didn't want to go if Chloe didn't.

So, Adam created a group on Skype and they all got together and played online.

First, Cards Against Humanity. Then Garry's Mod, and finally, Minecraft.

I couldn't think of better games they could play, okay? It'll be fine.

So to summarize, Adrien finally enjoyed himself on his birthday. They followed every rule Gabriel gave, and everyone else's parents, so everything was in order.

Nathalie, outside Adrien's room the whole time smiled to herself. She was happy Adrien could finally enjoy himself on his birthday.

* * *

 **my laptop + games I find and download online = massive gaming sessions + even more massive procrastination**

 **So, with this equation which I did a lot of work to solve (HA!), I have come to the conclusion to why this chapter took so long to complete.**

 **Also, school. And a teensy bit of writer's block. Sigh, eleventh grade…**

 **Next episode: Mr. Pigeon.**

 **Before we go, I reckon we respond to some reviews, eh?**

 _ **ApiphobicDalmatianLass:**_ **Thanks so much for the review, girl! Yeah, it took me a while to think of a good backstory for the Weather Miraculous, but I think I aced it. And yes, celebs don't got good lives. I never was famous in any way, this is just my fantasy to what being a child celebrity might be like. And let me say, I HOLD THAT TITLE! No one shall take it from me! :'D**

 _ **Guest reviewer 1**_ **: I'll try to get more chapters out as quick as I can. Thanks for the review! :)**

 _ **Guest reviewer 2:**_ **Aw, thanks dude! I'm glad you liked it so much! :D**

 _ **SpiderDom321:**_ **Thanks for the reviews, man! Everything you said in every chapter was flat-out brilliant. You made my day with those reviews. Well, the day I got them, that is. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out to you and the readers! Until then, thanks for your patience! :D**

 _ **Karsap:**_ **Don't worry, I will. :)**

 _ **spartan120:**_ **Glad I could get you to laugh! I try to do my best with the humor in this story, and seeing that you liked it really boosted my confidence. :) Personally, I've never played HALO before, but I like that you compared my idea to one of the ability's. Thanks for the support! :)**

 **Heh, I should start doing this more often! :D**

 **Story stats: 1200+ views, 21 followers, and 25 favorites. Thank you guys! :D**

 **Until the next chapter, I bid you all a good day. My name is Adam, or Starshine89, and I will talk to you all later.**


	7. Mr Pigeon

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **Mr. Pigeon**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The episode began in the headmaster, Ms. Bustier's class. Inside the classroom, Mr. Damocles, the principal was addressing the class about a fashion designing competition.

"You will have one day to work on your designs, which must be your own, and in ten hours, your submissions will be judged by none other than the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, father of our own student, Adrien Agreste. As a matter of fact, Adrien will be modelling the winning piece in his following photoshoot. And now for this year's theme - derby hats."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Derby hats?"

Chloe looked at her and gave her a thumbs-down, Adam then pointed at her and gave her a lip-zipping gesture. He mouthed, "Zip it, Chloe." She then mumbled something under her breath and turned her attention back to the teacher and principal.

* * *

"A derby hat? A derby hat? Why a derby hat of all things?"

Outside, Alya and Gabe were sitting on a bench listening to Marinette's anxiety taking over her.

"I don't have any derby hat designs! I have top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl! A sombrero? No problemo! But a derby hat?! This is a disaster!"

"Marinette, where did your confidence go?" Gabe asked, arms spread in confusion. "You're a natural at fashion designing!"

"Okay, maybe, but have you _seen_ me? I'm a walking disaster zone! Eh, I'm probably going to totally embarrass myself at the event. I'm probably gonna trip over my dumb derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste, give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! My life is over!"

"Wow, you're just like Adam when you're anxious." Gabe commented, getting a giggle out of Alya.

"Come on, girl, you're freaking out this much over a derby hat? Here, let me see your sketchpad. There has to be something in here." she said.

"Forget it, I'm most likely going to mess everything up."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mari. You'll come up with something, I'm sure of it." Gabe reassured the poor girl.

"He's right. Even at the last minute, you can come up with brilliant designs." Alya added.

Adrien then walked over and saw the sketchpad on Alya's lap.

"Wow, Alya, those designs are amazing! I didn't you were into fashion design." the model commented, not seeing Marinette hiding behind the bench.

"Oh, er, thanks, but these aren't my designs. They belong to Marinette." the girl in question gave a weak, embarrassed wave.

Adrien marvelled at the sketches the shy girl produced. "You're super talented, Marinette! If anyone has a chance at winning the competition, it's definitely you!"

"Oh, u-u-uh, th-thanks! I-I really like designs tha-at, um… go, uh… u-upward? W-While…"

During Marinette's stuttering, Alya and Gabe made motions for her to quit what she was doing, while our sunshine boy model stared at the bluenette whilst sporting a weird look.

"I mean, uh…. Th-thank you." Marinette stopped, and flashed the model a smile.

He smiled back. "You're welcome. Good luck, Marinette! Maybe I'll be wearing _your_ design." he winked at the girl and walked away, leaving a blushing Marinette.

"You have to get a hold of yourself, Marinette. Next time, try talking to him without stuttering."

"Gabe's right, but you heard what he said! He thinks you have a good chance at winning!"

Watching the scene from a distance were Chloe and Sabrina. The blonde girl didn't like what she heard.

"Did you hear how impressed Adrien was from Marinette's desi-"

"Yes I did! Her? Win the contest? Ha! When Adrien sees the design I bring, his father will have no choice but to declare _me_ as the winner." she bragged, wearing an evil look.

"Definitely! You're a born champion, Chloe! Your design will be amazing!" Sabrina praised Chloe, the poor girl.

"I know it will. Now, I just have to get a hold of Marinette's sketchpad…"

Alya then checked her phone which had a timer. "Only nine hours to create the design!"

"Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. Talk to you guys later!"

The girl then turned around and ran into a wall, oh that clumsy, but adorable gal…

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" she then ran, but towards the wrong direction! She turned around and ran into the nearest exit.

The duo just chuckled.

"Our narrator's right, she is a clumsy, but adorable gal."

Oh no, Gabe, you too? Just let me do my job!

* * *

At the Trocadéro, Marinette's garden of inspiration, as she called it, she was doing her best to sketch a good derby hat design, but she wasn't having much luck. How ironic…

She sighed. "It's so hard to be creative under pressure…"

Tikki popped her head out of her purse. "Marinette, you save Paris under pressure. Designing a derby hat should be a piece of cake."

"Hmm, a cake-based derby hat. Creative _and_ delicious." the two females giggled.

Marinette tried her best to come up with a suitable design, but ripped paper after ripped paper, she wasn't satisfied. After a while, she had enough and decided to take a break.

Upon putting her sketchpad away, she saw a man in a gray suit, walking weirdly like a bird. He sat down and took out a paper bag, followed up by a blow of a bird caller.

Pigeons gathered around the man as he threw out some food for the birds.

"Ah, happy day, happy day, splendid is the afternoon day!" A pigeon landed on his arm. "Oh, Edgar, you fancy one! Fantastic performance."

However, a nearby officer, Roger wasn't happy with what the pigeon man was doing. He walked on over to him.

"Get out of here, you winged brats! How many times must I tell you, Mr. Ramier? Feeding the pigeons is strictly prohibited! If everyone feeds them, they'll keep coming back and leaving their waste everywhere!"

"But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?"

"Every park keeper knows about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris! Leave now, before I call the authorities. Oh wait… I _am_ the authorities! Leave!"

Mr. Ramier walked away, upset.

"Wow. I almost feel sorry for him…" Marinette said, looking at him in worry.

"He was like a human bird! All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look." Tikki joked.

This made Marinette light up. "A feather jacket! Great thinking, Tikki!"

With newfound inspiration, Marinette began sketching a new hat. Now this was a design she really liked. In a few minutes, Marinette's sketch was complete. She looked at it with pride.

"Now _that_ is a derby! Great job, Marinette!" Tikki praised the girl, who totally deserved it.

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette then spotted Adam walking towards, waving. She waved back, the gesture telling the ladybug kwami to hide in the purse she was in.

"Hi, Marinette! What brings you here on this lovely day?" the actor sat down next to the bluenette.

"Hi, Adam. I came here to create a design for the derby hat competition."

"Oh, I should have known you would enter! No one can pass up a photoshoot with Adrien. Especially not the girl who's been drooling over him since the umbrella scene."

That got Adam a punch on the arm from Marinette. "Ow!"

"So, how's the designing going, Mari?" Adam asked.

"It's done, actually! Want to see?"

"Is that a question? Of course!"

Marinette then proudly showed Adam her design. He was completed fascinated by it, seeing the look on the celeb's face, but then his smile changed into a frown.

"Um, Marinette? Do you plan on placing an actual feather on that hat?"

"Er, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Adam tsked with a short hiss. "Word of advice, Marinette - _do not_ put a real feather on that hat. Adrien's allergic to feathers."

The fashion designer gasped. "I didn't know that! Oh, what if I would've put an actual feather on it?!"

"Don't worry, girl," Adam said, placing his hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Least that would happen is he starts sneezing on the catwalk. Just put a fake feather on it, Adrien's immune to fake ones."

Marinette blew a breath of relief. "Thanks Adam. It would have been so embarrassing!"

Adam winked. "Don't mention it. Oh, that bus is my ride home! Catch you later, Mari!" he said, running off towards the bus.

However, the boy spotted Sabrina taking a picture of Marinette, who proudly held her design up, before she started chatting with the Chloe next to her.

"Oh, hell no." Adam then got out his phone, pressed a few keys, then put it away. "You are not stealing Marinette's design. Not on a hacker's watch."

He then got onto the bus before it could close its doors.

* * *

"What the?! Sabrina, where the hell did the derby hat design go?!"

"I-I don't know! When I opened it up, it was gone!"

Chloe gasped. "STARSHINE! Oh, I am so going to get him for this! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

* * *

"Mr. Pigeon, I am Hawk Moth. No police officer or park ranger should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? And what would pigeons be without you? I will give you the ability to have all pigeons of Paris under control from the snap of a finger. All I ask is that you bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yes, Hawk Moth. _**RRROOOOOO!**_ "

* * *

At home, Marinette got to work on the design.

She cut some fabric, put together a substructure of the hat, and started sewing it together, getting a few cuts here and there.

Tikki ended up tripping over some fabric whilst bringing Marinette an apple. The two females shared a laugh. Like kwami, like holder. It's adorable.

Finishing it with a fake feather she collected on her way home, she held it up proudly.

"Finished with plenty of time to spare. Whew…"

"Great job, Marinette. Now that hat, is definitely a win!"

"I don't know, Tikki. Others are going to be entering the competition as well. What if it doesn't win?"

Tikki shrugged. "You can't say you didn't try." she said, getting a smile from Marinette.

* * *

"What is taking so damn long?! Can we go faster, please?!" Adam yelled, annoyed.

"Sorry folks, but we have a situation here. You'll have to get off the bus now." The bus driver then opened the doors to allow the passengers to leave.

Adam then saw that the cars were being held up a dozen pigeons. In fact… there were pigeons _everywhere_.

"Weird. Why are there so many pigeons?"

Adam then saw people gathered near a television screen, showing the news of what's happening.

" _Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities a reason to worry. Yes… I've just gotten word that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement."_

" _Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians! ROO ROO! Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris belongs to the pigeons now! FLAP FLAP!"_

The screen then showed Mr. Pigeon flying off with assistance from his pigeons.

"What in the actual hell…?"

Instinct kicked in without a second to waste. Adam hurried towards the nearest subway.

"We can't have flying rats all over Paris! Arashii, strike!"

Silver Lightning grappled out of the subway, no one noticing.

Upon reaching the rooftop, he saw World War II pigeon planes flying through the sky.

"Whoa, that, is freaky."

"Birds of a feather, flock together!" Silver looked up to see Cat Noir on the ledge above him.

"ACHOO!" with a sneeze, he fell down to where Silver Lightning is. "I'm allergic to feathers." he said, sniffing.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not in your _current_ situation." Silver punned, smirking. Cat Noir smirked back.

"Tell me about it. Ah… ah…" the catboy was about to sneeze, but he stopped himself.

"These birds are only part of the problem, boys!" Ladybug's voice was heard. The spotted heroine landed on the ledge Cat Noir was standing on earlier. "The park keepers in Paris keep vanishing without a trace."

"We have to track Mr. Pigeon down, ASAP!"

"But where are we gonna start searching, Cat? We literally have zero clues."

"Well, we may not be able to find him…" Ladybug smirked. "But I do know how _he_ can find _us_."

* * *

The trio got to the Place des Vosges, where Cat Noir picked up a park ranger hat, and pretended to be a keeper. At the time, Ladybug and Silver Lightning were hiding behind trees, behind Cat Noir. The trio was depending on two things - if the lure would work, and if Silver's senses could indicate when danger was nearby.

But right now, the job was pretty boring. So, to amuse himself, Cat Noir began dancing and whistling.

"Act natural or he'll never show up!"

"I am!"

"I think she meant park ranger natural, not Cat Noir natural!" Silver groaned. "Come on, senses, what do you got?"

"Nothing?"

"No, Ladybug, nothing's happening. Something has to happen soon, though. An akuma doesn't just wait in one place for us to appear."

"Good point. Cat Noir! See anything?"

"No, m'lady, the park's crystal clear."

A sudden sneeze from the catboy got Silver's attention. That move indicated the time to take action. Silver's eyes turned cyan, and his senses powered on. Spotting a big ball made of pigeons, Silver tackled Cat Noir aside before the pigeons could capture him.

The pigeons saw this as a good opportunity to retreat and report back to their master, but the trio wasn't about to let them get away that easily.

"After them! Come on!" without a second to waste, the trio used their respective travelling tools to chase down the pigeons. The heroes followed them to the Le Grand Paris hotel, where the pigeons just stared at the trio.

"Where the hell is that featherhead?" Cat Noir asked, followed by a sneeze.

Without warning, Silver Lightning made a split-second 180, prompting Cat and Ladybug to turn around, and see Mr. Pigeon standing on a swarm of pigeons.

"Oh wait, lemme guess… turkey man?" Silver asked, causing the zodiac heroes to laugh.

Mr. Pigeon's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Pigeon to you, _Silver Lightning_."

" _If you want Paris to belong to the pigeons, rid the city of Silver Lightning and obtain the Miraculous._ "

Mr. Pigeon then blew on his bird caller whistle and the pigeons started circling around the young heroes.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden."

"Any ideas, Ladybug?"

"You're a cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?"

"I don't feel like eating poultry right now!"

"Guys, something isn't right here. Why do I feel like something…"

A giant cage was then dropped onto the heroes. "...bad's about to happen…"

The feathered freak let out some more bird noises. "Turpy day, I'm so ruthless! Ha ha!"

" _Excellent! Now take their Miraculous!_ "

"Give me your Miraculous, or face the wrath of my feathered friends!" Using the bird caller, the pigeons on the top of the cage started banging it with force, while the others around the cage aimed their behinds at the heroes.

"On the count of three, my friends will commence fire! Either you can kiss your sorry skins goodbye, or hand me your Miraculous!"

Silver Lightning just started chuckling, confusing everyone.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naive akuma. Do you really believe…"

And without even trying, Silver bent the bars of the cage apart! Plenty of room was provided to help the heroes escape.

"...that this cage can actually contain _me_? That's where you're wrong, turkey man!"

Climbing out, still surprised, the trio then approached the pigeon man, who cowered back, Ladybug spinning her yoyo, Cat Noir his baton, and Silver Lightning his grappling hook.

"Well, well. Looks like Silver was right. Turkey man really is a chicken."

Mr. Pigeon simply smirked. "Oh please, you think I'm running away? I'm just killing two birds with one stone!" And with a swift move, Mr. Pigeon jumped off the edge of the roof! With a sound of his bird caller, a flock of pigeons caught him, and carried him away. Some pigeons stayed behind to dive towards the heroes, but they retreated through the door behind them and shut it immediately. A bulge formed into the door from the pigeons' slam.

Running down the stairs, Silver Lightning was baffled.

"Guys. Question. How the hell can a flock of pigeons carry a grown man, and create a humongous freaking bulge through an aluminium door?! This is for real denying the laws of physics!"

"That's not the important thing right now, Silver Lightning!"

"You are right though, Silver, it makes no sense! Maybe Hawk Moth can literally alter the laws of physics!"

"Yeah, I guess that's logical." A beeping was then heard. Silver stopped and saw that his necklace had three bars left, and the third was currently depleting.

"Damn! Using my strength takes away time! I have three minutes left before I detransform!"

"How's that for _current_ events, Silver?" Ladybug asked, smirking. Cat Noir's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, while Silver Lightning rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Spot on, Ladybug."

The trio made it to the first floor and they started heading towards the entrance, only to see a crowd gathered around, watching the events outside unfold.

The mayor of Paris, Andre Bourgeois ran towards the trio in relief.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Lightning! You will get rid of those pigeons, right? I could lose big bucks if my guests leave Paris!"

"Of course, Mr. Mayor, but right now, I have some urgent business to attend to!" Silver Lightning exclaimed, running towards the elevator

"Urgent business? Ah, I see! Shall I have one of my employees escort you to the royal suite?"

Silver nodded. "Sure, I'd like that. Furthermore, I would like an apple."

Andre looked at Silver in perplexity. He looked back at the zodiac duo, who just shrugged.

* * *

At the royal suite, Silver Lightning immediately ran in and shut the door.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!"

Knock, knock.

"What apple do you request?"

"Jonathan!"

Knock, knock.

"A fresh Jonathan apple from the orchard."

"Thank you!"

Inside, Silver Lightning detransformed into Adam. Arashii flew out of his necklace, and landed in his free palm.

"Arashii, girl, are you okay?" he asked, walking over to the bed and placing his kwami down on the bed.

The sprite nodded her little head. "I'm okay. I wasn't really into it, today. Sorry."

"It's cool. Here." Adam lifted the silver tray, making Arashii's eyes widen. "You deserve it."

Normally, it would take Arashii a minute or two to eat an apple, but she ate the whole thing in eight seconds flat, devouring the core and everything.

Adam looked at Arashii surprised, she simply pointed over to a charging tablet nearby.

"Whenever I'm in the presence of a charging electronic, I eat apples a lot quicker, but apart from there, I recharge slowly but surely, not even eating an apple."

"How does that work?"

"I suck the energy out of nearby charging devices, like a power bank charging another device."

"Wait, that's Chloe's tablet…" Adam looked to see a smirking Arashii. He smirked back.

"Ahh, you clever little OW!" Adam wanted to pet Arashii on the head, but forget that her hair is technically spikes.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay, I forgot your hair was made out of spikes. Come on, Ladybug and Cat Noir need us. Strike!"

* * *

"We can get a much better view up here."

Ladybug and Cat Noir walked out of the elevator, towards the window, however, what the zodiac duo could see outside was pretty limited from the flying rats.

"Yeah, this is about as good of a view as we can get, Cat Noir."

Cat ignored Ladybug's comment, seeing something pretty odd from the pigeons across the city.

"Do you see that, Ladybug?"

"See what?"

"The pigeons. They're all flying in the same direction."

"Strange… but that could only mean…"

"...they're flying towards the akuma!" The heroes finished their sentences at the same time, looking at each other. At that moment, the elevator dinged and opened to reveal Silver Lightning, grappling hook in his right hand.

"Ready when you are, guys!"

"Let's go!" Ladybug and Cat Noir ran into the elevator, which took them up to the roof.

* * *

The trio ended up following the pigeons to the Grand Palais, where park rangers and police officers were kept in a cage.

"So, that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park rangers. The Grand Palais."

Cat Noir was about to sneeze, but Silver Lightning stopped him. "My pigeon detector is going off."

"Okay, let's get 'em!" Silver Lightning was about to charge in, but Ladybug yanked his cape, stopping him.

"Not so fast, Silver! This looks too easy… I've got a plan. Come on." The boys complied to Ladybug's command and followed her as they ran around the outside.

Meanwhile, a pigeon flew inside the building to deliver Mr. Pigeon some news.

"Perfect. They'll fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get what you want, my friend."

" _I can't wait, my dear pigeon._ "

* * *

On the roof, the team were running towards the top window to plan an ambush on the pigeon menace.

"The akuma is in the bird caller. Destroy it, capture it, free the rangers and leave before we get our identities exposed to the public, kapeesh?"

"Simple way to put it, Silver Lightning." Ladybug said, punching him in the arm. He chuckled. They walked over to the window above Mr. Pigeon.

"Cat Noir, you open the window. Silver Lightning, make sure Cat doesn't sneeze. I'll yank him up and destroy the bird caller."

"Early bird gets the worm. Let's go."

Cat Noir opened the window, and as expected, feathers flew towards his face. Silver was quick to aid…

...too quick.

He stumbled forward, lost his balance and fell on his back!

"GAAAAH OOF! Owww…"

That alerted the pigeons and Mr. Pigeon turned around to see Silver Lightning behind him, laying on his back, and above him, a surprised Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Ladybug sighed in annoyance. "So much for the element of surprise. Nice job, Silver."

Silver got up with a twist and tackled Mr. Pigeon off the platform. He pushed Silver Lightning onto the ground in the air, making him hit the ground of his back, as his pigeons supported him.

"Ow! Dammit!" He got up, then held his back in pain. "Guess I took quite the hit…"

Ladybug and Cat Noir landed next to him.

"You okay, SL?" Cat Noir asked. He smirked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Mr. Pigeon sounded his bird caller, and pigeon spheres formed in his hands.

"Come closer, I have a bone to _peck_ with you!"

Silver groaned. "Ugh, leave the puns to me, Thanksgiving dinner!"

Mr. Pigeon growled and shot the spheres towards the trio. Silver shoved them aside and took the hit in the last second, hitting his back again, on the cage.

"OW! God, you're gonna break my backbone!"

"Silver Lightning." Roger whispered, getting his attention. He nodded, and when the akuma wasn't looking, Silver bent the bars apart, surprising the captives and they crawled out.

"Stay out of sight until the akuma is defeated, comprendo?" They nodded, and Silver Lightning went to help out the zodiac duo.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug's power formed her…

"A coin?"

...yeah, that. Using Lucky Vision, highlighted to Ladybug were a beam, a nearby vending machine, and the coin itself.

"No escape this time! Haha!"

A pigeon sphere was thrown at the trio again, but Silver Lightning went ahead and barged the pigeons out of the way. With the akuma distracted, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Mr. Pigeons leg, spun herself across the beam, and got some popcorn from the vending machine using the coin.

"Cat Noir!" Without even needing to think, Cat threw his baton at the bag, popping it open. The popcorn inside went all around Mr. Pigeon and landed on him too. The pigeons gathered around for feeding time. Ladybug yanked her yoyo back, and Mr. Pigeon was pulled upward, making the bird caller from his neck drop. Silver Lightning ran ahead and picked it up, and tossed it to Cat Noir.

"CATACLYSM!" Catching it in his free hand, he threw it over to his charged hand, and the bird caller was destroyed, causing the akuma to fly out. Ladybug released Mr. Pigeon.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

A purified butterfly emerged from the magical yoyo. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Repaired were all the damages caused from the pigeon pandemic. Mr. Pigeon reverted back to Xavier Ramier.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"Pound it!"

* * *

"Cursed pigeons, cursed wielders! Mark my words, I _will_ destroy all of you!"

* * *

At the school, Marinette had already picked up her hat and arrived at her place. Just in time, as Gabriel was to arrive in about three minutes.

Alya, Adam and Gabe were waiting for Marinette at her station. She walked up, and placed her finished hat in its place.

"Nice job! / Wow! Now that's a derby! / Great going, girl!"

Marinette smiled, blushing a little from the praise. Now, all that was left to do is wait for Gabriel.

But the barely started conversation was interrupted by a pissed Chloe walking towards Adam.

"Don't think I don't know what you did, Adam Starshine!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"Um… what the hell are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Adam blinked. "No."

Chloe yelled in frustration. "I'm talking about you being responsible for hacking into my phone!"

"Ooooh, that. You know I couldn't let you get away with that, Bourgeois. But… how do you know it was me? You've never seen me hack before."

Chloe opened her mouth, then shut it. "I know it was either you or your brother!"

"And what did I do exactly?"

"You were the one who deleted that picture of Marinette's design that _I_ was supposed to use!"

Alya and Marinette looked at her surprised, but the Starshines kept the poker face.

"And how can you prove it was me or Gabe?"

Chloe yelled again. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Adam pointed behind her. "I already have."

She turned around to see Adrien, Nino, Mr. Damocles, and Nathalie behind her, holding a tablet with Gabriel on video call. They all had surprised looks. Well, the most surprised Gabriel and Nathalie could be were raised eyebrows.

Chloe paled. Adam smirked. " _Lebuktál._ "

"DADDY!" Chloe then ran off, crying.

They turned to Adam who still had his smirk. "You're welcome." His smirk then became a smile.

"Nathalie, Mr. Agreste." The Starshines said, with nods. They both nodded back.

The attention was then turned to Marinette. She cleared her throat and found some confidence to speak.

"Greetings, Mr. Agreste. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Er, this is my entry for the derby hat competition. Everything was hand-made on my hat, including the embroidery, the weaving of the band, and the stitching of the brim, all done by me. I also took into account your son's allergy to feathers, courtesy of my friend, Adam. And, even if Chloe would have copied my hat, she would have certainly forgotten about a special element that only the creator of the hat _and_ design would know about - the signature."

She then showed the signature of her hat, proving that it does belong to her.

Gabriel nodded. "Fascinating. Thank you for the entry, Miss Dupain-Cheng." The girl nodded back and everyone went on to decide the winners.

* * *

Everyone was now lined up, holding their hats.

The results were given, and now, the only competitors left were Marinette and Rose.

"And, the winner of the derby hat competition is…"

Everyone looked anxiously as they waited for the results. Especially Marinette.

 _It'll be Rose, it'll be Rose, it'll definitely be…_

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

 _ME?!_

Cheers were heard throughout the school, but no one was as loud as Adam and Alya.

"GO MARINETTE! / YOU ROCK GIRL!"

Marinette walked up to Gabriel, Nathalie, Adrien and Mr. Damocles, her stomach having butterflies, her hands shaking and her heart rapidly beating.

"Congratulations, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign."

Marinette nodded, while smiling brightly, and blushing. Her blush only increased when, upon handing the hand over to Adrien, their hands made contact.

"Awesome job, Marinette. And be sure to thank Adam for me for telling you about my allergy."

He then put the hat on, and Adrien flashed a warm smile to Marinette. "How do I look?"

Marinette could only blush furiously and grin. He chuckled and took that a sign of looking good.

* * *

"Quit clapping your hands in the air, Starshine89. What excuse do you have for being a month and a half late?"

* * *

 **Don't give me that look, Adam. Shut the hell up and head back into the story. Now excuse me while I go get myself a cup of coke…**

…

…

 **Ahh, that's better. Anyways, he's right. I literally have no excuse for being late. I just have a bad habit of procrastinating. And yes, school did hold me up a bit… D:**

 **But nonetheless, thanks so much for your still standing support, guys. I say this everytime and you guys are probably bored of it, but I truly do mean it. 25 follows, 29 favorites, 16 reviews, and 2170+ views? Thanks so much!**

 **Next episode: Copycat. I'll try to slip in a few original chapters, as well! And yes, I make up my own order.**

 **Review response time! Yes, I'm going to start doing this now.**

 _ **ApiphobicDalmatianLass (PM):**_ **Wow, ADL! Back at it again with your reviews that put a big fat smile on my face! I'm really glad you think I do better than the original. And don't you worry when I say, there will be definitely be more fourth wall breaks! Yep, G-Money. I saw it on a funny Tumblr post once, and I just had to include it. Yes, I am aware of their ages (ages 13-15), but I made the ages 16-17 for Adam's sake, so I wouldn't have to turn time backwards, y'know? I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Stay cool, girl! :D**

 _ **Karsap**_ **: There will be more original chapters, but I can't promise original akumas. I don't do well with original ideas by default, and Miraculous Ladybug is harder, because it involves coming up with more than one elements - a backstory for the akuma, a name and personality, a look, a name, and the hardest - a use for the Lucky Charm. That really does hit hard. Case and point, I'll try my best to get original akumas in there too, but I can't guarantee they'll happen very often.**

 **That reminds me, I am currently accepting any original ideas, and that includes akumas. They would be a big help for the development of the story. Needless to say, your ideas will be credited and very appreciated, so don't hesitate to send a message! My PM box is always open :)**

 _ **SpiderDom321**_ **: Another brilliant review! Thanks so much, man. Seems I succeeded in giving you the giggles as well! :D That's Lord Starshine for you in a nutshell. I included the change of Marinette giving Adrien the present because I felt so bad for her that it was given to the boy as a lie. The girl worked hard on the present, and Mr. Agreste just takes it away with a snap of a Thanos finger. So yeah, I changed it. Nice statement you made there, by the way - "G-Money, out!" Had me laughing, bro. I needed it. :D Silly akumas are silly as hell. Sorry you didn't like the music choice, but I always just browse through my list and find a song that I think is fitting. I couldn't find one for this chapter though. Like I said to ADL, more fourth wall breaks will be included… and that was the other thing I didn't like in Bubbler - Adrien didn't even get to celebrate, for Christ's sake! Is Gabriel Agreste the worst dad ever, or what? I hope this chapter was as worth the wait as the previous one. Night Shadow was also great to read, and I hope this can give you some motivation to continue! Until the next chapter, thanks for your support! :)**

 _ **Gry22**_ **: Thank you for the suggestion, kudos to you, my friend! I know, I didn't exactly follow your ideal situation, and I'm sorry about that. I hope this one works for you though. More ideas are heavily appreciated, and I thank you for your support. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. :)**

 **Thank you for your reviews! See you guys in the next chapter! :)**

 **~ Adam / Starshine89**


	8. Copycat

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **Copycat**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, well, why don't you try inviting him to the movies?"

"And how do you think that's going to go down, Tikki?"

"Hey Adrien, would you to like gah, wuh, glah, baaaah…"

Oh boy. Today's episode began on Marinette's private balcony, where the blackette hero-in-disguise was having a conversation with her kwami. The word was on trying to invite her crush to the movies or something simple, but, knowing the girl, she would just get tongue-tied around the blonde because he's, quote unquote, _so perfect_.

"That's the problem. Every time I see him…" Adrien's face appeared in her mind, and she sighed dreamily. "I can't help it. I always get clammy and feel dizzy."

"So… maybe you could have a normal conversation _blindfolded_?" Tikki said with a smirk.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Tikki?"

"It's called a smartphone, Marinette. You just need his phone number."

Marinette smiled. "And I know just who has his number!" she ran inside and dialed a number, and on video chat appeared a certain actor.

" _Hi, Marinette. What's brackin'?_ "

"Hey Adam, listen, do you have Adrien's phone number?"

Adam smirked. " _Lemme guess, you wanna ask the guy out but when you see him, you get clammy and feel dizzy?_ "

Marinette went bug-eyed. "Where did you hear that?"

" _I heard the narrator say it._ "

Goddammit.

Marinette looked at him weirdly, I mean, she obviously doesn't know what Adam is capable of.

"Ooookay… anyway, do you have his number or not?"

" _Yeah, I have him on his social media profiles too. Though, being alone may not be a good choice when asking the dude out. I'll come over and help out._ "

"Thanks, Adam. You're a lifesaver!"

He shrugged whilst smirking. " _I raise my game when I have to_." the blackette and her kwami rolled their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Place des Vosges, a small crowd was gathering around for the unveiling of a statue constructed by a young sculptor, Theo Barbot.

The statue itself was created for the superhero team of Paris - Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning. It was currently covered with a white cloth, hiding the entire statue, but it would be shown soon when the heroes show up.

Theo, the creator of the statue ate a lollipop in anticipation.

"You've really outdone yourself, Theo!" said the mayor of Paris. "This statue is magnificent."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. It was my honor. I really hope Ladybug makes it, this photo was my inspiration of the statue. Do you think she'll autograph it?" Theo said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'm sure she will. Oh, it's nearly time! Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning should be here anytime now."

* * *

"Well, hi-diddly-do, Marinette!" Adam said, opening Marinette's trap door.

"Okay, you're in a cowboy mood today, Adam?" the blackette laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Cowboy isn't my mood today." the boy climbed the ladder and shut the door. "I'm going all-round this time." they shared a laugh.

"So, a little birdie told me you got trouble asking out the only other model in the school today?"

"Ding ding."

"Well, since we both know you're not the best at improvising…" Adam adjusted his glasses. "try out this script." he handed her a notebook, Marinette looked at Adam with a deadpan look.

"Adam, you know I sound like a robot when I'm reading."

"Then memorize the thing, girl. Simple as that. Don't improvise, and keep telling yourself these four words - _I can do this_."

Marinette let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She kept looking between her phone, with Adrien's number open on speed dial, and the script Adam gave her.

 _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

No you can't.

"I can't do this!"

Adam smirked and pressed the call button on Marinette's phone.

"EEK! ADAAAAM!"

Adam started laughing hysterically as Marinette punched him on the arm, and tried to hang up, but couldn't out of panic.

" _Hey, this is Adrien, not at my phone right now. Leave a message._ "

"It's gone to voicemail!" Marinette whisper-shrieked. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Talk, girl!" the blackette groaned quietly.

"Uh, h-hi, Adrien's voicemail? Uh, this is, this is Marinette, I-I-I got a m-message for you…? I mean, i-it is voicemail and this is your phone so uh… callmebackseeyoulaterbye!" In full blown _not knowing what to do even though it is so damn simple_ Marinette threw her phone at her chaise.

Wait, did she forget to…?

"Real smooth, Juliet." Adam said.

"Oh come on Adam, what do you _want_ me to say? 'Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I want to ask you out but I can't talk around you in your presence because you're so gorgeous I can't form sentences?' Is that what you expect me to say?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." Adam said, smirking.

Marinette laughed. "Oh please, where am I ever gonna get confidence like, I dunno, _you_?"

Adam shrugged. "I can teach you if you'd like."

"I guess I'll think about it. Key words: _I guess_." A laugh was shared.

" _If you wish to hear your message again, press one. If you wish to erase your message, press two…_ "

"GAAAH!"

"PRESS TWO, PRESS TWO!"

Oh my lord, this is rich! She actually recorded that whole speech! She actually forgot to hang up and kept the voicemail going!

"Shut it, narrator! Only _I_ can tease Marinette!"

Whatever.

" _Message sent successfully._ "

Marinette froze. Her eyes widened and her left eye started twitching a bit.

Adam started snickering, until he eventually broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I actually sent him that message…"

"Hey, look at it this way, Mari! You've always wanted to confess to the guy, and you've got your wish! In the most brilliant way possible!"

Marinette smacked Adam on the head. "That's not _my_ definition of brilliant, you dimwit! I called him _hot stuff_ on the message! If he hears it, I'll die of embarrassment!"

"Or, y'know, he hears it, his face flares up, he realises he likes you back, you both confess, go on a date, go on 146 more dates, and live happily ever after for the rest of your life?"

" _I wish_ , Adam. But that isn't the case! He can't hear this!"

"Well, if it was voicemail, the boy was busy! Maybe you can get to it before he does?"

"Perfect!" Marinette then pulled down… a large printed out copy of Adrien's schedule?! Are you for real?!

"He has fencing after school, that's why he didn't answer! That means I have twenty-one minutes and forty seconds to get the phone before back before the class ends!"

"Marinette… did, did you just pull down a copy of Adrien's entire schedule?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Uhh…" Marinette blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, Marinette, girl, you, are out of your mind." The girl giggled.

* * *

In a locker, in a bag, in Françoise Dupont, was a sleeping phone and a sleeping kwami.

Until the phone vibrated.

"AHHH!"

" _You have one new message._ "

"Ugh, Adrien, why can't you just shut this phone off…" Plagg grumbled, before going back to sleep.

* * *

In the gymnasium, alias fencing arena, Adrien and a fellow fencer were having a match, which the blonde model easily won. Upon knocking his opponent to the floor, wow, you da rude man, he took off his mask, let out a sigh of exhaustion, helped up his rival and fist-bumped him.

"I'm gonna get some water, be back in a sec."

He went over to his locker and looked inside to see a sleeping Plagg, and his bag below his phone. He reached for the blue water bottle behind the bag, when he saw his phone's notification light glowing.

He got it out to see a voice message left to him by an unknown number.

"Unknown number. Must be a telemarketer or something."

Plagg yawned. "What year is it…"

Adrien chuckled. "3017." He then let out a sharp gasp. "Oh shoot, Plagg, we're late for the statue unveiling! We have to transform! Claws out!"

* * *

Back at Marinette's house, the duo were discussing the blackette's idea of getting Adrien's phone, when Adam's phone vibrated, showing him the Ladyblog beginning a live stream. He turned it on to see the covered statue of the Miraculous trio. He went bug-eyed.

 _Basszus! I forgot the statue unveiling of me, LB and kitty noir!_

He then turned on the ringtone of his phone to make it look like it was ringing. He then pretended to pick up the "call."

"Hello? Oh shoot, dude, I forgot! I'm so sorry, I'll be there soon!" He then put the phone in his pocket and turned to Marinette.

"Marinette, I'm sorry, I just realised, I promised a friend of mine to help out with one of his upcoming albums! Gotta go!"

And before the girl could understand what had happened, the celebrity was out her door and sprinting towards the alley behind Françoise Dupont.

"Arashii, strike!"

And with the magic words out of the boy's mouth, Adam became Silver Lightning. With a major leap, he landed on top of the school and started parkouring towards the unveiling, doing flips, corkscrews, vaults, keeping the audience below entertained. Midway, Silver saw Cat Noir doing the same, just not as advanced moves as Silver Lightning was.

And with a quadrupedal landing, Silver Lightning was in front of the statue. Cat Noir landed with a simple flip.

"What up, fam!"

"Hey everyone!"

The cheering of the crowd got the hero-in-disguise's attention from across the street. Marinette ran up to her balcony to see Cat Noir and Silver Lightning with a crowd around them - the unveiling of their statue!

"Oh crud, the unveiling! I totally forgot about it! Tikki, what do I do?! I have to delete that message, but Ladybug has to be at the unveiling!"

"Well, the statue _is_ in your and the boys' honor! I think it's a good idea if you go." Tikki answered, shrugging.

"But it's _my_ honor that's at stake! Hmm… I got it! I'll hurry to the school, find Adrien's phone, delete the message, and head to the unveiling! I'll be in and out in five minutes. Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki shook her little head while she was sucked into the right earring. "Oh, Marinette…"

* * *

The ceremony was about to begin, and Cat Noir and Silver Lightning were already signing autographs and chatting with some fans, all the while they were recorded for the Ladyblog. They even made some goofy poses and faces for the livestream.

Theo walked up to the duo. "Excuse me guys, but, Ladybug's not here."

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute, she's probably just running late." Cat Noir said, shrugging.

"Maybe she's busy in her private life? I mean, she has a life outside being Ladybug as well." Silver Lightning added.

"I know that, it's just…" Theo sighed, while he held up the photo he had of Ladybug. "I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's so… amazing. She's brave, smart, she always saves everyone…"

Silver raised an eyebrow, and Cat glared at Theo as he let out a quiet hiss, audible to only Silver Lightning.

 _Oh no, this guy loves Ladybug a little too much. I need to give her a call and get her ass over here before kitty noir murders the sculptor._

"Just a moment, I'll give her a ring. Let's just hope she's transformed."

Silver then got out his grappling hook and pressed the call button on its screen. He held it to his ear.

* * *

Ladybug was, as a matter of fact, currently transformed. She was on her way to the school to save her civilian self's pride, when she felt her yoyo buzz in her hand.

It was a call. From Silver Lightning. She picked up in a second.

"Hey Silver."

" _Ladybug, where are you?! Our statue's unveiling begins soon! You didn't forget, now did you?_ "

"I didn't forget! I just… have some… things to do. I-I don't think I can make it."

Ladybug heard Silver Lightning sigh in exasperation. " _Tell me, Ladybug, is this one of those 'I can't tell you what I'm doing because it'll risk my identity' thingys?_ "

"Uhh… yeah."

" _Get over here now, or I'll drag you here myself. I can see you, you know!_ "

She looked at the direction of the park, and saw Silver starring at her, holding his grappling hook to his right ear.

Ladybug sighed. "I'll be right there." She then hung up and yo-yoed towards the statue.

 _Oh, curse you, Silver Lightning! Let's just hope I'll have enough time to remove that message…_

* * *

"Glad to see you made it, spots!" Silver Lightning said, lightly punching her arm.

"Well, I can spare some time to see my own statue, now can't I?" Ladybug replied, punching him back.

"Good to see you, Cat Noir." Ladybug said, flicking his bell, causing him to blush and Silver to chuckle.

"Likewise, m'lady."

"Ladybug! I'm so glad to see you could make it!" Ladybug looked to see Andre, Theo and the crowd. What she didn't notice was that Theo was starring at Ladybug with stars in his eyes.

"I believe it's only proper to pay homage to those who protect Paris from evil. Behold," Andre removed the cloth covering the statue. "Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning!"

The statue was brownish gold, as if it were made of bronze, with a marble stand. The heroes stood in different poses - Ladybug was throwing her yoyo, Cat Noir was crouched down in front and beneath her, and Silver Lightning was pointing with his left hand towards the direction Ladybug was shooting her yoyo, his free hand had his iconic grappling hook and his face wore his also iconic cocky look.

The crowd was very impressed with the statue, and so were the heroic trio.

"Well, butter my buns and call me Betty Crocker! This statue is incredible, er…"

"Theo."

"Theo! Very well done!" Silver Lightning said, hitting him on the back.

"Oof… thanks, Silver Lightning."

"I agree, the statues are amazing. Though… I am taller than Ladybug. Not that I mind, of course." Cat Noir said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug giggled. "Well done, Theo. These statues look spectacular!" She said to a red-faced Theo.

"Th-thank you, Ladybug…" he said, with a lovesick smile.

She then turned to say a few words to Alya for the Ladyblog. Theo shook his head, and was about to go over to Ladybug, but Silver Lightning stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, she a bit busy right now, but I have time, if you want to talk?" Silver said, smirking.

"Oh, I… appreciate it, Silver Lightning, but… I was really hoping to talk to Ladybug."

"Maybe you wanted a bit more than that?" the silver-spandex hero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that lovesick look in your eyes bro, I could tell you were looking at her with stars in your eyes."

Theo blushed. "I mean… why wouldn't I? A reason why I made this statue is to express my adoration for her. Let her know that I did everything I could to make sure this statue was made. Maybe if she could get to know me some more, she'd see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love."

Silver's eyes widened.

 _Oh, lord no! If Cat Noir finds this out, he's going to kill this guy! And frankly, me and even half the Ladyblog wouldn't like the idea of this dude and Ladybug getting together. He seems like, what, four years older than her? Hmm… this is going to be a bit risky, but I can't let Ladynoir sink. Ladybug… forgive me for this._

"Er, I'm sorry to cause you any sadness, but Ladybug… she already has a thing for Cat Noir."

Theo's eyes widened. "What?"

Silver cringed a bit. "Yeah… LB and kitty noir are smooch buddies. Ladynoir has sailed a few days ago."

Theo looked down, before letting out an inaudible growl. "I see." He then walked away.

"Is Silver telling the truth? Ladybug loves Cat Noir? What does he have that I don't? You don't even take love seriously. Cat Noir doesn't deserve her… I do!"

* * *

"Silver Lightning! Could we have a picture?" A group of girls ran up to Silver Lightning.

"Of course, m'ladies! Gather round!" They squealed and took a selfie with Silver while they made goofy faces.

"And don't forget to show all your friends!"

"Thank you, Lightning!"

Silver chuckled.

 _Oh, if they knew who I was, they'd be screaming. It seems Adam is still popular than Silver Lightning. Not that I'm complaining, of course…_

"Silver! There you are." Silver turned to see Ladybug walking up to him.

"What it is, LB?"

"Have you seen that sculptor? Theo, was it? I think he wanted to talk to me."

Silver shrugged. "I think he went to take a breather or something. I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

"Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. I will give you all of the abilities Cat Noir has, including his looks. Get rid of him, get his Miraculous, watch out for Silver Lightning, and Ladybug will be yours forever. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Hawk Moth. The very thought of it makes me purr."

* * *

Before the ceremony ended, Ladybug hurried to the school before anyone else to detransform and retrieve Adrien's phone.

"I have an important errand to attend to. Take care, everyone!" she said, before she took off.

Once in the locker room, Ladybug looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She let out a sigh as she saw it was crystal clear.

"Spots off." Ladybug then detransformed into Marinette.

"Okay, we made it! Come on Tikki, let's find the phone!"

Marinette looked around the lockers, unaware of where Adrien's is, as none of them really had any labels.

"How do we find the phone, Tik?"

"Give it a ring! It'll make the phone ring and we'll find the locker it's in."

"Good call!" the females giggled from Marinette's pun. She phoned Adrien, and she heard the ring coming from a few lockers away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Louvre, people were going on and about their day, when they saw the most unusual thing.

Cat Noir? Walking around the Louvre? And then him going over a railing and stealing the Mona Lisa?!

Because this wasn't Cat Noir, but instead Hawk Moth's newest akuma - Copycat. Which no one knew, I mean, I don't blame them, you literally cannot tell the difference between the two.

"Excuse me, don't mind me, just stealing this painting, nothing to see here…"

He then shoved a civilian aside and made a run for it!

"I gotta get this on camera, dude!"

* * *

"This is bad, Tikki! Very bad! I can't unlock his phone! I don't have my fingerprint on it, and I don't know his PIN code!"

"We'll figure something out, Marinette. Do you know someone else who might know this stuff?"

Marinette put a hand to her mouth in thought, and was about to say an idea, when suddenly, her phone vibrated to show her a news report. In the news report itself, was Nadja talking about one of the most usual crimes committed by the most unusual thief.

" _...in other news, an unbelievable theft at the Louvre! Amateur footage shown with not even a hint of doubt confirms that the one who stole the Mona Lisa is none other than the beloved superhero, Cat Noir!_ "

"What?! That can't be real! Cat Noir is no thief!"

"It has to be an akuma! Marinette, you have to transform!"

"But what about…"

"The message deleting can wait! Paris needs you!"

Marinette looked back and forth between the locker, trying to figure out what to do. She had to help the city, but she hadn't deleted the message and Adrien would be back any second.

She then nodded with determination and put the phone back in the locker and shut it.

"I may have my pride shattered, but Paris still needs Ladybug. Tikki, spots on!"

And with that, Ladybug was on her way to the crime scene.

* * *

"What in the actual hell?!"

Adam also witnessed the news - Cat Noir stealing the Mona Lisa?

"What's up, Adam?" asked a confused Arashii, who was munching on some apples on Adam's fanny pack.

Adam showed her the footage and she went wide-eyed.

"Akuma, definitely an akuma!"

Adam ran to an alley and Arashii flew out of her hiding spot.

"You gonna be okay, Arashii? It wasn't even that long since we transformed."

"Don't worry about me, Adam. An apple or two will have me running in no time. Ladybug and Cat Noir need you!"

Adam nodded. "Time to find that copycat. Arashii, strike!"

Silver Lightning emerged from the spot and hurried to the art gallery.

* * *

" _This painting is the cat's meow! Ha ha!_ "

"The cat's meow?"

In a split second, Adrien got out of the car and sprinted towards the nearest alley.

"Not only is that guy a fake, but he's also a horrible fake! Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien became Cat Noir and made his way to the Louvre.

* * *

 **[ambient music: Watch Dogs OST -** _ **Backseat Driver**_ **mission music]**

Silver Lightning was the first to arrive at the scene, without having anyone notice him. He headed downstairs into the crime scene, where a faded spot was seen where the Mona Lisa once hung. Something was not okay.

Silver headed over to the spot, and upon getting there, he saw a lollipop stick. Which looked like… Theo's.

 _Oh crud,_ I _was the one who got him akumatized. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…? Nah, I take it back, I don't regret anything._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy! You got the wrong cat! Lead me to the crime scene, I'll have a look. Animal instincts, you know?"

Silver darted his head towards the entrance of the exhibit upon hearing the sound of Cat Noir. Afterwards, footsteps were audible, prompting the lightning hero to take cover, to see what happens.

When Cat Noir got in, cages immediately dropped, trapping the hero.

"What gives?! I'm the real Cat Noir!"

 _No one's gonna listen, kitty! My turn._

And without any time to waste, Silver Lightning sprinted towards the cage and donkey-kicked it, bringing the bars down easily.

"You've got the wrong cat, cops! We are out of here!"

The boys ran towards the exit and Roger ran after them, yelling into his walkie-talkie that Cat Noir has escaped.

At the time, Ladybug arrived and saw the mayor as well as the police surrounding the Louvre.

 _This is getting way out of hand. Where's Silver Lightning? I could really use his help with this._

"Attention, officers! Cat Noir has escaped with assistance of Silver Lightning!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. _Of course, Silver's going to help him escape._

She then felt her yoyo buzzing, indicating a call from Cat Noir. She answered and saw him running with Silver Lightning behind him.

" _You're chasing the wrong suspect! Mess off and get a life!_ "

" _You know I'm innocent, right bugaboo?_ "

"Don't call me bugaboo, Cat. And Silver, stop dissing the cops!"

" _Oh I'm sorry, but wouldn't you be pissed too, if one of your best friends is on the most wanted list, for doing absolutely nothing wrong?!_ "

" _Lightning, chill! We have to find the real thief and save my tail. I'll be…_ "

Cat didn't get to finish his sentence as a police helicopter arrived above the boys, Ladybug seeing it outside the call too.

"Give yourselves up, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning!"

" **WE'RE INNOCENT, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! GO CHASE DOWN AN** _ **ACTUAL**_ **CRIMINAL!** "

Meanwhile, Roger arrived and stopped next to Ladybug.

"Aren't you going to go after them, Ladybug?" he asked.

"Uh, no."

"Come again?"

"I'm not going after Cat Noir! He did nothing wrong!"

"Didn't you see the footage, Ladybug? Cat Noir stole the Mona Lisa!"

"Officer, I know Cat Noir. And while he is many things, he is _not_ a thief. Someone else was playing the role of Cat Noir - a _copycat_ , if you will.

That explained a lot of things - as before, Roger knew that Cat Noir had never done anything wrong. He was a superhero after all.

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense, but what about Silver Lightning? He keeps insulting the officers."

"Wouldn't you be angry too if one of your best friends is on the most wanted list for doing absolutely nothing wrong?"

Roger raised his eyebrows.

Ladybug shrugged. "Silver's words, not mine." She then swung away.

* * *

Cat Noir and Silver Lightning got to a subway, the police hot on their tail.

"Cat, go down there and feed your kwami, I'm gonna hold them off."

Cat nodded and went down the subway, and detransformed into Adrien, while Silver grappled away, the police now following him.

"If you want my opinion, I think it's the thief who got akumatized." Plagg commented, munching on some camembert.

"I've already found that part out. See this?" Adrien held up the lollipop stick. "The sculptor had a lollipop stick with him."

"Good point, but why would he get akumatized?"

Adrien shrugged. "Good question, Plagg. Silver Lightning was there too, so we ought to ask him what's up…"

Plagg gulped down the last bit of cheese. "Ready!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

"Silver Lightning! Come clean and tell us where Cat Noir is, or we _will_ engage!"

"Or you could dizzle yourselves!"

Of course, Silver wasn't having any of the cops' bullcrap, and he kept running, as police sirens flooded the city. Needless to say, they couldn't keep up.

"Silver Lightning got away! Search the area!"

"Ugh, goddammit…"

Silver was now hiding behind a building from the nearby searching police officers.

"Ugh, it's Grand Theft Auto all over again… I ain't no Trevor Philips."

Yeah, sure you aren't.

Silver Lightning then got an incoming call from Cat Noir, the call also had Ladybug.

" _I found his den, guys!_ " Cat Noir said on the call, showing

" _Whose den?_ " asked Ladybug.

" _My copycat's. Theo Barbot's workshop._ "

"Good work kitty, hang on and I'll be there soon." Silver said.

" _Alright, don't take too long! I'll head inside and take him…_ "

"NO!" he exclaimed, causing the heroes to widened their eyes. "Cat Noir, Ladybug, this is a mistake _I_ caused! I'm getting your location now, stay there, don't go in, and let _me_ handle this!"

" _Silver, I'm not getting you! What do you mean, this was_ your _mistake?_ " Ladybug asked with a confused look.

Silver chuckled sheepishly. "Um, please don't murder me for this, buuut… I may have told the guy that you and Cat Noir are, umm… dating…?"

Both the heroes' eyes widened. Suddenly, Ladybug's face turned scary.

" _YOU WHAT?!_ "

Silver hung up before he could get lectured and hurried over to Copycat's lair.

* * *

"Oh, dammit, Silver Lightning, why'd you do that..."

" _We'll lecture him later, m'lady. Silver's coming, and I don't know how this fight's going to turn down, but just in case, I'm going in now._ "

Ladybug let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. "Okay, be careful, Cat Noir. I'm on my way."

Cat nodded and hung up the call as he went inside.

* * *

Inside the workshop, Cat looked around for any clues that could lead to finding Copycat. He looked around the entire place, but he saw nothing interesting. Until he saw an envelope with a black paw being held by a Chinese cat souvenir.

He took the envelope and opened it to find a letter.

 **[stop music]**

" _The cat's in the bag_?" Suddenly, the box the cat was on burst open and caught Cat's wrists in chains! He tried pulling to break the chains, but needless to say, it was useless.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir's power initiated, but as he was about to destroy the chains, Copycat showed up and placed a square object in front of the powered hand, wasting the Cataclysm.

"Well, that was easy. I don't what Ladybug sees in you when you so easily fall into a simple trap."

Cat tried reaching for his staff, but he felt nothing. Unfortunately, it seemed Copycat stole his staff as well!

"Looking for this? Which one should I use… mine, or _mine_?"

The staff Cat Noir uses started ringing, signaling a call. Copycat picked up the call.

"Ladybug, hurry, I got the imposter! We're in the workshop."

" _I'll be there soon!_ "

"Ladybug, don't!"

"Too late. Now… hand me your Miraculous."

Cat Noir looked panicked, when his frown abruptly turned into a smirk.

"What's with that smirk?" Copycat asked, tilting his head in perplexity.

"You forgot someone. _Silver Lightning_."

Copycat's eyes widened when he heard an oncoming scream from above, and without warning the glass above the cats broke and Copycat was tackled heavily by none other than Silver Lightning, who threw him at the wall upon tackling him.

"STEP RIGHT UP, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! And witness the defeat of the first ever akuma who tried to impersonate a member of the Miraculous trio! You can't get us, Hawky."

Silver Lightning stepped back and snapped the chains around Cat Noir's wrists in half on his knee, breaking them.

" _Dammit, Copycat! You forgot Silver Lightning!_ "

"Don't worry Hawk Moth, I got this."

Copycat then kicked Silver Lightning into the wall as an act of revenge, and tackled Cat Noir to the ground. Silver got up and charged at Copycat, wrangling him off the real Cat Noir and with a spin, sent him onto the floor, Hulk style.

Ladybug arrived, landing near the broken glass roof to witness Silver Lightning and Cat Noir fighting another Cat Noir.

 _Cat Noir was right, he looks identical in every way! Which one is the copycat, though? Hmm…_

Ladybug landed, and immediately ducked her head as Silver Lightning was thrown at the wall again.

"SHREKT! For an imposter, you are _damn_ strong! Oh, hi Ladybug."

"Hey. So… _which one is the real Cat Noir_?! This is getting on my nerves!" Ladybug said, facing the two Cat Noirs.

"I am!" they said at once.

"Don't let him fool you! _I'm_ the real Cat Noir!"

"No, I am! Have I ever lied to you, LB?"

Ladybug and Silver Lightning looked back and forth, unable to tell the difference between the two.

Silver then leaned near Ladybug's ear. "Ask them about your love for each other."

Ladybug felt her cheeks turn a little pink as she glared at Silver Lightning. She pointed a finger at a terrified Silver Lightning.

"We'll discuss this later, Silver." he sheepishly nodded and held his hands up in surrender.

Ladybug then looked at them, when audible beeping was heard. She glanced at the rings the Cat Noirs were wearing, and the one on the right instantaneously hid his ring.

The other one got the message and showed her his ring, which had a pad running out.

Ladybug then glanced back at the other Cat Noir as she walked up to him.

"I hope you didn't tell him about… _us_." she said, leaning into his face and smiling sweetly.

He blushed. "Huh?"

"We made a secret promise… remember? Hmm?" her cute smile turned into a smirk.

"Uhh, y-yeah! Of course!"

"Gotcha." She then kicked him, sending him into the wall. Copycat was found.

"Holy hell, that actually worked?!" Silver exclaimed, surprised.

"You'd be surprised as to what m'lady can come up with." Cat Noir said with a smile.

Silver nodded with impression. "Clever."

Copycat got up without a second to waste. "I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!"

Silver Lightning made a loud buzzer noise, causing Ladybug and Cat Noir to laugh.

"Listen here, Copycat, Cat Noir may be a bit annoying, and his puns and jokes aren't always timed at the best moments, but he's _never_ lied to me. Liars are losers, Copycat."

"Thank you, bugaboo. I think…?"

" _Take their Miraculous while you still can, Copycat! You still have a chance!_ "

"If I can't have you, no one will! CATACLYSM!" An actual Cataclysm formed in the Copycat's right hand as he got ready to pounce.

"Time to wrap this up! LUCKY CHARM!"

Today's winner - a spoon.

"A spoon? What do I do with this?" Ladybug asked in confusion, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Think it through, LB - me and kitty'll take on this counterfeit dummy!"

"I am so tired of you having a mouth, Silver Lightning! It's you that's getting rid of first!"

Silver yawned. "Wake me up when he's done with his speech."

"GAAAH!"

"Let's make it snappy, Silv!"

Two easily took on one though - Silver Lightning made Copycat waste his Cataclysm on a used paper towel he picked up on the way, and Cat Noir and Silver Lightning tackled him to the ground, Silver using his foot to hold the imposter on the ground. Copycat however was smart enough to use his fist to tackle him to the ground, and Cat Noir and Copycat got into a fight, however, this caused confusion as now Ladybug and Silver Lightning couldn't tell who was who.

"Dammit, which one is Copycat again?"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Now you're both annoying me! Show me your rings." Ladybug said, attention diverted to the cats.

Cat Noir showed his ring without hesitation, while Copycat wasn't as persistent, and he eventually showed it… _three_ pads disappred at once.

"Scratch his face, Noir!" Silver yelled.

"Gladly!" the cats got into another cat fight.

Lucky Vision activated for Ladybug and to the spotted heroine, Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yoyo and the spoon were highlighted, giving her the idea needed to take down the fake Cat Noir. With these, a fishing rod was made, causing Silver to look at Ladybug confused.

"Time to go akuma fishing. Silver Lightning!"

"On it!"

As Copycat tackled Cat Noir onto the ground, Silver charged forward and grabbed Copycat, and began spinning him.

"Put me down, dimwit!"

"Sorry young man, I must be going deaf!"

Silver Lightning kept spinning the Copycat, giving Ladybug plenty of time to execute her plan. Whilst spinning, Silver, skillfully using his senses, unzipped the pocket containing the possessed item, and Ladybug caught the belt of Copycat and lifted him up to the ceiling, causing the pocket to fall out, and into Silver's left hand. He tore the photo in half, releasing the akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

An evil akuma became a purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Damages caused by, well, everyone were now fixed. Copycat turned back into Theo, who was caught by Cat Noir.

"Great catch, Noir. Well, this was a lot of fun, great to defeat an akuma again…" Silver Lightning then began to back away. "Now, er, I have some errands to run, so…"

"Not so fast, Silver Lightning." Ladybug said, placing a hand on Silver's shoulder, stopping him. Both zodiac heroes had looks of disapproval targeted at the lightning boy.

"You still owe us an explanation."

"Care to tell us what made today's victim so mad?"

"Well, uhh…" Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "I, er…"

"Tell us, Lightning. Don't stall on us, man, we still have time." Cat said, comfort audible in his voice.

Silver let out a sigh. "So, it seemed Theo had a crush on you, and I told him that you and Cat Noir were dating and that may have made him a little mad…"

Ladybug facepalmed. "Silver Lightning, how many times do I have to say this?! Don't interfere with my love life! It's none of your business who I like!"

"Okay, I get that, but… I don't know, I just thought that if Cat Noir found out, he'd be pissed." Silver added, shrugging.

"Lightning, I don't get mad about these sorts of things, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I panicked, okay?! I don't do well under pressure! I thought it through, and I thought it was just a celebrity crush! All people have those! Let's face it guys, half the guys and girls in Paris have the hots for all three of us."

That comment made all three heroes turn a little pink.

"Okay, you have a point there, Silver. Still, you could have talked to me." Ladybug then turned to Theo. "I'm sorry for any misunderstandings, Theo. I don't like Cat Noir that way, but, I can't see you as anything more than a friend. I'm sorry."

Theo smiled. "It's okay, Ladybug. Thanks for saving me."

Ladybug nodded. She then turned to Cat Noir and Silver Lightning. "See you soon, boys!" She then yo-yoed out of the building.

"Gotta go before the cat's out of the bag. Later, Lightning!" Cat Noir then vaulted out.

Silver let out a sigh as they left. "I'm sorry, Theo. I didn't want to make you angry. I just found it a bit weird, y'know? I mean, no offense, but you're like, four years older than her. Plus, she is a superhero. Don't you think that's a bit unreal?"

Theo sighed. "Maybe, but… I love her."

"You know the old saying, Theo. If you love her, set her free. And if you really love her, you'd want her to be happy. Right?" Silver smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Theo then smiled back. "You're right. Thank you, Silver Lightning."

"Don't mention it, man." He then held out his fist, which Theo fist-bumped. "Take care, dude! And again, the statues were _marvelous_." He then grappled out.

Theo let out a final sigh as he went back to his work.

 _If Ladybug's happy, I'm happy._

* * *

Ladybug got back to the bakery and detransformed into Marinette. She let out a sigh as she flopped down on her bed.

"What a day. I never would have thought Silver Lightning would come up with a story like this. At least today's akuma is done."

"Umm, Marinette? Aren't you forgetting something?" Tikki asked, with a worried look.

At first, Marinette was confused, but it only took a few seconds for the realisation to hit her like a train.

"OH NO! I FORGOT TO DELETE THAT MESSAGE!"

She then checked her time. "AND FENCING CLASS IS OVER! OH NO! I'M DONE FOR!"

She then flopped face first back onto her bed. "Adrien will never speak to me now."

"Don't worry about it, Marinette. I'm sure he won't think anything weird about it."

"Tikki, didn't you hear me? I called him _hot stuff_ on the phone."

"Luck's always on your side, Marinette. Don't worry!"

Marinette let out a sigh. "Well, I guess we better face the music tomorrow, then…"

Tikki smiled comfortingly. "Like I said, Marinette - luck's always on your side."

Marinette smiled back. _Hopefully something good_ will _happen tomorrow…_

* * *

The next day, Marinette went into the school a bit cautiously. Upon getting to her classroom, she noticed that Adrien hasn't arrived yet. Adam and Gabe were already chatting at the back, and everyone else was doing their thing, while Alya waited for Marinette. She took her place next to her friend.

"What's the matter, Marinette? You're looking a little down." Alya asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Marinette sighed. "I asked Adam for Adrien's phone number yesterday to ask him out, and I sent him a voicemail message, but it went totally downhill. I said weird things on the phone, I even ended up calling him _hot stuff_ , and yesterday, I forgot to delete the message!"

Alya chuckled. "Girl, things are never simple with you. You've got nothing to worry about! At least you got to tell him how you feel, you were gonna have to one of these days, so think of it this way - no more secrets."

The blackette let out another sigh. "I know, but it wasn't executed well. I hope he won't find me weird…"

"Time to find out." As Alya said that, Adrien stepped into the classroom, precipitating Marinette to hide behind her desk.

Adrien saw her though, and he just chuckled and waved at her.

 _Just a wave? No weird looks, no comments, no nothing?_

Marinette then felt her phone give out a notification sound, she looked and saw a text from Adam.

 _Adam: I suppose you thought it was weird that nothing happened with Adrien came in. No weird looks, no comments, no nothing. Well Mari, you can thank me for that._

 _Marinette: What do you mean by that?_

 _Adam: I hacked into Adrien's phone yesterday, bypassing the fingerprint reader and I deleted the message myself._

Marinette's eyes widened and she looked back at Adam, who flashed her a warm smirk. She smiled.

 _Marinette: Thank you so much, Adam. You saved my honor._

 _Adam: Don't mention it, Marinette. Now, I also left him another message…_

 _Marinette: What do you mean?_

"Hey, Marinette," the girl darted her head towards the model, and immediately blushed upon seeing Adrien flashing her a warm smile. "I got your message, I didn't know that was your phone number."

 _What message are we talking about now?!_

"I'd love to go to the movies with you, but today, my schedule is pretty full. I have a free day on Friday, however. Maybe we could go then?"

 _OH MY GOD! Adam asked him out in my name?!_

"Uhh, s-s-sure! Th-that'd be great!"

Adrien's smile widened. "Awesome! I'll call you and we'll think of a good time and movie."

The teacher then walked in and the lesson begun. But before Marinette focused her attention on the class, she sent Adam one last message.

 _Marinette: OH MY GOSH Thank you so much Adam!_

 _Adam: Don't mention it, girl. ;)_

* * *

"OOOKAY! Nineteen days! That is good timing!"

 **Thanks, Adam! Finally, I got it done within…**

"Though, it's still not enough."

 **Oh, come on, dude! I don't have time to hang around on Docs all day!**

"Why not? You got winter break now, man! Unless, of course, you spent so much time on Grand Theft Auto 5 and so many other things that caused you to procrastinate _so_ hard."

 **Dude, you don't get…**

"I mean, come on! _ApiphobicDalmatianLass_ and _SpiderDom321_ could write a chapter like this faster than you ever could!"

 **Okay, that part I agree on, but… ngh! Must you mock be every end of chapter?**

"Every end of…? Dude, I only did back in Mr. Pigeon."

 **Adam, seriously, quit doing this! I am seriously considering removing your ability of breaking the fourth wall.**

"You wouldn't do that, because it won't make your story as interesting."

 **OH MY GOD!**

"And you do know that you are literally making yourself mad, right? I mean, this is all just words that _you're_ typing in, in an attempt to humor your readers after the newest chapter… and you do know that it's not really working, right?"

 **Adam. Get. Back. In. The. Damn. Story.**

"Whatever, boss."

* * *

 **Okay, so, apologies for being** _ **so rudely interrupted**_ **by that nuisance, and I really hope he was wrong and nineteen days wasn't as bad timing. I mean, he was wrong… right?**

 **I hope you all had a great Christmas and tons of presents. Now, we wait for the new year. 2018 passed so freaking fast, didn't it?**

 **Next episode:** _ **Pharaoh**_ **.**

 **Also, since Monsieur Starshine did mention these two brilliant authors, I think it's only fair if I give them a shoutout. So, if you guys enjoy this story, then two stories I think you guys will also enjoy are** _ **Bloodhound, the Dog Miraculous Holder**_ **by** _ **ApiphobicDalmatianLass**_ **and** _ **Night Shadow: The Shadow Miraculous Holder**_ **by** _ **SpiderDom321**_ **. These are both solid, clever, and overall fun-to-read Miraculous OC insert stories, and both ideas are executed** _ **perfectly**_ **. These authors did not ask me at all to shoutout their stories, I simply did it because I felt like it. So, I highly recommend giving these stories a read! They're definitely worth your time, and I believe you guys will enjoy them very much, if not more than this one. At least the characters don't** _ **interrupt the author and narrator in their jobs!**_

YES! Thank you, author!

"Whatever, let's read the reviews."

 **Review reading time!**

 _ **ApiphobicDalmatianLass (PM):**_ **I'm very pleased with the way that scene turned out, and it's great that you agree. And that is correct, Adam's hacking skills have made their debut. He was taught a few tricks by his brother, who is very good with computers overall, so it gave him some skills in the world of hacking. Besides, why else do you think hackers wouldn't dare touch the Starshines? Yep, Marinette has** _ **the**_ **best designer skills in this show, it certainly does match up with Gabriel Agreste's designs. Mark my words, he will see Mari's potential, and he will give her a big chance in the fashion industry! Oh, and yes, fourth wall breaking has recently become a habit of mine. You can thank** _ **Deadpool**_ **for that :D Thank you for your patience and support, girl. Heavily appreciated. You deserve that shoutout. :)**

 _ **kingjeremy134**_ **: Sorry man, but that answer is top secret. Strictly between me and the author above. Their relationship will develop as chapters progress.**

 _ **Fluttershy 2059123**_ **: Thank you for your review, nice to hear from you again. Though, I don't know** _ **how**_ **to say thanks, because, you mentioned, quote unquote,** _ **several errors in the story**_ **. Girl, could you define these errors? I wrote when you left your review and you haven't replied since. So please do tell me about these errors, or, if you tried to just make a joke out of this, don't leave me a review telling me about** _ **several errors**_ **, when I read through the chapter like ten times and found nothing. Either tell me any errors you find in the review itself or a PM, or just don't leave a review on the story. Period.**

 _ **SpiderDom321**_ **: You don't have to worry about late reviews, as it is always nice to hear from you, so you're cool. Yes, that last part was indeed a facepalm moment, but these kids are blind, like Plagg said. You can't blame them! They're blinded by love! Like I said to ADL, because of the hacking skills Gabe has, he even has the ability to vanish off the radar, plus he is a celebrity as well, even if he isn't as popular as his brother, furthermore, he always uses his hacking skills for good, such as tracking down bank account robbers, and he doesn't do things that are against the law. That's why the government hasn't tracked down Gabe, and this is why they won't find Adam either. Now,** _ **nukes that could bomb Chloe's house**_ **?! Dude, you have no idea how hard you made me laugh, and how many weird stares I got at school thanks to that. He wouldn't bomb Chloe's house, though. Lila, however? Let's just say, Adam's gonna need a** _ **lot**_ **of willpower… And you say that the fight I wrote is something that came out of the MCU?! UHH, THANK YOU! That gave me a great big smile! I'm glad you enjoyed the ending, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter's ending as well. I'm not lying when I say, most of the endings do need work, and that's a reason why I change things up and clash with the canonical episodes as well, and not care at all. I'll try to get more original chapters out there, though I am running short on ideas. And yes, I will check out the newest chapter of Night Shadow when it arrives. Like ADL, you deserve that shoutout, bro. ^^**

 **Story stats: 29 favorites, 26 follows, 19 reviews, and 2600+ views. Thanks for your support, everyone!**

 **Have a happy new year, and I'll see you all in 2019!**

 **~ Adam / Starshine89**


	9. Day after day

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **Original chapter: Day after day**_

 **Summary: How do the average days of the Miraculous trio go by, with and without the mask?**

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"WOOHOO! Is that the best you guys got?! Come on, give me a challenge!"

"Well, we're not as super speedy as you are, _Silver Lightning_!"

Today's original chapter began on a glorious Saturday afternoon, with our trio racing across the rooftops to the Eiffel Tower, courtesy of a challenge by Silver Lightning.

Below, on the streets, the Parisians could only watch (and cheer) as their heroes raced across the rooftops. Of course, thanks to Silver's grappling hook providing him with a ton of velocity, it was no surprise that he was the one who got to the Tower first.

Even if Ladybug and Cat Noir usually lost to the lightning lad, it still made for a great way to get themselves up and running.

"BOOM! Bingo, bango, bongo, I win!"

The zodiac heroes landed on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug first and Cat Noir second, and had a good laugh.

"Thanks for the race, Silver Lightning. I needed that." Ladybug said, giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

"Me too, this week has been _catastrophic_." Ladybug rolled her eyes while Silver Lightning chortled.

"Good one, Noir." the boys fist-bumped. "I suppose it was no _shocker_ that I was the one who won."

Ladybug tried to hold back giggling while Cat chuckled back. "I'm _feline_ purr-ity sure you were just waiting to make that pun."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not in your _current_ situation, what with those silly cat puns."

" _Meow-ch_! You wound me, Lightning!"

"Oh, _lightening_ up, Cat Noir. You know what they say - go big or go Ohm."

"You've got to be _kitten_ me. You think I'd back down from a pun war?"

"Resistance is futile, kitty."

"Oh my god, boys, sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!" Ladybug was laughing hard now, while Cat Noir stared at Ladybug with stars in his eyes, and Silver Lightning looked in satisfaction.

"Don't you mean Ohm-y god, LB?"

"Lightning, I swear, if you make one more lightning pun, I'll kick you off the tower." Ladybug said, chuckling.

"Okay, I'm done with puns. All these electricity puns… my head _hertz_."

"Okay, okay, hehe, that was needed. I've been having a hard week. Thanks, boys."

"Don't mention it, LB." Silver sighed, as he leaned on the railing of the tower's top, the zodiac wielders doing the same.

Lost in their thoughts, the trio stared at the city below, admiring the view, and rethinking their respective weeks.

Ladybug, alias Marinette's week, had been arduous because she commenced several fashion projects in her sketches and she couldn't conclude which one she wanted to begin first. Aside from that, school had been stocking homework on the girl, and as always, she still had difficulty speaking to sunshine boy (you know who I mean!), and Chloe still picked on her, but the latter, she could manage, as she did for the past years. Add being Ladybug and taking on akumas and you've got a hero-in-disguise who can't find enough time to do everything she planned.

Cat Noir, alias Adrien's week, wasn't easy because, as it has to everyone in the class (except perhaps Max and Gabe), homework hit them hard, and free time had been shredded to a minimum. And if you connect school with being a model _and_ the son of Gabriel Agreste, it gives you the need to deal with photoshoots, fencing, Chinese and piano lessons. And being Cat Noir isn't really helping, not that he's complaining, he enjoys having the mask on, but it just makes an already hard week that much more difficult when needing to deal with akumas, but if it meant seeing the love of his life and one of his best friends, Cat Noir could endure.

Silver Lightning, alias Adam's week, had been the most difficult so far. Being an actor, a singer, a dancer, and… eh, you get the idea, that means if you add that up with having to do schoolwork, and being Silver Lightning and helping out Ladybug and Cat Noir take on the day's akuma, it gives him little time to do what he wants, but hey, someone's got to humor the heroes, right? As always, Silver always mocked the akumas, as well as Hawk Moth, and it always got a good laugh out of the zodiac duo, as well as any onlookers of the fight _and_ the Ladyblog, and it always just angered the akumas and their controller, and it also made them target Silver as well, and since he's pretty much impossible to deal with, it gives Ladybug and Cat Noir the opening to find the akumatized prop and think of a strategy, greatly making their work easier.

At the end of the day, even if it may be hard, defending Paris was always worth it to the heroes, to guarantee that civilians could be safe.

"I have to admit." heads turned to Silver. "This is nice. Being up here, on top of one of the most iconic landscapes on Earth, admiring _la ville de l'amour_ in all its glory. We have to do this more often, guys." he finished his sentence with not a smirk, but with a warm smile.

"I agree with you Silver, and I also agree we should get together like this more often, but I can't guarantee we'll always have the chance. Let's admit it - in our civilian selves, we've all had a hard week, (I can see it on you guys before you ask) but yeah, we should do this another time." Ladybug agreed with the powerful hero.

"And besides, it also means getting to see you guys." Cat Noir hung his shoulders on the heroes' arms. "The most beautiful lady…" Ladybug rolled her eyes as Cat stared at her with love in his eyes. "...and one of the coolest guys alive." Silver smirked.

"Thanks for the praise, Cat."

For a few minutes, the heroes just watched the city, before saying their goodbyes and heading home.

* * *

"HOLD STILL, YOU LIGHTNING BRAT!"

"Missed me, missed me, and missed me! Yo Hawky! Get your akumas under control! I can dodge you guys with my eyes closed!"

An akuma attacked a day afterward, and it went the same way as I said before - Silver taunted the akuma and kept dodging the attacks. Only this time, he went into silly mode and made stupid moves as he dodged the akuma's attacks, and yelling absurd expressions while people around laughed, further infuriating Hawk Moth.

"Dodged, dodged, and dodged! Do you seriously not see me?! I'm right here!"

"Maybe I could hit you _if you didn't keep moving about_!"

"Eh, that takes the fun out of the fight. Plus, I need to stretch my legs so I _have_ to move… no hard feelings bro. I mean… you're blind if you can't hit a guy _wearing white_! Even my friend with blindness could make an impact on me!"

The akuma shrieked in rage as he kept on trying to hit Silver Lightning but failed every time. It didn't help that Ladybug and Cat Noir lost attention and started laughing, Cat rolling on the floor as he laughed.

"You know, I'd make a blind joke here but it would probs be taboo since Hawky is too blind to see the humor…"

" _SHUT HIM UP!_ "

"I'M TRYING!"

"To shut me up? You know, it's been a while since Hawky has been trying to quiet me, so Hawk Moth - you want to silence me, come face me yourself, tough guy!"

It didn't take long to defeat and purify the akuma, and things returned to the way they were.

* * *

The class gathered around Alya's phone to rewatch the Ladyblog's live stream and laughed every time Silver messed around with the akuma.

"He just doesn't care!" Nino shouted, laughing.

"Does he take anything seriously? Haha!" Kim yelled, also hysterical.

Adam smirked as the class watched Silver Lightning mock the akuma.

 _Life is good._

* * *

"See you at the Champs Elysees, kitty!"

"It is on, bugaboo!"

Tonight, it was just Ladybug and Cat Noir patrolling. Laughs and giggles were heard as they vaulted and yoyoed around Paris, just messing with each other.

"I thought cats were quick on their feet?"

"And I thought ladybugs could fly?"

"I guess I just don't have my wings yet!"

"Yeah, blame it on no wings! What's next, I can't travel around because I have no yoyo?"

"Cat, you _bozo_!"

"Who says that anymore!?"

"I do!"

Cat chuckled as he zoomed past Ladybug and landed on the Champs Elysees.

Cat Noir looked at Ladybug with a smug smirk as she returned a smirk of her own.

"I win, LB. I do believe you owe me…" he said, tapping his cheek.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Fine."

She then got on her tip toes, and planted a kiss on Cat Noir's cheek, making him blush.

"You tell no one about this, kitty!" she said, pointing a finger at Cat Noir in fake threatening.

"My lips are sealed, bugaboo."

"Good night, kitty!" she then yoyoed off towards the unknown sanctuary, leaving the black cat hero to sigh to himself in bliss, as his cheek still felt warm from his love's kiss.

"Man, do I love that girl…" he said to himself before vaulting back to Agreste Manor.

* * *

One night, Silver Lightning was patrolling solo, just listening to the silence of the city and the sound of traffic in the distance. The scene was absolutely tranquil to the boy, as he hadn't experienced this kind of ambiance in a good while.

He sighed, before smirking and getting out a wireless headset and his phone from his pockets. He put the headset around his neck and placed the earbuds into his ears, then connected his phone to the headset and put on a song.

 **[music: Kygo ft. OneRepublic - Stranger Things (Alan Walker Remix)]**

 _Now,_ this _is more like it!_

He then grappled off, dancing across the rooftops to the song (don't worry about the music being too loud, my senses work at these times!) and oh goddammit Silver can you not go one second without interrupting me?! Sigh. Anyways, with skill, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, landing effortlessly and flawlessly, all the while sneaking some dance moves into those moves for anyone to witness.

" _Snow white mountains in a foreign state, tell me someday we'll get there, someday_!"

After running with the buildup and jumping off the roof, his favorite part of the song came and timing the rhythm, he hopped from roof to roof in perfect synchronization, grappling hook forgotten completely.

When the section ended, he just walked across the roof, singing.

" _I see a Technicolor shadow, underneath your window, just in case you don't know, I can see it…_ "

Hop, hop, hop. Grapple, grapple. Drop. Repeat.

 _This is how my solo patrols go from now on. Experiment successful._

* * *

 **[ambient music: Kasbo - Kaleidoscope]**

Tonight, Silver and Cat were patrolling together, admiring the view and having small talk.

"Yo kitty! You know, you really skilled with that baton of yours."

Cat Noir smirked at Silver Lightning. "Why, thank you, S. Pretty useful. And that grappling hook? How it gives you so much speed, I'll never know."

Silver shrugged. "Honestly, me neither, dude. Hey, I got an idea…"

"What's on your mind, Lightning?"

He then got out his hook and held it to Cat with a smirk. "You said the last patrol with LB you'd like to test it someday. Well, here ya go, buddy."

Cat's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Totally. In exchange," he made a come here gesture. "Gimme your staff."

Cat Noir threw his baton to Silver who caught it. He then attempted to vault over to the Eiffel Tower, but with difficulty, as he was having trouble getting used to his head bobbing all the time when he pressed the staff's button. Needless to say, he was rather used to being thrust forward, and he was a lot slower than Cat.

That being said, Cat launched the hook over to the Tower, and pulled it back… but a bit _too much_. Without warning, he was immediately shot forward like a bullet from a gun!

" **WAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Cat did land on his feet, but when Silver got there a minute later, he was still standing on all fours, frozen and shaking.

Silver laughed out loud. "Single stupidest thing we've ever done!"

* * *

At Starshine Manor, in Adam and Gabe's room...

"Wait, you guys have _never_ done a prank call before?!"

Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette shook their heads. Gabe and Adam smirked.

"Then let's do a call right now, come on!" Gabe suggested as Adam got his phone out.

"Wait, but what do we say?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Whatever comes to your mind! That includes you guys!" Gabe said, pointing at the other three.

"Wait, dude, so totally random? Anything?" A fire started to ignite in Nino's eyes.

Adam smirked. " _Anything_. Go all out, guys! No holding back!" He then hit call.

Gabe cleared his throat and began. "Good afternoon, thank you for calling _King Marcus_!"

Nino continued. "Can we take your order?"

" _Uhh… wait, what?_ "

Adam smirked. "Oh, so you want seventeen large hamburgers?! OKAY!"

" _Um, hang on just a second?_ "

"So you want nine orders of fries?" Alya asked, trying to hold back her giggles.

" _Wait, you want fries?_ "

"No, _you_ do!" Adrien corrected the guy.

"You just said so, and we all heard it!" Adam replied.

" _Er, could you repeat that?_ "

Nino took over. "Of course, you ordered thirty buckets of chicken…"

"Eleven pairs of underwear…" Adrien added.

"With special sauce…" Marinette cut in, trying herself to hold back her laughter.

"And two elderly ladies from Versailles!" Adam finished with a British accent, causing the girls to silently start laughing, boys trying with trouble to hold back their chortles.

"Would you like ketchup or mayonnaise on your elderly ladies?" Gabe added.

" _Okay, I'm very confused?_ "

The girls and boys got their act together and went back to the prank call.

"No, we're out of lemonade!" Adrien joked.

"But we do have denim jeans!" Alya said.

"How many pairs of denim jeans do you want to eat?" Marinette said, silently giggling afterward.

" _Gah, wha, I have_ no _idea what you're saying!_ "

"Liiiife is a haaam, and I like iiit…" Adam sang.

"The ham likes it more," Adrien added.

"Yo, what are you wearing?" Nino cut in.

"Do you want ointment on your tacos?" Alya joked.

" _We don't sell tacos…?_ "

"You don't sell tacos?!" Nino asked with a fake surprised voice.

"But if you don't sell tacos, what do you do with them?" Marinette asked.

"ILLEGAL TACO ACTIVITIES!" Adam yelled, and from that, the dam broke and everyone erupted into insane laughter. A few seconds later, the laughter died down, hearing the guy on the line silent.

Adam brought the phone's microphone to his mouth. "That'll be sixteen thousand euros, and I'd like to have your sister's phone number…"

" _...WHAT?! Is… is this some kind of prank call?!_ "

"BUSTED!" Adam shrieked, and laughter came back.

" _IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU?!_ "

"YUP!"

Adam then hung up the call soon after the guy began screaming and yelling insults into the phone, further boosting the laughter.

"I feel sorry for the guy, but that was _hilarious_!" Adrien yelled, hysterical.

"We have to do that again sometime!" Nino suggested, after the laughter from everyone stopped shortly.

"Oh, we should! And we will!" Adam smirked.

Luckily, no akuma came from the call, so the rest of the day passed casually.

* * *

In the music room, were the six people mentioned in the last drabble. Adrien was currently playing a short version of _Pictures At An Exhibition_ on the piano, using his phone as a music sheet after looking it up on the internet.

Everyone was fascinated with the song, while Marinette stared at Adrien with stars in her eyes, as she listened to the piano.

 _I never knew Adrien was such a wonderful pianist!_

Adam smirked as he glanced at Marinette's red face, and went back to watching Adrien playing. Soon afterward, he finished the song, and he got a small round of applause, to which he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Bravo, Adrien! / That was great, dude! / Amazing!"

Adam smirked. "Alright, my turn!" Heads turned to Adam.

"You play the piano?" Adrien asked. Adam nodded.

"Yup! Lemme play a song for you guys."

He whispered to Gabe, who smirked and went over to the drums.

 **[music: Balázs Havasi - The Duel (drums and piano)]**

The song was slow and quiet at first, but as time passed, it started to pick up the pace.

Enter Gabe on the drums, as the song started building up, and Adam started playing faster. The sounds of the piano went higher and higher, and by then, even students passing by came into the room to watch, unbeknownst to the Starshine twins.

And as the drum stopped for a split second, Adam began playing on the piano like a maniac, pretty much repeatedly tapping his fingers on the keys, and getting every sound perfect. His hands roamed from key to key, finding the correct sounds, and stunning the invisible audience.

Adam was now wincing at how fast he was playing, but that wasn't stopping him. He kept playing with still no mistakes, and then, the song slowed, as it came to a halt.

 **(Author's note: the song itself is four minutes long, but Adam played a shorter version)**

 **[stop music]**

Adam let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding, before panting a bit. Cheers were then heard in the music room, though, it wasn't cheering from just his friends…

...he looked to see a quarter of the school gathered to watch Adam and Gabe on the piano, that includes his class as well.

Adam and Gabe bowed. People went about their day after the applause died down.

The praise came immediately from the group. Adam could only smile in pride and say a thank you.

* * *

With an akuma on the loose once again, excuses had to be made by the heroes-in-disguise to go save the evilized victim.

"I have to help at the bakery!"

"I've got a photoshoot I need to attend!"

"I need to go continue a song's recording!"

Marinette, Adrien, and Adam as Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning were soon able to find the akuma, and as Silver began distracting the akuma, he got a crazy plan…

 _Oh, time to test my senses for real. This is going to be good…_

"Wait! Before you start attacking…" Silver Lightning then, to everyone's surprise, took out a blindfold and put it on, and put his hands behind his back.

"Okay, come get me."

"Oh, this will be a piece of cake!"

" _I wouldn't say that if I were you. Silver Lightning always has a trick up his sleeve - be careful._ "

Shots were fired, but Silver Lightning dodged them with no trouble - leaning back and forth, jumping out of the way, it was all done even though he was actually blinded.

The shots from the akuma went towards his feet, but Silver kept dancing like Pennywise as he dodged the attacks, much to the akuma's rage and the audience's laughter.

"Didn't you hear? I said come get me! I'm ready for the blow!"

"THEN QUIT MOVING!"

"Dude, I'm blinded! I'm making your job easier by doing this! Tell your master he should be thanking me!"

"HOW DO YOU KEEP DODGING?!"

" _Like I said, Silver Lightning is tricky. He has enhanced senses, so no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to hit him!_ "

"Couldn't you have told me that _before_ I started shooting?!"

" _I thought it was obvious when I told you to be cautious._ "

Distracted, the akumatized prop was quickly found and destroyed. It seemed Hawk Moth and the akuma got into too much conversation.

" _Note to self: never start a conversation that could distract any akumas…_ "

* * *

Case in point, not one day goes by for the heroic trio without anything exciting happening. It doesn't always necessarily mean an akuma, it could be something else as well, such as a successful patrol, or something silly like a prank call. For Marinette, Adrien, and Adam, even if they may have days where everything seems to be against them, they always find a way to relieve the stress that comes from a difficult day. They may not know each other's identities (yet), but lots of times, it's always felt like they've known each their whole lives.

For they were the heroes of Paris, who shared a bond so strong, no akuma could shatter it.

For our last scene of the day, it was nighttime in Paris, and the trio had just finished a patrol together and was sitting casually on the railing of the Eiffel Tower's top, Ladybug in the middle, Cat Noir on the right, Silver Lightning on the left, admiring the nighttime view of the city of love.

"...it wasn't even that long since we had a moment like this, huh?" Silver asked. Ladybug and Cat looked at him.

"Only, it was in the daytime. But this… this is just gorgeous. Heh, I remember it was also nighttime when I moved to Paris, and even then, I thought this was a beautiful city. This view, however, takes the cake. I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I. It's one of those things we get to see once in our lives, you know?" Cat said, shrugging. "The absolute perfect view of the city. No akumas, no danger… just us, and this city."

Ladybug smiled at the boys. "And personally, there's no one I'd rather share the moment with…" she put her arms around the boys' shoulders. "... then with the greatest partners I could ask for. I haven't said it much, I know that… but you boys are truly something special. I feel so lucky to be able to call you guys my friends."

The boys smiled warmly at Ladybug, Cat Noir fighting out a light blush.

The spotted heroine then took her arms away from the boys' shoulders and held her fists out to the boys.

"Pound it." They all said in unison, sharing a fist bump together.

They don't know how long they've been sitting there. Maybe a few minutes? Maybe an hour? But after some time, their Miraculous started beeping.

"I guess that's our cue." Silver said, doing a 180 and landing on the tower, the zodiac heroes doing the same. "Same time next week?"

"You know it, Lightning. See you then, guys!" Cat Noir said, giving a two finger salute to Silver, and blowing a kiss to Ladybug before he vaulted off.

"Good night, LB!" Silver said, grappling off.

Ladybug smiled to herself before she yoyoed back to her home.

* * *

 **So, finally, an original chapter for you guys. Just some drabbles I've been thinking about, and since I had trouble deciding what to do with this chapter, I thought to myself, 'why not do some mini drabbles?' So, this chapter is what came out of it.**

 **I'll try to get** _**Pharaoh**_ **out to you guys as soon as I can. Until then, thanks for your patience!**

 **As always, let's finish with some reviews.**

 _ **ApiphobicDalmatianLass (PM)**_ **: Yes, well, I try not to clash** _ **too**_ **much with canon, as I still do want to follow the plot of the series itself. So while I do change things up, I don't go too far and** _ **completely**_ **rewrite the entire thing. At least, that's not always what I plan to do, hehe. I was actually worried people might get annoyed with the fourth wall break conversation I had with my OC, but I'm glad you liked it. And trust me - I have even** _ **bigger**_ **plans when it comes to fourth wall breaking. :D I'm glad I could make your day with the shoutout. Like I said - you deserve it. :D**

 _ **heart**_ **: He's going to play a big role in getting them together and encouraging them to reveal their identities, so you're going to be in for quite a ride. ;) And yes, Adam will expose Lila for the liar she is. I don't like Lila either, but then again, I suppose most of the fandom doesn't like her either. Case in point, she will get what she deserves. I can guarantee that. :D**

 _ **kingjeremy134**_ **: Yes, and yes. Those** _ **will**_ **happen in the future. :D**

 _ **The Sensational SpiderDom321**_ **: Like I said, I don't want to clash with canon too much, but I can always make an exception to moments like these. And you're very right on Adam not being a perfect character, he is in no means a Gary Stu. And more about that will be revealed much later, when we learn some dark secrets about him. I'm pleased you liked the changes I made to the episode, and more changes will happen in future chapters. :D I know I didn't** _ **have**_ **to, I simply** _ **wanted**_ **to give you that shoutout, because like ADL, you truly do deserve it, when I'm the one who has the most follows and favorites out of us, yet you guys also write such great stories that get less attention.** _ **I'm not meaning to brag at all**_ **when talking about follows and favorites, I'm just saying. :'D**

 _ **Gry22:**_ **Well, I do like your idea, but I already have an idea planned for** _ **Kung Food**_ **. Adam will take part in being one of the judges, and beforehand, one of the judges would actually be a Starshine himself! I'm not saying any names though, just to let you guys guess :D Adam wouldn't see, but he'd** _ **know**_ **Chloe did something to Cheng Shifu's soup because he knows she doesn't like Marinette. Like I said, thank you for the idea, I will use them, but not all of the ideas you mentioned in the review. Thanks for your support, and I'm sorry to cause any disappointment.**

 _ **Fluttershy 2059123**_ **: Don't worry, all is forgiven! If anything,** _ **I**_ **should be the one apologizing for being so blunt. I'm not normally blunt, and I'm sorry if I did anything that hurt you. ;-; I'm very sorry that all happened to you, and seeing how much did happen, I can understand you had little time to point out the specifics. Thank you for pointing out the grammar mistakes, much obliged. Like I said, don't worry about upsetting me, I'm not the kind of person that gets upset easily, I just got a teensy bit anxious when I looked over them and didn't see what I think you saw, if you understand what I mean. Again, thank you for your support, and I really hope all your problems will be solved in the future.**

 **And wow! We've hit 3000+ views and 30 favorites! Thanks for all the support, guys! Much appreciated! :D**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~ Adam / Starshine89**


	10. The Pharaoh

_**The Lost Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & Silver Lightning  
**_ _ **The Pharaoh**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**_ **belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The episode began in Marinette's room, where she was currently watching the Ladyblog's newest live stream. Apparently, a little _blooper_ was found, according to her kwami, in which Ladybug dropped something that could have endangered her secret identity.

" _We are here, and we are live! What's up, everyone? It's Alya, bringing you a brand new streaming of the Ladyblog!_ "

Up above Alya, _whoosh_ sounds were heard, along with cries of joy.

"Woohoo!"

"Ye-heah!"

"Wooo!"

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning were using their respective tools just for fun, racing across Paris yet again and seeming to enjoy it to bits.

" _Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning in action!_ "

Suddenly, Ladybug seemed to drop something - a history book? Alya ran up to it.

" _What is this?! Is this a tenth grade history book? It is indeed! And why am I so freaked out about this? Because I happen to have_ the very same book _! Does this mean Ladybug, or maybe even one of the boys could be a high school student, like us?!_ "

Marinette deadpanned upon seeing the footage. "Aw, crud! See, Tikki? This is what I'm talking about! I'm a total mess-up!"

Tikki shrugged. "So, you made a mistake. Big deal! It happens. The only thing we can do is move forward," she rested on the girl's desk. "No one can know you're Ladybug, not even Alya, though you know how persistent she is with her blog, with it being dedicated to you, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning."

"Okay, but lemme ask you something. Have any of the past Ladybugs ever made a mistake like _this_? Where their cover was _this_ close to being blown?" Marinette asked Tikki with the respective gesture.

Tikki giggled. "More times than you think, Marinette. And I've told every single Ladybug this - mistakes happen. We can't change the past, what we _can_ do is move on." she rested her paws on Marinette's left cheek. "It'll all work out. Trust me." she finished with a warm smile.

Marinette returned a smile of her own, then hugged her kwami back. "Thank you, Tikki. What would I do without you?"

The kwami let out another giggle. "Everyone has a past they can learn from. Lemme show you something…" she then flew over to Marinette's computer and searched up an exhibition in the Louvre.

"An exhibition on the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does this have to do with the situation?"

"The exhibition holds some secrets to your Miraculous, as well as the boys'. You have to convince Alya to go there and make sure she brings the book. Tell her you found out something interesting." Tikki explained.

"At the museum? I don't know how I'm going to convince Alya to go to an exhibition about an Egyptian pharaoh, much less convince her I'm not Ladybug." Marinette said, puzzled.

Tikki smiled reassuringly. "It'll be educational, I promise you."

The blackette sighed. "Alright, I'll give her a call."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Adrien's room, the model was watching the same footage from the Ladyblog and was surprised when he saw the history book. Needless to say, Adrien was excited upon seeing the live stream.

"That's crazy! What are the odds of me and Ladybug having the same history book?! Could it be that I know her _behind the mask_? Maybe we go to the same school?!"

"Kid, you're overspeculating again, chillax." Plagg then gulped down some cheese. "Why waste your time with ladies when it could be spent enjoying some angelic Camembert?"

Adrien chuckled. "Well, one, ladies don't smell like stinky old cheese. Two, they are much better looking."

Plagg shrugged. "Eh, suit yourself. Your loss, kid."

"The only thing I'm losing right now is my appetite." Adrien said, smirking. Plagg smirked back.

"Ouch. You wound me."

Both males let out a chuckle.

* * *

And who could forget our silly old lightning dolt?

"HEY!"

Well, at the same time, Adam wasn't missing any more evidence than Adrien was. When he saw the footage for himself, he was surprised as well, albeit not as much as Adrien was.

"Lookee, lookee, Gabe! Since when did Ladybug have a history book on her? Better yet, since when does she study from a tenth grade history book?" Adam asked his brother, surprised.

"You know what I find interesting, though?" Adam turned to Gabe. "The fact that our school is the _only school in Paris_ that uses _that_ exact same book!"

Adam and Arashii's eyes widened. "You can not be for real?! Don't be messing with me here, bro!"

"You see me messing with you, dude? I'm just stating the facts."

"And let's not forget," attention was taken by Arashii. "that a certain someone had to take his physics book with him to study for a test on light because even though he had five days to study, he decided to leave it for the last minute and nearly lost it while on patrol with Ladybug and Cat Noir?" she finished with her arms crossed and sending Adam a disapproving look.

"Yeah, Adam, what gives? You nearly let them know you're Silver Lightning!" Gabe added.

Adam threw his arms up. "Sorry, mom and dad! I guess I just had work to do, and I didn't have time to study!"

Arashii facepalmed. "Adam, you were gaming."

"I was live streaming for a charity event! There's a difference."

"Alright, there's no point in arguing with Adam, so let's leave it."

Adam smirked. "Thank you." His smirk dropped. "Wait."

"Arashii," Gabe said. "I keep seeing people speculating on Silver Lightning's origin, right after Ladybug's and Cat Noir's. Do you think there's a place where we can figure out some more info?"

Arashii smirked. "As a matter of fact, there is!" she flew over to Adam's phone and pressed a few on-screen keys and brought up the same exhibition Tikki brought up Marinette a few minutes before the actual event happened.

"An Egyptian exhibition at the Louvre? _Boring_!" Adam whined. Gabe smacked him on the head.

"Don't be such a baby, dude. Besides, history is really interesting to learn."

"It's not history I don't like, dude - it's specific topics in history I don't find interesting. Egypt, Mesopotamia, pharaohs, and whatnot are part of those. Besides, you know I'm all about modern history, like the world wars, the discovery of America…"

"But what if you could learn some info about the Miraculous?" Arashii asked Adam, who turned his head to the little sprite.

"...I'm listening."

* * *

Outside of the Louvre arrived Marinette and Alya. The latter was gushing to the hero-in-disguise about her latest discovery as they headed inside, Alya interested in the exhibition she was talking about.

"I can't believe my luck, girl! Think about it - I find out who this history book belongs to, and I know who Ladybug is!"

Marinette tilted her head in specularity but smiled amusingly. "And you really think you're gonna able to figure that out with a history book?"

Alya turned to Marinette and smirked. "News flash, girl - our school is the only school in Paris that uses that exact same book!"

Marinette slightly paled. _Uh oh…_

"...so all I have to do, is figure out which girl lost her history book last week. There are forty-six girls, not counting myself…"

"Forty-five! Not counting me…?" Marinette tried to remain calm, but as Alya was getting suspicious, it was getting harder to put up a calm facade.

Alya giggled and elbowed Marinette. "Well, I know someone forgot their textbook in class yesterday…" she commented, as she and the blackette made their way down the stairs to the exhibition.

"I-I left it at home! You know how I am…" replied Marinette in a worried voice, unbeknownst to Alya.

Alya then looked at her friend suspiciously… before bursting into laughter. "I'm just messing with you, girl! I'll be sure to drop you from the list of suspects when you bring back your book…"

Marinette nodded, a bit nervously. "Noted…"

The girls arrived at the exhibition, but the welcoming moment was ruined by a guy running past the girls, shoving them a bit, carrying folders and papers. He tripped and fell, the papers scattering everywhere, but what worried him the most was a medallion. He picked it up, and it was undamaged.

"It's not broken! Whew…"

"Uh, I'm fine too, thanks for asking…" Alya stated, annoyed. He looked back and frowned apologetically.

"Sorry about that. Hey, you're in the same class Alix is in, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil. So, you're interested in Tutankhamun too?" Before the girls could answer, he ran forward to show his father something.

Alya shook her head. "Weird… so, what did you want to show me, Marinette? You mentioned this exhibition had something on Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning?"

"Uhh… yeah! Right there!" She then pointed to a random Egyptian papyrus and took Alya there.

She didn't succeed in finding what was on it though… and she didn't succeed in entertaining Alya, either.

* * *

"Come on, girl, tell me what it is!"

"Uh, but then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

The Starshine twins heard two very familiar voices coming from the destination exhibition.

Upon arriving, Adam and Gabe saw Alya and Marinette at the same part of the exhibition they were looking for.

"He-hey, ladies!" The girls turned around to see the boys. They smiled instantaneously.

"Hey Adam, Gabe! What brings you two here?" Alya asked.

Adam shrugged. "Eh, Gabe thought I could find some interesting info here about Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning, so I mustered up all the courage, pushed aside all the potential boredom I will feel, and let him drag me here."

Gabe deadpanned. "None of that happened!"

"Eh…"

"That's why we're here as well! Marinette wants to show me something, but I don't think she knows what it is…" Alya commented, that last part jokingly. This caused Marinette to tense a bit, unbeknownst to the rest of the group.

 _Go to the exhibition, Tikki said, it'll be educational, Tikki said… what can I find here?!_

Adam then unknowingly saved her, by stepping forward, lost in thought, thinking he saw something. And upon reading some symbols nearby some of the hieroglyphs, his eyes widened.

"No way! _Rovásírás_!"

Gabe's eyes also widened as he stepped forward and saw what Adam saw.

" _Szent ég!_ "

"Uh, guys? What's this… rovash… thingie you're talking about?" Alya asked, confused.

Adam chuckled. "It's called _rovásírás_ , or, _rovash script_ , or even better known - the old Hungarian script!"

"Ergo - Adam and I can read in _rovásírás_ , ergo, we can understand what's on this!"

But before Adam and Gabe could translate to the girls, Jalil showed up with his father.

"I'm telling you, dad, it's all in the hieroglyphs! Excuse me…" he lightly shoved Marinette and Gabe aside, making them look at him weirdly. "There, with the scepter, is, as you know, Tutankhamun the first, and next to him is Nefertiti, his princess, with exactly one hundred mummies beside them. However, she died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess…"

Mr. Kubdel smiled. "Yes, I know that, I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?"

"Then you may also recall that Tutankhamun wanted to offer Ra a new wife, so he could bring his princess back to life." he pointed at an illustration. "This right here illustrates the ritual. Nobody has ever completely deciphered the hieroglyphs, but I have! It's a chant that needs to be recited to complete the ritual!"

Mr. Kubdel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jalil, these types of frescoes are the illustration of a legend, they're called legends for a reason…"

Jalil wasn't planning on letting the topic go, however. "But I know it's real, and I can prove it!"

"Really? How?" Mr. Kubdel asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jalil walked over to the scepter nearby. "All I have to do is recite the spell with Tutankhamun's scepter…"

"Don't even think about it! I'd lose my job if you started messing around with that scepter. It's a priceless historical object, not a toy!"

"But dad, can't we at least try? What if Tutankhamun could bring people back to life?"

Mr. Kubdel then had enough. "Jalil, that's enough! Get your head out of the papyrus scroll clouds and focus on where you're living in - reality!" he then walked away.

Jalil dropped his papers and walked away himself, feeling disheartened.

Adam blinked. "That was weird."

Gabe looked at his brother with a deadpan look. "Seriously? That's all you can say?"

Adam looked at him and shrugged. "What?"

Gabe then decided to let the topic go. "Anyways, what did you see on the papyrus?"

Adam's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together, getting the attention of the group. "Ah yes, the script! Let's see…" he uncovered a bit of rovash script. " _Védelmezők_ , that means defenders, and…" Adam's eyes then widened. " _Gabi, gyere, ezt látnod kell!_ "

Gabe walked over to his brother, and he was surprised himself. " _Te jó ég! Ez jól van ide leírva?_ "

" _Ja!_ "

"Boys! What's on the script? What does it say?" Marinette asked, both her and Alya growing impatient from the boys' secrecy.

Adam looked at the girls. "It says, _a Katicabogár és a Fekete Macska_ … the Ladybug and the Black Cat."

* * *

"Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I am supplying you with the powers given from the ancient gods, giving you the ability to bring back your precious princess Nefertiti. All I ask is that in return for these powers, you bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yes, Hawk Moth. My beloved Nefertiti shall rise!"

* * *

"So Ladybug and Cat Noir lived even back then?! That's incredible!" Alya exclaimed, astonished, just as much as Marinette, Adam, and Gabe were.

"I know, right?! I never thought I'd feel excited and interested in a history topic I don't even like!"

"Wait, Adam, does it say anything about Silver Lightning?" asked Marinette.

Adam looked through the papyrus, trying to find any clues to his masked ego's origin, but unfortunately came up blank. He shook his head.

Gabe snapped his fingers in annoyance. "Bummer. I was hoping we could figure something out. Maybe you weren't looking hard enough?"

Adam's attention, though, was taken by something else.

"Umm, what is that?" Adam asked, pointing at something, which the group and later a museum employee saw.

It appeared to be a man with cyan glowing eyes wearing gold?

"Thoth, give me time!" His face changed, and then he shot a golden bubble towards an employee rushing towards him. As he was trapped, time slowed down around him, while he himself slowed down.

Adam and Gabe immediately took cover after Alya and Marinette did, but Alya, being the stubborn blogger she is, rather went towards the akuma and got out her phone, most likely ready to create a new stream for the Ladyblog.

"Gabe, hide and don't come out. I'll take care of this as soon as Ladybug and Cat Noir show up." The blonde nodded as Arashii came out of Adam's fanny pack.

"Arashii, strike!" And with that, Adam transformed into Silver Lightning, in front of a mesermized Gabe.

 _So much for scientific explanations. I believe in magic now._

Strangely, Ladybug seemed to appear at the exact same time Silver Lightning did as he jumped out.

"Ladybug? / Silver Lightning?"

"Wowee! You were here even before I was! I think that's a world record!" Silver stated, smirking.

Ladybug shrugged. "I happened to be nearby. Come on, let's get that akuma!"

"Right behind ya, spots!"

Ladybug and Silver Lightning rushed towards the exhibition and slid under the gate just as it closed. The Pharaoh had just taken the scepter and the papyrus.

"You know that's considered stealing, right Goldilocks?" Silver asked with a smirk. Ladybug laughed, while Hawk Moth and the Pharaoh growled.

"How dare you insult me! Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?!"

"Hmm… glowing cyan eyes, changing head, golden look, crazy guy… yep, definitely a Goldilocks. Either that, or we're facing off against Hawky's new pretty pink butterfly." Ladybug laughed harder.

"Silver, sto-ho-ho-hooop! I can't take i-hi-hit!"

" _They're purple, not pink, you pest! Pharaoh, we need Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, but with Silver Lightning here, we have no chance. Destroy him!"_

"Thoth, give me time!"

"Wait a minute, Thoth didn't govern time…"

The Pharaoh then started shooting time bubbles (Silver's words, not mine) towards the duo, but they both easily dodged them, Silver throwing in some taunting moves as he dodged.

Ladybug attempted to attack the Pharaoh with her trusty yoyo, but it turned out that it wasn't as trusty as she thought it was - the akuma caught it and threw Ladybug at the wall, but at the last moment, Silver Lightning jumped up and took the impact for the spotted heroine.

"D'OH! Damn, that guy can hit…" Silver moaned as he got up, being helped up by Ladybug.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" Pharaoh's face changed, and he went towards the bars and bent them apart.

It was at that moment Cat Noir appeared.

"Oh, how kind of you to open the door for me!" Cat then lunged forward to take the akuma on, but he simply threw him over into a coffin.

"Enjoy your coffin."

"Oh, for Christ's sake…" Silver then went over to the coffin, and with Ladybug's help, they pried it open, letting out a pale Cat Noir.

"You okay, Noir?" Silver asked.

"Sorry… I hate tight spaces…" Cat said in a quiet voice. Ladybug looked at him with concern, while Silver looked in understanding.

"I know the feeling." Silver said, patting him on the shoulder.

Whilst Alya was filming the bromance between the two male heroes, the Pharaoh appeared near Alya, making her look up at him.

"Er, hello."

Pharaoh then bent down and place his hand on Alya's chin.

"Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me." He then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, let go! I can walk myself, you know!" Alya protested, but not surprisingly, to no avail.

"Yeah, I agree with the narrator, it's pretty cliche."

Okay, you know what? New idea. Every time Silver Lightning or someone else breaks the fourth wall, take a shot.

"Works with me."

"Uh, Silver? Who are you talking to?"*

"I'm talking to the narrator."

One.

"Umm… what? _Narrator_?"

"Eh, forget it, come on, let's go rescue Alya!"

The Pharaoh thought ahead though, and bent back the bars he bent apart before, trapping the heroes (or so he thought).

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander. That's called _weakness_ , Pharaoh." Cat Noir stated.

"I am a lot more powerful than you think."

Silver Lightning smirked. "Well, so am I."

The Pharaoh was confused for a second, but he found out in an instant - without warning, Silver kicked down the bars with a Jackie Chan roundhouse kick.

The Pharaoh ran away as soon as the bars came down, easily getting away from the trio.

"Aw, where you going, Goldilocks?! We were just getting started!" Silver teased.

The trio then followed the Pharaoh upstairs, but surprisingly, they lost him.

"Man, that Alya is one brave chick…" Cat commented.

"If by brave, you mean feisty, bossy and bold? Yep, that's her alright." Ladybug said nonchalantly.

Silver smirked. "Someone watches the Ladyblog a bit too much…"

That made Ladybug's eyes light up. "The Ladyblog! Of course! Alya's still running her live stream! You're a genius, Silver Lightning!"

"I am? I mean, uh, yeah! I know I am."

Cat Noir rolled his eyes from Silver Lightning's attitude as Ladybug got out her yoyo.

" _Hey everyone! Alya here, filming from the shoulder of a terrifying villain! Stay tuned for more news soon to come!_ "

"They're just outside the Louvre. Come on!" Ladybug said, and the boys followed.

* * *

Outside the Louvre, Pharaoh stopped running, still carrying Alya, but then dropped her to the ground. Rude.

"Agreed!"

Two.

"Anubis, bring me mummies!" The Pharaoh's head changed again, and this time, he started shooting beams out of his eyes, turning the pedestrians around him into mummies and making them walk toward him.

"Soon, my darling Nefertiti, we shall be together again!"

"Oh boy, this is gonna be one major scoop!" Alya thought out loud, then got out her phone and began recording.

She tapped Pharaoh on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Pharaoh, but what exactly is going on?"

"I am going to carry out the ritual to bring back Nefertiti," he stated, as the mummies began to circle around him and Alya.

"Oh, you're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?"

"That is correct. The one hundred mummies and the offering."

"What offering?"

"To persuade the sun god Ra to give me back my sweet princess, I must give him something in exchange - a pure soul."

Alya shrugged. "That's hard to come by…"

"Ah, but I have already found her," the Pharaoh stated, facing Alya. He then showed her the papyrus. "You look so much like her."

The sight caused the reporter to pale. "Oh no…"

The Pharaoh laughed as the heroic trio watched the Ladyblog, near the exit of the Louvre.

The camera turned to a panicked Alya. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Lightning! I just found out that _I'm_ going to be the Pharaoh's offering to the sun god! Please hurry!"

"We have to hurry. Or," Silver shrugged. "You know, this could be a lesson for that blogger chick to not throw herself into danger just so she can film us?"

Ladybug and Cat Noir blinked once, before simultaneously smacking Silver Lightning on the head.

"OW!"

"You have no respect! How can you say that?!" Cat scolded.

Silver chuckled as he rubbed his head. "Never thought _you'd_ be the one who scolds, it's usually Ladybug who does that…"

Then Ladybug punched him on the arm.

"OW!"

"Come on, boys!" Ladybug then ran towards the exit, the boys following, and ducked under cover. They peeked their heads out to see what's up, and saw the mummies, and behind them, Pharaoh, holding Alya in his firm grasp. But there was a problem…

"Silver." Ladybug whispered, before pointing at the hyperactive hero. "Your hair."

Silver looked up and saw what the problem was - because his hair stood up, he was completely visible to the akuma. He didn't see him yet, luckily.

He tried to pull it down, but it just stood up again.

"Dammit," he growled and moved back, now fully hidden. He opened the Ladyblog on his grappling hook to see what's up, and then the zodiac heroes joined him in watching.

It seemed that the ritual was about to begin, and Alya was still stuck in Pharaoh's grasp. However, she then saw something interesting and got to recording again.

"Hey, Pharaoh, who are those two? There, on the papyrus. The chick with spots and the dude with… cat ears?"

"You mean Ladybug and Cat Noir. My sworn enemies. They were the ones who stopped me from completing the ritual five thousand years ago, but this time, they will not stop me!" he exclaimed, ripping the papyrus apart in rage.

"Five thousand years ago?! Wait a second… what about Silver Lightning?"

Pharaoh simply looked at Alya, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Who?"

"Silver Lightning. You know… crazy strength, speed, has quite a motor mouth?"

"I have no idea who you are talking… wait, do you mean… the wielder of the Lightning Miraculous?"

Alya blinked. "Umm… yeah?"

Pharaoh blinked once. Then laughed. "That is impossible. The Lightning Miraculous is but a legend."

At that same moment, the trio was watching the live stream, surprised.

"Five thousand years ago? Guess everyone _does_ have a past they can learn from…" Ladybug muttered.

Cat smirked. "Well, you don't look a day over three thousand."

Silver loudly facepalmed. "Jesus Christ, Cat Noir. You call yourself a flirt with these kinds of pick up lines? I can flirt five times with Ladybug than you ever could."

Ladybug groaned. "Boys, we'll discuss who flirts better later. Right now, we need to focus on what's really important - saving Alya!"

The boys nodded. "Right!"

* * *

"Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun…" the scepter Pharaoh held floated up and began to glow. He then let go of Alya, and the mummies grabbed her.

"I, Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! A sacrifice, for the return of Nefertiti! " The scepter then shot towards the Louvre, and it sparked before a light shined from the top. It shot up towards the sky and created a hole of darkness in the sky.

"I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In return, we pray that you safely bring back the late princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti, awaken!"

They all then began chanting that last sentence. "Awaken, Nefertiti, awaken!"

The mummies then carried Alya to the black hole. "Help!"

The heroes made their way to the roof of a building next to the Louvre, and as they ran, they figured out a plan.

"We have to save Alya before the ritual is complete, or we'll lose her forever!" Ladybug explained.

"What do we do? What's the plan, m'lady?" Cat asked.

"Cat, you and Silver hold off the mummies, and make sure the ritual doesn't finish! I'll take on the Pharaoh."

"You got it, spots! Come on kitty, let's teach these bandaged freaks a lesson!" Silver said, smirking. Cat smirked back as he and Silver fist bumped.

 **[battle music: Mr FijiWiji, Laura Brehm & AgNO3 - Pure Sunlight]**

The boys jumped down as the mummies were carrying Alya, and Cat grabbed Silver and tossed him towards the mummies. He barged them out of the way, causing the mummies to drop the girl. Meanwhile, Ladybug swooped in and got her out of harm's way. She placed her down on the roof of a nearby building.

"Seize them!" Pharaoh ordered his mummies as they rushed towards the boys in the opposite directions.

They ran, and fortunately, the mummies were too slow to catch them.

Silver smirked. He couldn't say no to this…

"You can't catch me! And no, you didn't catch me!" he taunted the expressionless mummies. Pharaoh growled.

"Be quiet, you pest!"

"Blah blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda yadda, you can never catch me, nyah, nyah, nyah!"

He then, even more tauntingly began dance moving away from the mummies, purposely slowing down at times to raise false hope in Pharaoh, but strafing back enough just in time.

This gave Cat Noir enough of a chance to find out where the akuma is, and report it back to Ladybug, who was currently being surprised by Alya from her knowledge of how the fights go down.

"The pendant! Good eye, Alya!"

Cat Noir deadpanned. "Yeah, I was… about to say that as well…"

Ladybug patted his shoulder. "Thanks for the effort anyways, kitty. Come on, let's go help…"

Pharaoh then showed up behind the heroes and charged at them, sending them flying off the building.

Ladybug caught herself and Cat Noir with her yoyo before they hit the ground, softening their fall.

"Way to go, Ladybug!" Alya cheered. Then, the Pharaoh appeared and snatched her phone and threw it away! Jerk.

Silver Lightning, meanwhile, still being chased by the mummies (and still taunting them), noticed Alya's phone about to be crushed on the ground, and he caught it before it hit the ground.

Silver started moving away from the mummies that began to chase him again, but before he did that, he tossed Ladybug Alya's phone, who caught it.

"Destroy that insect!" Ladybug heard the Pharaoh order, as the mummies gathered around her. The akuma then took Alya to the light beam on the Louvre and placed her there. The light then began to thrust Alya upward towards the circle of darkness.

Cat Noir was also doing his best to fend off against the mummies but soon found himself surrounded. Three mummies carrying a car tried to crush Cat, but Silver Lightning's grappling hook quickly pulled him away.

"Come on, kitty! We gotta help," Silver back foot kicked a mummy trying to get him. "Ladybug save Alya!" Cat got up and ran towards Ladybug, who was fending off against the mummies herself.

"You will not stop me from bringing back Nefertiti! Anubis, bring me mummies!" Pharaoh started shooting towards the heroes, who dodged them without difficulty.

Ladybug grabbed Pharaoh with her yoyo, as Silver helped Cat Noir easily get up to Alya by tossing him upwards, being done easily thanks to the catboy's momentum.

"Horus, give me wings!" Pharaoh flew upward, carrying Ladybug with him. Silver was easily able to bring him down, though, using his grappling hook and his strength.

Cat cut through the light beam, causing Alya to come back down safely. He used his staff to make his way back to Ladybug and Silver Lightning, as Alya reached the bottom of the pyramid. She couldn't move, though.

"Sorry for interrupting your sacrifice dude, but we're not sorry," Silver smirked, as Ladybug and Cat Noir landed next to the crazy hero.

Pharaoh growled as he landed. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, and… forgive me, but who the hell are you?"

"Silver Lightning. Wielder of the legendary Lightning Miraculous."

Pharaoh's eyes widened as he stepped back. "Bu-but that… but that is impossible. The Lightning Miraculous is but a legend."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I do indeed exist, my man. Now, can we skip to the part where we kick your ass?"

"I think not. Sekhmet, give me your strength!" With another head change, Pharaoh clapped his hands together and fired a sonic wave which sent the heroes flying…

...but not all of them.

Despite the immense amount of force and pressure coming from the sonic wave, Silver was still standing!

Pharaoh's eyes widened, then made his sonic wave stronger, but nothing changed.

He tried again, with an even stronger wave. And again. And again. And nothing happened. Silver wasn't moving, even if it was becoming harder by the minute.

"It can't be! How is this possible?!"

Silver chuckled, amongst the groans of pain. He started walking towards the akuma. "Don't you… get it, Pharaoh?! I… am a lot stronger… than you think!"

The Pharaoh then sent out his strongest sonic wave yet, and this time, although Silver still didn't move, he started screaming from the pain the force was causing.

Any bystanders, viewers of the Ladyblog, the mummies, Alya, and even Ladybug and Cat Noir were paralyzed by the surprise the scene brought upon them.

I mean, let's face it, if you saw an insanely powerful force being shoved onto someone, and no matter what, they resist it and don't fall, I'm pretty sure you'd be surprised as hell too!

Pharaoh stopped the sonic wave, and Silver stopped screaming as well, but then he found that he couldn't stand straight, and lost all balance, as he started tumbling back and forward. Ladybug and Cat Noir were quick to aim as they grabbed the lightning hero before he could fall. With difficulty, they helped Silver sit down on the ground, leaning against a lamppost

"Holy crap, Silver Lightning, are you okay?!" Cat asked, shocked.

"I feel like I got hit in the head with a sledgehammer, how do you think I'm feeling?" Silver snapped.

"I've no time for this! Let the sacrifice commence!" Pharaoh then snapped his fingers, and a beam of light shot up under Alya, starting to bring her into a circle of darkness above.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Silver Lightning! HELP!"

"Oh Ra, god of the sun, accept this offering and return Nefertiti to me!"

Silver groaned. "I can't do anything right now, I can't even walk straight. You two are on your own."

"Cat Noir, stay here with Silver Lightning. I can take care of Pharaoh." Ladybug instructed, making the blonde widen his eyes.

"Are you sure, m'lady?"

"Yes, don't worry! Look after Silver Lightning." He nodded and sat down next to the powerful boy, who was still spinning.

Cat sat down and held him straight. "Easy, Lightning… easy…"

"LUCKY CHARM!" With her power activated, Ladybug got herself…

"A Ladybug outfit? What to do with this. Hmm…"

In Lucky Vision, the earrings inside the box were highlighted. She then stepped forward to Pharaoh.

"This offering isn't sufficient enough for the princess!" Ladybug exclaimed, upsetting Alya.

"Thanks a lot! That's real nice of you!"

"You are too late, Ladybug," Pharaoh stated. "The ritual has already commenced."

"I have an offering for you - myself. Set Alya free, and sacrifice me. Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge after five thousand years? I was the main reason you couldn't have Nefertiti back, anyways."

Pharaoh then turned to Ladybug. "I must admit, you are a more a precious offering than this mortal." He then took Ladybug's hand. "Horus, give me wings!"

He flew up to Alya… and pushed her off. She landed safely on the corner of the Louvre, sliding down. Pharaoh placed Ladybug on the light beam.

" _Take her Miraculous! Her earrings!_ "

"You win, Pharaoh…" she then pretended to take off her earrings… and then snatched the pendant and threw away the earrings! "Go and get it!"

The Pharaoh zoomed towards the earrings and grabbed them - but then realized they were fake.

"A toy?! You tricked me!"

Ladybug then punched the pendant and freed the akuma. The light beam disintegrated and brought Ladybug down.

 **[stop music]**

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilise!"

She caught the akuma, purified it, and released it.

"Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

Damages were all then repaired. The Pharaoh reverted back into Jalil Kubdel.

Ladybug then walked over to Alya and handed back her phone.

"Thank you, Ladybug! Before you go, I have to ask - how old are you, really?"

"Uh, older than a high school student, that's for sure!" Ladybug said before she swung away.

 _She is so freaking amazing._

"Come on, Lightning, one step at a time… that's it…"

Alya turned back to see Cat Noir helping a still dazed Silver Lightning walk.

He groaned. "God, my head hurts so much…"

Well, that's what you get for the _resistance_ you made against the Pharaoh…

"Zip it, narrator."

Three.

Alya walked up to the two before she started recording. "Silver Lightning, I have to ask…" he looked at Alya. "What was that?! That was incredible!"

Silver chuckled. "Honestly, I've no idea myself. Like I told Cat Noir, I don't know the potential of my capabilities myself. I pretty much discover them as time advances."

"Lightning, are you sure you're alright? You can head to a safe place to detransform, right? No need to help?"

"Kitty, please. I'm better now. I'm still dazed, per se, but I can swing home. Slowly, but surely."

Cat Noir smiled. "Alright, take care, man." They then shared a fist bump before they both went their respective ways via staff and grappling hook, Silver still being swift.

Alya smiled as she stopped recording. _I take back what I said before. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Lightning are all amazing._

* * *

"Don't think that just because you were able to hold off against that much force, that I'll be giving up, Silver Lightning. Mark my words, when I get rid of you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will be next, and their Miraculous will be _mine_!"

* * *

That evening, Adam, Gabe, and Arashii were discovering today's events. Gabe managed to watch the entire live stream, and he too was amazed by the shire amount of strength his brother possessed when he had the mask on.

The topic was changed to something else they found, though - the writings on the exhibition.

"So Ladybug and Cat Noir existed even five millennia ago?" Gabe asked the sprite, astonished.

Arashii nodded. "That's right. All kwami have existed even before the beginning of time. You thought five thousand years was old? The truth is, I am _way_ older than that. I was one of the first weather kwami to ever exist." she then sighed sadly. "Too bad my power can't be contained. One mess up, and you're stored away, forever…" she then felt sobs emerging from her throat.

Adam was quick to comfort her. He picked up the kwami in his hands. She looked up to her chosen.

"Arashii, don't dwell on the past. Whatever happened already went down, there's no point in staying there, sulking on your mistakes forever. We need to move on from any mistakes we make. And let's face it - you're here now, with us, and I can control the Lightning Miraculous's powers just fine… maybe because I haven't used them to their full potential yet…" Gabe and Arashii chortled. "My point is, Arashii… you need to move on. We all make mistakes. Dad has always told me two quotes that remain with both me and Gabe to this day…"

Arashii sniffled. "Wh-what were the quotes?"

Gabe spoke up. "A person's who's never made a mistake never made anything."

Adam said the second one. "And a person, or this case, a kwami, isn't defined by his or her past. I guess what we're trying to say here is, mistakes happen, but they don't directly tell you who or what you are. In reality, you can be whoever you want to be. And I see this optimistic, sweet, carefree little sprite who's helped me so much in such a short time. Both Gabe and I appreciate your company more than you think, Arashii. We're so happy to have you here with us."

Arashii was a loss for words. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes again.

So she did what she had the strength to do. Hug Adam's cheek, sobbing.

"Thank you… thank you so much…"

Adam gently hugged his kwami backed, while Gabe watched with a warm smile.

 _Being Silver Lightning has changed him quite a lot. I'm so proud of you, bro._

"Guys, topic change for a second…" attention was on the blonde. "Let's admit - the exhibition was pretty interesting… right, Adam?"

Adam shrugged. "Meeeh…"

Gabe threw his hands up in annoyance. "Oh, come on!"

"Dude, listen…" he tapped a few keys on his phone, then opened up a picture of a lemur, eating. "The way I see the history of Egypt and its pharaohs is the way this lemur sees the US judicial system - _I don't care about any of that. Please piss off, I have a banana._ "

Gabe and Arashii let out wholehearted laughs, Adam soon joining them.

After calming down, Gabe checked the time. "Alright guys, it's time for us to get to bed."

Adam nodded. "Right." Before he laid down, he took Arashii in his hands and surprised her by planting a kiss on her forehead, avoiding her spiky hair.

Arashii's eyes widened a bit, but upon seeing her chosen's tender smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

They all then went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours after the battle in Paris, somewhere very far away from said city, in France's neighboring country, Germany...

...during twilight, on a random balcony of a random building of a random street…

...was the silhouette of a girl, aged at around fifteen. She was staring at the horizon, watching the Sun go down, and seeing the sky turn into a beautiful violet color, symbolizing the twilight.

"Soon, all of this will be over…" she muttered to herself, lost deep in thought. "Just two more weeks. I'll finally have another chance… a new beginning."

She then sighed before going back inside her house, presumably about to go to bed.

* * *

 **Wow, has it been two months already? I'm so sorry for being this late. It seems I've been playing Grand Theft Auto Online a bit** _ **too**_ **much… XD**

 **I've also been having mood swings recently, which made me lose inspiration to write, but, thank goodness, I was able to finish this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait… :'D**

 **So, who was that in that final section? All I'm going to say is that we'll be seeing her again in the future… :)**

 **Next episode:** _ **Timebreaker**_ **.**

 **Review reading time!**

 _ **ApiphobicDalmatianLass (PM)**_ **: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and that I gave you a good laugh! At least one person likes my humor… :'D**

 _ **Gry22**_ **: Thought of that as well, but thanks for the idea!**

 _ **The Sensational SpiderDom321**_ **: Yeah, er, remind me to re-read my responses at least five times to watch out for anything insulting… I'm so sorry :c**

 **Negativity aside, hey, I'm glad you liked the chapter! And that you also like my humor… :D I plan to write a lot more LadyNoir drabbles and other sides of the love square in the future, so prepare for that! ^w^**

 **Let's hope we get to see Night Shadow again soon! Remind to give you another shoutout once it's done! :)**

 **Again, sorry for sounding rude. I'll do my best to watch what I say next time. Nonetheless, thank you for your support! :)**

 _ **kingjeremy134**_ **: Yes he will, and yes he will. I just gotta figure out when to do that. XD**

 _ **Fluttershy 2059123**_ **: Glad to see things are doing better now. Remain optimistic! All problems have a solution, we just need to figure it out. ^w^**

 **Glad to see you liked the drabbles! More will come eventually. :D Thank you for the support! :D**

 _ **just me**_ **: Whoa, okay, er, time out there, buddy. Incorporated** _ **myself**_ **? Adam Starshine and I are not the same person, we have our similarities, but we couldn't be more different. Apart from that little error, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks!**

 _ **Sorry too shy**_ **: Oh, but there is! We'll likely see it in the future episodes! :D**

 _ **mary okeeffe 16**_ **: Thank you!**

 **Story stats: 34 favorites, 30 followers, 32 reviews, and 4300+ views. Thank you all so much for the support! :)**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **~ Adam / Starshine89**


	11. A very important message!

**Hey there everyone! So, it's been quite a while. Six long months... how have you all been?**

 **Okay, so I'm not here to conversate, rather, I'm here with a message.**

 **First things first, I apologize dearly to all of you. I have been on a writer's block for a long time, and I simply could not inspire myself to write anything. I have been making progress, slowly but surely, but way too slowly. It's given me some time to think about this story, of how it was created, the characters themselves, and the chapters.**

 **That leads into number two, and the main message I have for you all:** ** _This story will be restarted._**

 **Let me explain before you say or think anything. By restart, I do not mean that it will be a complete start-over - rather, small changes, and more original chapters. I should get to brainstorming if I want to keep my promise, hehe.**

 **Why do I want to restart? A simple reason, really - I am satisfied with this story, don't get me wrong, I feel very proud of the plot and characters I've created...** ** _but I feel like I can do better_** **. Hence, a new, better version will be created. No humongous changes, but visible changes, in my opinion.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who's supported this story. I had no idea I would ever get this much support, and I also met some pretty amazing people, and I am so happy that I was able to get to know you all. You are all a blessing in my life. ^w^**

 **This story will be kept up, so anyone who stumbles upon it can find this note. Plus, I don't feel like taking it down, because that would cost all the reviews and all the work that was put into this... I don't want that.**

 **The new version will be released as soon as this message will be uploaded. Thank you all for the support! ^w^**

 **See you all on the new story :)**

 **~ Adam / Starshine89**


End file.
